Destiny Revealed: Inuyasha's Choice
by crazedfan213
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha finally deafeats him, admits his love for Kagome, and gets the jewel completed. But what will Inuyasha chose to do with it? Also what other choices will he have to make?
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge to the End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

"Hurry up you guys, I can sense Naraku's castle just up ahead." Inuyasha barked at Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

"Why are you in such a big hurry Inuyasha it is not like he has hid his heart there for us to find." Kagome said into his ear.

"You don't think I already thought of that." Inuyasha replied. "What do I look like an idiot." He shot a stare at the young fox demon to tell him that if he responded he would be thrown from his back. "The plan I have is to get the jewel, then I can use it and become powerful enough to defeat him."

'Inuyasha do you still desire to become a full demon, or do you have other plans…' Kagome thought

As the gang reached the entrance to the fortress that held home to Naraku a huge swirl of wind shot out of the forest as well as a blue orb.

"Koga and Sesshomaru, have you come to assist me in destroying Naraku?" Inuyasha asked in his usual cocky tone.

"Shut up mutt face, I will be the one to destroy Naraku, isn't that Kagome?" the wolf demon said cupping Kagome's hands within his own.

"GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY WOLF PAWS OF KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed at him

"Your both foolish to think you can beat Naraku, neither of you have what it takes." The demon lord stated in his normal calm voice

"Yeah right like I would ever want your help anyways."

"Like I would ever lend you my help or accept yours." And with that the demon lord started to walk away.

"Where the fuck are you going, don't tell me that you're not going to even fight." Inuyasha barked at Sesshomaru.

"Hmph, I have no desire to fight losing battles, especially along side you." With those last words he was gone.

While distracted with Sesshomaru Inuyasha was oblivious to the fact that Koga was making a move on Kagome.

"C'mon Kagome give your man a kiss before he goes off into battle." Koga said in a sexy voice as he followed Kagome as she weaved through her friends to try and get away.

"Will the both of you quit it, we have more important things to worry about, and Koga it your ever try and kiss Kagome again, I will not hesitate to chop off ALL your limbs." Inuyasha said getting face to face with the wolf demon.

"Both of knock it off, I am sick and tired of hearing you constantly bicker, if we are ever going to kill Naraku and free Kohaku you both need to settle your differences and work together!." Sango said as she pushed between the two rivals. "No lets get going.

The group entered the castle and began to walk up what seemed like an endless staircase.

-

'Naraku I sense that your heart is indeed in this castle, what are you planning? Kikyou though as she climbed the final few stairs and opened the door.

"What….. is.. this?" the dead priestess said out loud to herself as she entered a field full of flowers with a forest at the far end. She turned around to walk back through the door, but it was as she expected, it was gone.

-

"I can see the door it is just up ahead, alright Naraku this is the day you die you bastard." Inuyasha howled as he leapt for the door.

"Inuyasha wait for us." Kagome called out, but she was too late, he had already burst through the door. Just as he entered the door disappeared.

"INUYASHA!" The whole group yelled in unison.

'Inuyasha please be alright and return to me as soon as possible' Kagome thought to herself, her eyes filled with worry.

-

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said as he landed in a field. "K…K…Kikyou." He stammered as he stared the dead priestess.

_Yeah I know this chapter seems really boring, but it will get better I promise, it was just to set up the plot, that is all. Please review anyways though. _


	2. Chapter 2 Final Battle Starts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

"Alright I hope to god this is the real door to fight Naraku, because if I have to climb anymore stairs I swear to god that I am not only going to kill Naraku but I am going to torture him first." Koga barked as he approached the door.

"Koga, it is not like you actually climbed every stair, it looked a lot more like you jumped up most of the flights." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

THWAK! Was the sound everyone heard as Sango hit Miroku over the head with her weapon. "Your one to talk, if I recall you got tired and sat on Kirara while the rest of us walked."

"Enough lets just get this stupid fight over with." Koga said as he opened the door.

'Inuyasha please be okay.' Was only thought Kagome had the whole time.

The door opened up and the group stepped onto the dead earth that was the courtyard of Naraku's castle. Standing there was Naraku and on the deck behind him stood Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Kagura.

"Hmmm it seems that you have come here after all I did not think you would ever take the bait. Huh, what is this it seems your one short where is the half demon your always traveling with, what is his name…. oh yeah Inuyasha." Naraku said sarcastically

"What have you done to Inuyasha?" Kagome fired back at him.

"I have done nothing to Inuyasha…..But if he does return then I might have to actually hurt him." Naraku said bitterly "One again though you must not worry about Inuyasha as much as what I am about to do to you all."

-

"It is nice to see you as well Inuyasha." Kikyou said with no emotion at all

"Where… how… when…" Inuyasha stammered as he tried to overcome his complete shock.

"It seems that we have fallen into another one of Naraku's traps."

"What do you mean, it is obvious that he does not want to fight us with all the others there. He wants to fight us separately. "

"Inuyasha you fail to amuse me, ' he does not want to fight us' ha, don't me laugh he has every intention on killing us, or he would not have brought his heart here."

"You mean that it is actually here!" he said excitedly

"Yes, but put no thought into it yet, because we are still trapped in this place."

"Wait how do you know that it is here?"

"I can feel the presence of Onigumo and Naraku, that can only mean that his heart is here in this castle, and it almost feels as if it is calling to me and wants me to find it."

"Weird, but I guess your right we do have to find a way out of here if we are truly going to kill Naraku. I just wish I knew where here was. Hmmm now that I think and look at it, it feels as though I have been here before, how I still don't know."

"Yes I feel the same way…….Wait! I have been here before this is the place where Naraku, disguised as you, and……… killed me."

"Fuck, then what the hell does he want us to do? What is the significance of this?"

"I think I know what he wants us to accomplish here."

-

"NARAKU TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE" Koga howled as he leaped towards Naraku in an attempt to damage him.

To Koga's surprise Naraku did not make any attempt to dodge or counterattack his strike, but Naraku simply allowed Koga to strike him. This made Koga smirk, but it was soon gone.

"Thank you Koga for binging me your jewel shards." Naraku said with a crooked smile. Then two of his tentacles shot and drove two large holes into the front of Koga's legs sending the jewel shards flying right to him. Naraku quickly grabbed the two shards and placed them on the now almost completed Shikon no Tama.

Naraku then shot another tentacle through the wolf demon's stomach. The others watched in horror as Koga landed a few feet away from them and was immediately lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Naraku you will pay for this!" Kagome said as she strung her bow and took aim at him.

"Kagome I don't think I can have you going around shooting your sacred arrows at me, you might actually hit me causing yet another dent in my immortal body." Just then Naraku took a spike out of his wrist and threw it at Kagome so fast that she did not even have time to blink as the spike shattered her bow into two pieces, string and all.

Sango and Miroku stood in front of Kagome making sure that Naraku tried nothing else as she walked over to tend to Koga's wounds.

"Hang in there Koga your can make it." Kagome whispered as she placed her hands on the wolf demon's chest and sent some of her miko healing powers to him. Unfortunately all she was able to do was stop the bleeding, not fully heal him.

"Don't worry Kagome we will protect you and beat Naraku, you just watch out for Koga and just make sure he survives." Sango said almost with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Ha you two humans think you can beat me without the help of Kagome or Koga." Naraku said with a smile on his face.

Sango and Miroku charged at Naraku avoiding a few of his tentacles before been thrown back both wounded in the chest and stomach areas, but nothing fatal.

"Is that best you've got, we have been for only 15 minutes, and you have all already fallen." Naraku said with a huge smile on his face.

"Kagome i will make you a deal. If you hand me over the final shard i will spare the four of you and you can walk out of here alive for now."

Kagome glanced down at her friends and placed her hand on her chest where she kept the jewel shard. "What about Inuyasha? will you set him free as well?"

"His fate is sealed, there is nothing you can do to save him. so take the offer or die."

"I won't give you anything or leave without Inuyasha!"

"Then DIE!" and he summoned a huge ball of demonic energy and aimed it at the fallen fighters.

Before the blast could hit them a blue light appeared a stopping the attack where it stood.

"Is that really the best you can do Naraku? Pick a fight with weak humans and a weak demon." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the smoke from where the two attacks collided.

"Oh Sesshomaru you finally decided to make your appearance I guess the night is not quite over yet."

"And it won't be until you're dead and burning in hell." And with those words their battle began.

_There is chapter number 2 I hope this one was better than the first one in terms of action. I really would like to know what you guys think about it, you know good, bad, where I need to improve so plz review._


	3. Chapter 3 Final Battle Ends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

"What does he want us to do then if you're so smart and have figured it out already?" Inuyasha said and the anger in his voice rising.

"Well since he put all this time and effort into making this parallel universe only to trap us here, I think he wants us to recreate the events that lead to my death or your death, by having one of us kill the other." Kikyou said

"That's a load of bullshit, what would Naraku have to gain from having one of us kill the other? I think he wants to destroy us both, but he knows I fight better when I have somebody to protect." Inuyasha said as he turned around. "That poor fucking bastard has no idea what I am going to do to him if has hurt

Kagome or any other of my friends, I am going to…." He never got to finish his statement as an arrow flew past his head leaving a mark on his cheek as it flew by.

Stunned Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyou string another arrow and aim for him again.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Inuyasha if killing you is the only way for me to escape from this place so I can defeat Naraku once and for all then I will gladly be the one to kill you."

"Kikyou" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he avoided another arrow.

Inuyasha took off for the forest that was at his back looking to take cover from the arrows that were being constantly fired at him hoping she would eventually run out.

"Inuyasha it is pointless to run I will never run out of arrows, Naraku has put a spell on this quiver so that every time I use one arrow another takes its place."

'Fuck, then what the hell am I supposed to do……… I guess I have no other choice… no I can't, I won't kill Kikyou…. But… argh,'

"Inuyasha show yourself, I know that you do not have the strength to kill me, but I have the strength to kill you, so come out and die with some dignity."

'Die with dignity, what the fuck is she talking about, she is asking me to commit suicide, the bitch. But what am I going to do I am trapped, if I kill Kikyou then I am not sure how I am going to live with myself, but if I don't then everyone who is depending on me will die. Fuck you Naraku this is just what you wanted to happen you son of a bitch.'

"There you are." Kikyou said as she fired an arrow that split the branch Inuyasha was sitting on into two.

"Kikyou you have to stop this, there has to be another way out of here."

"Inuyasha Naraku would not let us both leave this place, have you not realized it yet." She said this time firing three arrows at once at him.

Inuyasha jumped into the air to avoid the arrows and once again disappeared into the forest.

'Inuyasha when will you finally have what it takes to do what is right? I am not supposed to be living right now and I know deep down you love my reincarnation, just kill me and move on with your life.'

Inuyasha doubled back around without giving his position away to Kikyou and landed back in the field they once stood in.

'Man Kikyou really wants me dead, what did I do to her that was so bad that she could hate me this much. Fuck what do I do?'

Inuyasha began to think about all the memories he and Kikyou had trying to figure out if it was something he had done.

'Maybe she wants me to kill her and she is trying to force me to do it. I guess she is supposed to be dead after all. No I can't think of that kind of nonsense, I mean I love her right?' he then began to think of Kagome and everything they had been through with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo. 'Can I really abandon them? No I can't. Sorry Kikyou, but I think I am in love with somebody else.'

With thought Kikyou walked out of the forest and only stared at Inuyasha who returned her stare before their eyes met.

"Sorry Kikyou, but I made a promise to my friends that I would protect them. I have no other choice." With tears in his eyes he began to charge Kikyou "Kikyou I promise I did not do this fifty years ago, but I am doing it now. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" his attack hit his mark and Kikyou did not flinch.

Inuyasha stood over her bloody body and he could still see she was alive. He scooped her up into his arms as the tears began to flow from his eyes and landed on her lifeless face.

"Inuyasha… don't cry." Kikyou said weakly "You only did what was necessary to protect the one you love, and I know that it is not me, so feel to regret about this and know that I will now protect you." With those final words Kikyou died in Inuyasha's arms. And the field and forest disappeared and he was back in Naraku's castle somewhere.

-

Sesshomaru and Naraku had been battling for what seemed like an eternity. Naraku would send tentacles towards him, Sesshomaru would use Tokijin to fight them off then a miasma would be released from them and Sesshomaru would be engulfed only to fight his way back out and do minimal damage to Naraku.

"Is this really all you have Naraku, this stupid miasma?" Sesshomaru asked becoming angrier after each failed attempt to make even a scratch in Naraku's body.

"Kagome we should get out of here now, I am sure Kirara can carry the tree of them on her back and I can carry you." Shippo whispered to Kagome

"I won't leave here without Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back to the young kitsune.

"But Kagome we don't even know where he is for all we know he could be dead."

"Shippo don't think kind of nonsense I know he is alive" 'I hope'

"Okay Sesshomaru if you want this fight to get a little more interesting for your liking then have it your way. Tokijin!" then Tokijin flew out of Sesshomaru's hand and flew into Naraku's "Did you forget that this sword was created from the fangs of a demon that I created with my own flesh, this sword technically belongs to me." Naraku then sucked the energy from Tokijin.

Sesshomaru watched as the sword he had used for a long time crumbled to the ground destroyed beyond repair. "Damn you Naraku."

Naraku shoved all his tentacles into the ground and they began to glow blue and blue lightning bolts began to surround each one. "DRAGON STRIKE!" The ground around Sesshomaru turned blue as the attack shot up through the ground and surrounded him.

The attack began to take its affect, but the Tenseiga put a barrier around Sesshomaru keeping the rest of the attack from killing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru managed to land on his feet, but he was soon on one knee about ten feet from the rest of the fallen comrades.

"Sesshomaru it seems that I have underestimated your strength, but it looks like your exhausted and unable to fight. Hmm so it looks like I win, but before you all die I have something I would like to show you. Hakudoshi bring it to me."

"Yes Naraku" and then Hakudoshi walked up beside Naraku and handed him the child.

"Your heart!" Sesshomaru said shocked that it was here right in front of him.

"You are correct, the one thing that could kill me has been right here the whole time, but you all focused your attacks on my immortal body."

Hearing him say it mage Kagura shiver knowing that she was so close to the one thing that could kill him and she was helpless to do so.

"NARAKU YOU DIE NOW! ADAMANT BIRAGDE!" shards of adamant flew from the Tetsusaiga and hit the small child in the stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Shippo yelled as he landed in front of them and stared directly at Naraku who seemed to be in complete shock.

Naraku picked up the child and absorbed him back into his body. "Inuyasha how did you get out of there?"

"How the fuck do you think that I was able to get out of that fucking place you bastard?" Inuyasha said unable to hide the anger in his voice.

"I guess your right but still I did not expect to see you standing here." Naraku replied

"Inuyasha what did Naraku force you to do?" Kagome said with worry in her voice.

He pretended not to hear her and began to charge to at the now mortal Naraku. He dodge the tentacles that were shot at him and was about to strike Naraku only to be sent flying backwards by a blast of energy.

"What the fuck, that felt like the Tokijin?" he looked back at Sesshomaru and saw that he no longer had it and came to his own conclusion. "No matter I will still kill you Naraku."

The battle continued between Inuyasha and Naraku and everyone who was still conscious watched in awe as the two matched each other blow for blow neither one gaining the advantage over the other. The Wind Scar and the Dragon Strike where equal in power clashing multiple times leaving a crater they met.

"Inuyasha you look exhausted." Naraku said breathing hard himself

"The same could be said to you as well you fucking bastard." Inuyasha spat at him.

"Inuyasha why do you hold such a grudge against me?" Naraku said sarcastically knowing the answer already.

"Shut up and fight you fucker." An exhausted Inuyasha said as he began to charge at Naraku.

Naraku moved out of the way with ease because of the slow attack and sent another wave of demonic energy sending Inuyasha flying backwards skidded to a halt a few feet in front of Kagome and his unconscious companions.

'Fuck how can he have so much power left, when I can barely stand up. Of course it is because he has the jewel. Fuck who am I kidding I can't stand up, I guess this is where I die. NO! What am I thinking I can't die, not with Naraku still alive, I made a promise to Kikyou, Kagome, and the rest of my friends.' The images of all of them flashed into his head and a wave of energy came over him.

Naraku looked in shock at the half demon stood up and a white aura surrounded him and the Tetsusaiga began to glow a pure white light. Inuyasha's own eyes were glowing white with this mysterious energy. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and Kagome, Shippo, and all of Naraku's incarnations looked in awe of the power radiating from Inuyasha.

"Naraku in answer to your question before on how I escaped from the place, it is because I don't love Kikyou, but I am in love with Kagome." With those words Inuyasha charged at Naraku; Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she heard those words and her eyes filled with tears as he had openly admitted his love for her.

Nothing Naraku did to stop the charging Inuyasha worked, every attack he threw at him was purified by the aura surrounding Inuyasha. "DIE NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran the Tetsusaiga right through Naraku's heart. The strange aura that surrounded Inuyasha now engulfed both Naraku and Inuyasha. Naraku let out a cry and slowly his body, heart and all, vaporized into nothing.

After the attack Inuyasha stood there panting supporting himself with his sword. Kagura walked out onto the battlefield and faced Inuyasha. Without thinking Kagome put herself between Kagura and Inuyasha.

"Relax girl I only want to say thank you to Inuyasha for killing Naraku." Then Kagura plucked a feather from her hair as she and Kanna left together.

"You're welcome Kagura." Then Inuyasha collapsed into a deep sleep.

_Please review and tell me what you guys think._


	4. Chapter 4 Inuyasha's Realization

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters_

"I am worried Inuyasha has not shown any sign of life for three days" Kagome said as she fiddled with the now complete purified sacred jewel.

"Don't worry Kagome I am sure he will come to, after all if he used the power you say he did then I am sure he is just completely drained him and he just needs a while to completely recover." Miroku said trying to reassure his friend that her crush was ok. Kagome had not yet told them about Inuyasha's confession of love just before he killed Naraku.

"Kagome I think Miroku is right and Inuyasha just needs a good long rest." Sango added with a smile. Then Shippo jumped into her lap and gave her a hug.

"Thank you guys." Kagome said her eyes still filled with worry as she glanced back at towards Inuyasha, but she seemed to be happy that she had the support of her friends.

**Inuyasha's dream**

"Where am I now? I have been seeing all these stupid memories of Naraku and I swear to god if I have to see one more then I am going to gouge my own eyes out." Inuyasha said as he was now standing in a random village that he thought was vaguely familiar.

"STOP thief!" a villager shouted as a man ran out of a shop with a sword dropping with blood on it and hopped on a horse that started right towards Inuyasha.

"You think you're gonna just run me over you stupid bandit." Inuyasha said as he got ready to take him on only to be stunned by the fact that the bandit simply dissipated right through him.

"Fuck another stupid one of Naraku's memories. Wait a minute a bandit could this be one of Onigumo's memories." Inuyasha began to give chase to who he believed to be Onigumo and followed him an abandoned village, but this one he seemed to be more familiar with.

'I used to live here huh.' He thought to himself

"Wait a minute this is also where I fought that fire demon and he started that fire that I……" his eyes became wide with shock. Sure enough just as he thought he saw a fire start to come towards the village and he remembered that he decided not put the fire out since the village he was living in was abandoned and he wanted to move on.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the village burst into flames and the hut where had entered became completely engulfed. He then saw a man on fire come running out and began to run towards the river and jump in to douse the flames, but then was washed down the river.

Inuyasha followed the river and saw the man climb out of it and roll into the cave where Onigumo had been before turning into Naraku.

"It's all my fault…. If I had put out those damn flames that night then Naraku would never have come into existence. DAMNIT!!

**END DREAM**

Inuyasha sat up quickly completely soaked in his own sweat. He looked around to see Kagome hunched over with her head on the bed that Inuyasha was sleeping on with the purified jewel shard in one hand. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and even Myoga was there.

Inuyasha looked at each one cursing himself for the fact it was his fault that about what happened to Miroku's hand and his father's death, that Sango's brother, father, and other fellow demon slayers were killed, and all the pain Naraku put on others was in fact his own fault.

"Sorry you guys I don't deserve you friendship or love. It is all my fault." The tears began to fall from his eyes as he placed the Tetsusaiga on the floor right next to Kagome and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye." Whispered as he exited the hut and disappeared into the night.

Inuyasha leapt through the forest focused on the one person we wanted to find, finally he came to a sort jagged cliff that went gradually up like a hill and right in the middle of it stood Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha what do you want?" the demon lord asked.

"To kill you, now DIE!" Inuyasha said flatly as he charged Sesshomaru and attempted to strike him with his claws.

"Where is the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha, and why do you truly come after?" By this point Sesshomaru did not use any type of attack, he only kept dodging Inuyasha's attacks.

"Are you ever.. going to …attack me …or are ya just going to keep ….being a coward." Inuyasha said through his desperate gasps for breath.

"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this fight, why are you so eager for me to kill you that you did not bring the Tetsusaiga or any of you other companions to assist you? Or is that you want me to turn you into that murderous demon form of yours?"

"It's none of your business, but if you refuse to fight me then I will force you to." Inuyasha said as he looked at the top of the hill with his eyes set on the two little figures that stood looking down at the fight. Inuyasha jumped into the air aiming straight for Rin, but he stopped his claw an inch away from her face unable to land the blow he wanted.

"Is that all you came here to do Inuyasha?"

"Shut up!" and with that Inuyasha was gone disappearing into the woods again.

"What was that all about my lord?" Jaken asked as Sesshomaru approached him.

"I am not sure, but something must have happened to him in order to want to die so badly. Maybe that girl who he confessed his love to fight before he killed Naraku rejected him or something." Sesshomaru replied as he turned around and began to leave the two of them behind.

"Wait for us my lord!" Jaken shouted as Rin and he raced after their lord.

-

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha was no longer lying in the bead in front of her. Frantically she looked around to find him. She got up to look out the window but tripped over something.

"The Tetsusaiga!" she gasped in a state of panic she rushed outside to see if he could find her. It was pitch black and could see nothing.

"INUYAHSA!" she called out into the darkness as Miroku and Sango walked out of the hut still a little groggy. Unaware that Inuyasha was missing.

"Kagome what is with all the commotion, do you know how late it is." Sango said while yawning and stretching her hands over her head.

"Yeah I know but Inuyasha is gone and I found the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground beside me."

"What do you mean Inuyasha is gone?" Miroku asked peeking back inside the hut to see an empty bed.

"I don't know I woke up and he was gone." Kagome replied as tears started to form in her eyes until a she saw a figure in the moon light with shiny hair walking towards them.

"Inuyasha" they all yelled in unison and ran towards the figure. As the approached they realized that it was not Inuyasha, but it was indeed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here and what have you done to Inuyasha?" Miroku said stepping in front of Kagome and Sango.

"I should be asking you that question." He said as he stared at Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said as she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Is not your fault that Inuyasha searched me out to fight without the Tetsusaiga so I could kill him?" Sesshomaru replied with disgust in his voice.

"You mean to tell us that after all Inuyasha has been through that he wants to die and you expect us to believe you." Sango said readying her weapon.

"Okay then why don't you explain to me why he came after me for no reason." He said

"Ok then Sesshomaru, lets pretend for a minute that what you say is true, did you in fact kill Inuyasha?" Miroku said trying hard to remain civil.

"No I refused to kill him without a reason. After he realized this he just left without saying another word." Sesshomaru replied

"Which way did he go?" Kagome said her voice plastered with worry.

"East….I will go with you only because I want to know exactly is going through my idiot brother's head." Sesshomaru said turning around and walking away and Kagome began to follow him.

"Kagome are you really going to trust him?" Sango said following her friend.

"I have to, he is the only one who knows where Inuyasha is and as long as I have the Tetsusaiga it will protect me." Kagome replied with a reassuring smile.

"But what about Shippo, Kaede, and Myoga?" Miroku asked

Kagome could see how much Sango and Miroku did not want to go and eager to find the man she loved, though she had never admitted it to anyone, replied. "Then you two stay behind and tell them where I have gone, but I hope we should be back by morning.

Not wanting to leave their friend alone both Sango and Miroku followed her without saying another word.

_OK now let me know what you guys think please review. Also those who really like this story during the week I will most likely not be updated because of school and work, but on the weekends I might update multiple times during one day if I feel like sitting down and writing. Once again Please review._


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth is Learned

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

Inuyasha bounded through the forest and finally came to an opening with a small river flowing through. He sat down and stared into the water looking at his reflection.

'If Sesshomaru can't put me out of my misery, then I guess I have to find somebody else.' He thought as he continued to leap from tree to tree until he finally found what he was looking for as he came to an open field.

"What the fuck are you doing here mutt face?" Koga asked shocked that Inuyasha was standing right in front of him. "Come to check up on me?"

"Shut up Koga like I would ever care about your health, as a matter of fact I came here to settle the score between us." Inuyasha said glaring that the wolf demon in front of him.

Koga began to get in a battle stance as well as Inuyasha.

"Koga you can't really go through with this can you? I mean it as only been three days since your battle with Naraku." Ginta said allowing al his worry to escape his mouth.

'It has been three days!' Inuyasha thought as he was unaware that he was unconscious for that period of time.

"So what three days rest should be plenty to beat this stupid half breed, I mean he did not even bring his sword." Koga said with a cocky smile then he went back on the thought that Inuyasha did not have the Tetsusaiga. "Hey mutt where is that precious sword of yours anyway?" he said with a curious look on his face.

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha spat out in disgust for have to wait at all for the fight.

"Nothing." Koga replied, but Inuyasha was oblivious to the fact that Kagome had told Koga the truth about Inuyasha's demon side emerging to protect him when he was on the brink of death and it was the Tetsusaiga that kept that in check.

"Good, not like I need it to beat a scrawny wolf like you anyway." He said starting to charge.

Koga's mind changed the few seconds it took him to rethink about the whole Inuyasha's demon side situation.

'I don't want to fight Inuyasha like this, I can't beat him in his demon form no matter what, then I would be responsible for having transformed him into a murderous demon and all the lives he took would be pinned on me, and I don't think I could live with that.' He thought as he began to dodge Inuyasha's strikes.

'Damnit, he is acting just like Sesshomaru, why won't he attack me and put me out of my misery?' Inuyasha thought as he continued the onslaught of attacks. "What's wrong Koga, you not even attempting to attack me, do I scare that much?

"In your dreams dog breath." Koga fired back 'Shit how am I going to escape here with my life, I can't keep dodging his attacks forever, but I can't beat him in his demon form either'

'How am I going to get him to kill me.' Inuyasha thought then the idea struck him and leapt towards Hakkaku and Ginta.

Out of instinct Koga got in the way of Inuyasha and kicked him back making sure to do minimal damage not to bring out Inuyasha's demon side.

"What kind of attack was that?" Inuyasha asked trying hard to laugh.

"Just one to keep you away from my comrades." Was Koga's reply "And to keep your demon side in check still."

Inuyasha fell on to all fours as if he had been kicked where the sun don't shine in shock.

'I didn't even think about my demon side.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Then just cut off my head and get it over with then." He said blankly.

"Wha? Your just gonna let me kill like that, no questions asked? Koga said almost stunned to see the man who challenged him wanting to die. "Wait a minute what's the catch? You can't expect me to just believe that you're going to let me kill you?"

"Yes." Inuyasha replied quietly

"What did you do that is so bad that you would want me to kill you without even putting up a fight? You didn't kill Kagome or something did you? Koga said the anger rising in his voice with even the thought of having Kagome dead.

"NO!" Inuyasha fired back "I…I…I would rather take that secret to my grave." 'If I told you I guess you would not even hesitate to slice my head off' he thought.

"Okay it is your funeral" Koga said as he pulled the sword at is hip out of its sheath and raised the blade over his head.

"KOGA NO!!" Kagome screamed as she covered Inuyasha it her body.

"Kagome. " Inuyasha gasped as he lifted his head and now was just on his knees.

"Kagome, my beloved, please move out of the way mutt face asked me to kill him, apparently he did something that he cannot forgive himself for and now wants to die so honor his wishes and move." Koga said sweetly to Kagome

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha who still had a look of shock on his face as he turned to see that all his friends, including Sesshomaru, Jaken, as well as Hakkaku, Ginta, and the wolves that traveled with them. To try and bring Inuyasha back to his senses she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his robe.

"Koga I can't let you kill Inuyasha…. Because I love him." Kagome said as she looked into his golden eyes before placing her lips on his. This brought Inuyasha back to his senses as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Once the kiss was broken Inuyasha's mind returned to the events that had just occurred and lifted Kagome to her feet and moved her behind him. "This is the only way I know how to repent for the things I have caused.

"If you're talking about the humans you killed while in your demon form then……."

"No Kagome, I talking about something different, something far worse than killing a few bandits." Inuyasha said as he cut her off.

"Inuyasha what is you did then? I have to know" Kagome said as tears started falling down her face and she once again buried her face in his robe.

'I….I… I am the…the one who.. is responsible for Naraku's existence." Inuyasha stammered as tears began to stream out of his eyes as well and landed on Kagome's head. He then told everyone about the how for some reason he was able to see into Naraku's mind and see all of his memories and how his failure to act, as he put it, was the reason that the bandit died.

Everyone was silent, shocked at this story.

"YOU IDIOT!" Koga screamed as his fist made contact with his face knocking Inuyasha to the ground as Kagome dropped to her knees still in shock.

"You really deserve to die, then I guess this is for all the people you have killed" Koga raised his sword once again and tears began to fall from his eyes now. Sango even felt a little anger towards him for her little brother but she quickly shook the feeling as Kagome once again jumped onto Inuyasha protecting him from Koga.

"Koga, Inuyasha as to live, that he can repent for all he has done, he can live for your comrades and all the other people Naraku killed. It is not like he let that happen to Onigumo on purpose to create Naraku in the first place. Besides he still killed Naraku after all, that has to account for something."

Shocked that Kagome still defended him Koga dropped his sword in realization that she truly did love Inuyasha and would stay by his side no matter what. "Kagome I guess this means that you choose him and I guess I have to respect that, but then Inuyasha you have to promise me that you will live on, because you owe to Kagome, my comrades, and anyone else that got hurt or killed by Naraku, do I make myself clear?"

Also still shocked all Inuyasha could do was nod his head. Sure that Inuyasha was telling the truth, he walked away with the rest of his pack.

Still overwhelmed by what just happened Inuyasha fell over once again was out cold.

_Ok please tell what you think and review I just love those things even if I don't have that many yet._


	6. Chapter 6 The Jewel is Used

_Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

Inuyasha woke up to the sun shining through the window right into his face. He sat up and looked around seeing that he was along in the hut he began to think of the events that had occurred the previous night.

'I guess I have no choice but to live I made that promise to everyone, but at least I know I have Kagome with me.'

Just then Kagome walked into the hut and was excited to finally see Inuyasha awake. She ran right over to him and threw her arms around him forcing him on his back before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. He returned Kagome's kiss with the same amount of passion. Inuyasha ran his tongue across her lips asking for entrance to her mouth and she gladly let him explore her mouth and she explored his.

Reluctantly Kagome broke the kiss to get some air.

"Inuyasha, I want… you to take me." Kagome said nervously hoping to god that he would.

"Wait what?" Inuyasha said completely confused.

"Inuyasha after last night and the whole Naraku fight I thought I might lose you…and I love so much and I want to be with..not just for today but the rest of my life." Kagome said her eyes pleading him to do as she wished.

"But what about your time…"

"Inuyasha I never ever want to leave your side ever again, and there is nobody else I want to spend the rest of my life with…. And even if you don't feel the same way I still want you to be my first." Kagome said as she cut off Inuyasha.

"Kagome I want nothing more but to spend the rest of my life with you, but is that truly what you want?" he replied

"More than anything." As she said this her heart began to pound in her chest.

"What about the others, I don't want them to walk in and see us." Inuyasha's heart also began to race at the thought of mating with the women he loved. He wanted to more than he knew, but he also did not want to disappoint Kagome. He wanted to give her the entire world.

"Don't worry about them, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all went with Kaede to a village the village near her to help deal with a demon and won't be back until tonight.

Still a little nervous about doing it she slowly started to remove her close as Inuyasha began to follow suit. He removed his robe as she removed her shirt. He stared at the two large mounds on her chest as she removed her bra. His face turned a deep crimson color after he realized what he was doing.

"It's okay Inuyasha I….I want you to look." She said in a very sexy tone as she began to kiss Inuyasha again. Slowly she moved from his mouth and placed kisses on his face and neck as her hands explored his rock hard pecs and abs. She continued her assault down his neck and placed kisses down his chest and stomach.

Inuyasha moaned loudly was she continued to play with his nipples. Slowly she removed his pants and exposed his large member. She was shocked at the size of it and stared in amazement. She began to blush as all she could do was stare. Finally gathering up the courage she grabbed his member and began licking and sucking on the head.

Inuyasha was still unsure of what she was doing, but whatever it was it sent his head into the cosmos. Slowly Kagome began to take him in further, but had to stop far short of her goal because he was too large and she was way too inexperienced. Inuyasha wrapped is hands in her raven hair and began to thrust his hips up to her mouth.

Knowing he could hold on no longer he raised his hips, arched his back and screamed out her name as he exploded into her mouth. She greedily swallowed everything that he had given surprised at how good he tasted.

"Wow Kagome, where did you learn to do that?" Inuyasha asked, he still felt a little light headed from the pleasure that he had just endured.

"A little something I picked up from my time that's all." She replied with a little giggle.

Determined to give her the same pleasure she had given him he flipped her underneath him and began kissing her lips, moving to her neck and nipping and her ear. His hands cupped bother her breasts and he began to massage them. Kagome began moaning begging for. Loving to her hear beg he moved his mouth to her right breast and began licking and nibbling at the nipple with his fangs. This only caused Kagome to moan louder. Not being able to resist hearing her moan he took her entire breast into his mouth and let his tongue to completely assault the breast.

Kagome screamed out in pleasure. Wanting her to scream some more he did exactly the same thing to her other breast. After he was finished there he slowly moved down her stomach leaving a trail of we kisses as he continues. He quickly removed her skirt and panties. The smell of her arousal hit him like a tidal wave. Wanting to explore her he placed his head and her entrance and let his tongue enter her. The second his tongue entered her Kagome wrapped her hands in his hair and pushed his face closer to her entrance and soon his whole mouth covered her. As his tongue continued to explore her womanhood Kagome continued to scream and moan in sheer pleasure only adding the fire that raged inside Inuyasha.

Not being able to hold on any longer Kagome let out a scream as she felt her first orgasm hit. Inuyasha quickly licked up all the juices and sat up between Kagome's legs.

"Are you sure that you want me to continue?" he asked her.

Completely annoyed at the question she responded "Inuyasha if you don't take me right now I swear to god am and going to S-I-T you straight to hell."

Hearing this mad his blood boil. "Okay, but you have to now that once this is over you are not ever going to change from the way you are now, once we mate we mate for life. You will live as long as I do and you won't change."

"Inuyasha I am fine with that, now take me!" she literally screamed.

Obeying her wishes he trusted deep inside her breaking through her barrier that protected her maiden hood. As he continued to thrust in and out of her she was screaming begging for him to go faster, harder, deeper. Giving her exactly what she wished for. He could feel her muscles clamp down on his and they both came to their climaxes and the same time. Inuyasha bit down on Kagome's neck marking her as his and purposely cutting his tongue on his fang letting some of his blood mix with hers, before his saliva sealed up the wound.

Completely spent the two lovers laid there without a care in the world, just glad to have each other silent company.

By the time the two lovers had finally left the bed half the day was gone.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you going to use the jewel for now that it is complete." Kagome asked

"To be completely honest I have no idea. I have not given it much thought." Inuyasha replied.

"Okay her it is, do with it what you please." She said as she tossed it to him before exiting the hut.

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha called out after her.

"For a walk ALONE and I don't want that jewel here when I get back okay" she said with a smile and then she was gone. 'I hope he finds another way to use the jewel shard than to become a full fledge demon. But I guess I can only hope.

"What the fuck am I supposed to use this for" Inuyasha said out loud to himself. "I guess I really don't want to become a full fledge demon, I mean I have seen what happens."

For the next hour all he did was stare at the jewel wondering how to use it. About ten minutes later he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent.

'Shit if she comes back and finds that I have not yet then who knows what she will do.' He thought to himself.

To avoid conflict he grabbed the jewel and ran from the hut towards the sacred tree.

"Man this is where it all started, where I first met Kagome." He said to the sacred tree "The jewel seems to be the reason why Kagome came here and can go back and forth between the well. If I use it then will she be able to come back." He then sat down in front of the sacred tree and thought long and hard about how he could fix the problem.

-

Kagome entered the hut and found it was empty. She felt a pain in her chest, but she convinced herself that he would return to her.

Her thoughts of Inuyasha were interrupted when everyone walked into the hut.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelped as he jumped into her arms. "Hey Kagome why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

Hoping to avoid that question again she changed the subject. "So did you manage to get rid of the demon?"

"Yeah he was pretty weak" Miroku replied "Back to the subject on Inuyasha where has he gone off to."

"I don't know I gave him the sacred jewel and told him to do with it what he pleases, and then I left, but when I came back he was gone and so was the jewel."

"You gave him the jewel and did not see how he used it?!" Sango said worried "Without you around he probably turned himself full demon"

"No I don't think so, I trust that he uses the jewel some other way." She said

"Oh well it is up to Inuyasha to decide what he does with the jewel." Kaede said and everyone agreed and they just had to wait and see.

-

'Damnit! What am I going to do with the jewel. I have been sitting here for hours and I still have no Idea what to do with it.' Inuyasha thought to himself, but then he caught a scent and turned his head immediately to see his older brother standing before him. ''Sesshomaru what do you want?" he said angrily

"To make sure you did not try and kill yourself again."

"Look that was in the past I think now that I realize that every can forgive me that I can continue to live." It was true Inuyasha truly felt that if his friend knew the truth they would leave him.

"Okay then I see, I will see you again." As Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away Inuyasha caught a glimpse of the Tenseiga and an idea popped into his head.

"Sesshomaru wait." Inuyasha called to him

"What is it?" Sesshomaru replied a little curious himself

" I need your help with something." Shocked that his little brother would ask for his help Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. "I want to purify the jewel, but I don't want to turn into a human, so I need you use the Tenseiga to help me."

"Help you what?"

"To purify the jewel, what else."

"How could I possibly help you?"

"Just follow me and draw the Tenseiga." Inuyasha took Sesshomaru to the bone eaters well and split the jewel into two halves. "Now draw the Tenseiga and place this half on it." Actually listening to his brother Sesshomaru did what he was told. "Okay good now stay put and don't move.' Then Inuyasha jumped into the well.

On the other side he drew the Tetsusaiga and placed the other half on his sword. 'God I hope this works.' And with that he made his wish. "I wish that the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga where more powerful against demons." And with that the jewel began to glow and was absorbed by the Tetsusaiga and the Tetsusaiga began to glow pink. On the other side of the well the Tenseiga did the exact same thing.

The Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, in unison, began to pulsate as energy left them and shot down the well. On both sides of the well a pink light was emitted so bright that it could be seen for miles.

From the house everyone saw the light and began running towards the well. When they arrived they were shocked. Sesshomaru was standing there holding sword that looked like a mini Tetsusaiga. It was the same length as Tokijin, a third the width of the Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshomaru, what just happened and where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she approached Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just ignored her and stared at his new sword.

_Ok please review and tell me what you think._


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion, Clarity, and Chaos

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters_

As the light cleared Inuyasha stared at the Tetsusaiga in awe. He could feel the power radiating off the blade and it made him smile on the inside and outside. His trance was broken as Souta, his mother, and his grandfather came running in as they had seen the light being emitted from the well house.

"What the heck just happened!" Souta shouted as he burst through the door. "Oh Inuyasha it's you.."

"Oh Inuyasha did you and Kagome make that light as you came through well?" Kagome's mother asked as she cut off her son.

"You didn't break anything did you" Kagome's grandpa asked as he looked around

"No I did not break anything and Kagome is still in the Feudal Era I was just purifying the Shikon Jewel and making sure that the link between the two worlds is permanent." Inuyasha replied eager to get back to the Feudal Era. "Well I better get back if you could see the light from inside this house, then who knows who saw it in the my time and I should probably get back to explain to everyone." And with that he jumped into the well.

As he hit the bottom a strange pink light appeared and pushed Inuyasha back out of the well.

'What the fuck' Inuyasha thought to himself 'I hope I did not fuck anything up.'

-

Sesshomaru smiled as he could feel this new power coming from his sword.

"Sesshomaru what just happened?" Kagome asked again getting frustrated that he would not answer her.

Finally getting annoyed of being pestered he turned to everyone and said. "I am not exactly sure what happened, but it involved the Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, the jewel, and that well. You will have to ask Inuyasha when he returns from where ever he went when he jumped down the well. "

"He did what with the jewel ?" Kagome asked

"I don't know ask him when he gets back like I told you before." Sesshomaru said and began to turn around and walk away, but stopped as a pink flash of light quickly flashed and disappeared at the bottom of the well.

Seeing Sesshomaru's hesitation and the direction he was looking made her go up to well and peer inside and she too saw the flashing light.

The others soon followed the two and also looked into the well. "What are you guys looking at" Shippo asked as he failed to see what the two others were looking at. Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused as well.

"Maybe it is Inuyasha trying to get back from where ever he was" then Sesshomaru turned and away.

After hearing this Kagome quickly jumped down into the well. On the other side Inuyasha Jumped down again hoping that somehow this time it would be different. They both hit the bottom of the well at the same time and a pink aura flashed around both of them and then they sunk into the blue light of the well just like normal.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as they met somewhere in the middle of the transportation sequence between the two worlds. "I was worried about you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face his robe.

"Relax Kagome I am fine." Inuyasha responded and he pulled her closer to him. "I will explain everything to everyone when we get back to Kaede's hut so I don't have to explain it more than once. Is that okay?"

"Mmmhm" was all she could muster as she let tears of relief ran down her face.

As the two reappeared on the Feudal Era side of the well their friends seemed to be rejoiced and eager to find out exactly what happened.

As the group entered Kaede's hut everyone, except for Inuyasha, hurried to prepare dinner, a stew, and get everything situated.

'Man they must really want to know' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Finally everyone was situated with their stew and Miroku sat down next to Sango and Kagome next to Inuyasha. Quietly they all ate and stared at Inuyasha.

"Okay so how was everyone's day today?" Inuyasha asked causing everyone to spit out their stew back into their bowls.

"Your joking right Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he and everyone else recovered from that stupid question.

"Yeah I guess you guys really want to know what happened with me and the jewel. Well okay pretty much what happened was I purified the jewel and made Tetsusaiga stronger." With that he stopped and began eating again.

"That's it, nothing more to it?" Kagome asked as she stared at him with disbelief. "What about Sesshomaru and the well?

"Oh yeah I well I figured that with the jewel gone that Kagome would not be able to use the well anymore so I had to find a way to use the jewel and the well at the same time. In order to do that I needed two things that were connected. It just happened to be that Sesshomaru was nearby so I figured that our swords were connected and I could use that. Another reason that that thought was perfect was that since the Tenseiga is a holy sword the jewel could not possibly be tainted. So I made a wish that made both our swords stronger while still purifying the jewel at the same time. The part with the well I just thought if we made a permanent wish with the two swords that would transcend through both 

times keeping a permanent connection from the two worlds as well." He finished satisfied that he answered everyone's questions.

"You could not have just started with that from the beginning could you, instead you had to try and kill us with your sarcasm first." Sango said jokingly.

"Yeah…. Oh yeah I almost forgot that me and Kagome are mates now." Inuyasha added.

This caused Sango to start coughing on her stew, Miroku and Shippo to shoot stew out of their noses and onto the floor, and Kaede to drop her spoon. Then they all stared at the two in disbelief.

"Is this another cruel joke?" Sango asked

"No he is not lying, but I wish he would have waited to tell everyone and talk to me about first." Kagome responded

"C'mon talk is cheap and besides I don't see what the big deal is anyway." Inuyasha said but regretted it as soon as he said it knowing what was coming. At first everyone was silent looking at Kagome who had a blank look on her face. Knowing what was coming they all braced themselves. Sure enough they good mood was ended.

"NO BIG DEAL, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU IDIOT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran out of the hut with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Inuyasha how could you be so inconsiderate you are a jerk." Sango added as they both go up to follow her.

"Inuyasha I think you have don't enough." Sango said noticing what Inuyasha was doing.

"No, I am going you stay here, I created this situation and I need to set it straight, I hope you guess all know that I did not want it to come out like that, it just did." And with that Inuyasha left the hut leaving a dumbfounded Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede, who through this whole ordeal managed to stay silent.

"Let us hope that he does not make the situation worse." Miroku said looking at Sango who nodded her head in agreement.

"Man Inuyasha can be so inconsiderate sometimes and he." Shippo said and everyone nodded in agreement this time.

_Please review and tell me what you guys think, because to be honest i am getting a little dissapointed from the lack of response, but oh well i guess as long as i keep getting hits it is okay, but i really do appreiciate the people who have revied so far._


	8. Chapter 8 Peace for the Moment

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

"Oh where is Lord Sesshomaru… I can't believe he did not take me with him." Jaken said to Rin

"Relax Jaken he will be back soon, sheesh sometimes you can be so annoying." The young girl replied as she went back to picking her flowers.

"Hmph! What would you know about it." Was his reply.

"Apparently a lot more than you do Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he walked out from behind a few bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" both Jaken and Rin called in unison excited to see their lord.

"Your back… so where did you go?" Jaken asked curious about his lord's disappearance.

"To see Inuyasha." Was his reply

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief "Wa…Wa. Why would you go see that ungrateful half breed?"

"I went to make sure that he was still alive, if you really must know." Sesshomaru replied. This also shocked Jaken for the fact that he actually answered his question for once.

"Come Rin we are leaving." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away as Rin, Jaken, and Ah and Un.

'something good must have happened with Inuyasha for Sesshomaru to be in this good mood, maybe he killed him…NO that cannot be it or he would have the Tetsusaiga, but I still wonder what happened between the two. I mean Sesshomaru usually is in a bad mood after fighting with Inuyasha, but it is different this time. Maybe, just maybe they did not fight. No that cannot be it.' Jaken thought to himself as he continued to follow Sesshomaru.

-

Inuyasha leapt through the forest coming to a clearing by a stream. He could see the women he loved sitting on a rock with her knees up, her arms wrapped around them, and her head buried in between them crying. Inuyasha stood there for a second , he could smell the tears running down her face and hear her sobs. Seeing her like this made his heart drop and he himself almost break down and start crying as well knowing he was the cause of her suffering.

Slowly he approached her still unsure of what to say. As he got closer it caused her to look up as see him about ten feet from her. With her eyes wide and still full of tears and looked into his golden eyes. He looked right back into hers as well.

It pained Inuyasha to no end as he could see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

Finally breaking the silence between them Inuyasha was the first to speak. " If I did not have this keen nose I would have guessed that you would have gone to the sacred tree." It came out kind of awkwardly but then again he was trying to get her to talk to him.

"I am mad at you right now Inuyasha, so why would I go to the place where I first met you to only think about you?" she responded.

"Well you are thinking about me now, aren't you?" He asked as he took a few more steps towards her.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said after a slight pause as she sniffled back more tears.

Finally getting up the courage he closed the gap between them and pulled Kagome up into his arms.

"I am sorry Kagome… I should have talked with you first before saying anything." As he tightened his embrace on her.

"Inuyasha are you just saying that because you know that is what I want to hear?" she asked him as she buried her face in his robe.

Inuyasha was shocked at this question, but it also cut him deep because he knew that he had really messed up this time. "Kagome I have never been one to express my feelings well, especially when it comes to love, I mean I did tell you I loved you when I was killing Naraku after all. But I guess that still does not change how inconsiderate I was. I do love you more than anything and I will always be there for you no matter what, and I can't stand to see you like this. What I said back there really came out wrong, the fact we are now mated is a big deal, and I do understand how life changing it is for you…."

"Then why did you come right out and say it? We are together now and you're not the only one who gets to make decisions about us." Kagome said cutting him off.

"I did it because I am so happy that we are together and the reaction I hoped for from everyone including you was not what I got. I guess I pictured this fantasy for everyone to be happy for us and for you to happy….I am really sorry." He said as he lowered his head onto hers and buried his face into her hair as tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"Inuyasha you're so stupid." Kagome said with a smile, but still crying at this happy/sad moment the two of them were having. "Everyone is happy for us, but I guess we kind of ruined out own happy mood."

"You mean I ruined it right?" Inuyasha said lifting his head to let his chin rest on her head.

"No Inuyasha I mean we ruined it." She said as the last of her tears fell from her eyes.

Taken back by this he pulled Kagome away from him a little and leaned back to look into her eyes and gave her a confused look.

"Well I may have overreacted, that partly was partly why I was crying too I knew that in the back of my head what you meant, but the way it came out sort of crushed me, but once I had time to think about it I understood I guess. Can you forgive me?" Kagome said with her eyes eyed and blurry.

With a smirk on his face he captured Kagome's lips and pulled her back into his embrace. "Of course I can." He whispered into her ear.

The two stayed in that position for a while before Kagome finally realizing how tired she was. "Inuyasha I think we better go back to Kaede's before everyone thinks what we are up to."

"Hmph! Let them think what they want, right now I really don't want to move." He said as he sat down against the base of a nearby tree and dragged Kagome with him. She curled up into his lap.

At first she struggled a little bit, but finally she gave in as his warmth surrounded her. She attempted to argue but sleep found her first as she let hear head rest on his chest.

The nest morning Kagome woke up from the most peaceful sleep she had ever had as the sun hit her face. She started to examine her surroundings and realized where she was and who she had spent the night with. All she could do was smile as she put her head back onto Inuyasha's chest taking in the moment.

"I see you're awake." Inuyasha said as he looked down.

"Yeah the sun can do that to you can't it." She said as Inuyasha stood up with her held in his arms. As her feet hit the ground she felt a rush of cold air hit her. She shivered as she clung onto Inuyasha. He smiled as he wrapped his hands around her tighter.

"How did you sleep" he asked as he let out a big yawn showing off his fangs.

"Amazing, who knew how comfortable your body would be." Kagome said with a slight giggle.

Inuyasha looked down and kissed the top of her head."Well should he go back to the village and see how everybody is doing. "

"Do we have to" she replied

"Not if you don't want to, hell we could runaway and never go back if that is what you want." Inuyasha said

Kagome looked up at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Well since we seem to be doing whatever I have wanted recently, then I guess we should go back to the village."

"If you say so" with that he scooped her up bridal style and began leaping through the forest.

As they approached the village they say Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walking in their direction.

"There you two are. Where were you guys we have been worried sick." Sango said relieved to see her two friends.

"Relax my dear Sango, I knew there was nothing to worry about, they were just fine." Miroku added with a lecherous smile that earned him a slap across the face from Sango.

"Miroku you think by now you would have learned." Shippo sighed as he turned to follow Inuyasha and Kagome back to the village.

"Shippo you think by now would have realized that he won't ever change" Inuyasha added that earned him a "True" from Shippo as the new couple walked back to the village hand in hand followed by their friends.

_Yeah I know it seems like I wrapped this story up already but there is more to come so those of you that do enjoy this story there is more to come. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9 An Old Enemy Returns?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

A little over a month had passed since the death of Naraku and since Sango and Miroku had gotten married and Inuyasha and Kagome had built them a house as a wedding present in the village. It was the biggest house in the village, partly because Inuyasha, who did most of the building, and Kagome, the one who designed most of it, knew that Miroku would want lots of children. They also wanted to leave room for Shippo and themselves for the time being so they could stay there before they got married and Inuyasha built them their own home.

Inuyasha had promised Kagome that he would marry her in a human ceremony in both times, but first she wanted to get through middle school at least. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed because it was only a few months left of her final semester. Kagome had a plan for coming to the feudal era, but much to Inuyasha's dismay she only would visit them on the weekends and stay two nights before going back. Sometimes she would wait even longer to come because of homework.

He had promised Kagome that he would not follow her to her time because apparently she needed time to study and with him there she would be unable to focus, not because he was annoying, but because every time he was around her she only wanted to stay near him and would blow off her work.

It had been ten days since Inuyasha had last seen her and he desperately wanted to go jump down the well and go see her. The only thing that kept him from doing so was that on the first night she would come back they would have their "alone" time and she threatened to take that away if he did not abide by her wishes.

So he waited in the sacred tree waiting for her to come back. Finally he picked up her scent and he jumped straight from the sacred tree to the well with a huge smile on his face. As he landed on the ground next to well and helped her up his smile quickly vanished as he looked on the gloomy look on Kagome's face.

"What's the matter? Did you fail one of your tests or something?" he asked as he could not hide the worry from her voice.

"Well sort of." She responded in almost a whisper

"It's okay Kagome, you know that you will have more." Inuyasha told her trying to bring her out of this bad mood.

"Inuyasha it was not that kind of test…It was, well I was late." Kagome repsoned

"Late…For what?" he asked her with a curious look on his face

"Well Inuyasha how much do you know about a woman's anatomy?" Kagome asked him

"Uhh err umm…. What?" Inuyasha asked now completely lost now.

"Well Inuyasha I guess to put it simply, every month I have what in my time his called a period, and what that means is that when a girl is not pregnant she bleed for a couple of days as she gets rid of the unfertilized egg among other things." Kagome told him and felt really awkward explaining it.

"Well Kagome then was is the problem, from my point of view the fact you're not bleeding is a good thing, is it not?" Inuyasha asked now becoming even more confused if at all possible.

Kagome's anger began to rise as he was unable to pick up on what she was really trying to tell him, but it was quickly gone as she looked into his eyes and was able to see how lost he was in what she was saying.

After thinking a moment she thought she mine as well come out with it considering Inuyasha was not going to be able to pick up on what she was saying. "Inuyasha I guess what I mean to say is I am pregnant."

He looked at her in complete shock for a second before asking "It is mine isn't it?"

It was Kagome's turn to be shocked. "Who the hell else's would it be?" now she was almost screaming "I am not a whore you know and I would never betray you. How could you ask a question like that anyway?"

Sensing her anger he quickly responded "Sorry, I know that was a stupid question, but you kind of caught me off guard, I mean that I was not expecting that.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she would have fallen over to if she had not been sitting next to Inuyasha "I guess I did sort of catch you off guard didn't I?" she lied not really wanted to backtrack the conversation. "So what is your opinion now?"

"What do you mean, are you not happy?" Inuyasha asked

She leaned her head on his shoulder and started crying. Almost without thinking he pulled her into his arms and sat down at the base of the well. "What is the matter?"

"Inuyasha don't get me wrong I am thrilled to have your child, but I did not want it to be this soon that is all, I mean I wanted to finish school first." She managed to choke out between sobs.

"Well how do you know you're pregnant anyways, I mean you said that you were just late or something."

"Well then I got a pregnancy test and it said that I was indeed pregnant." Now she had stopped crying as she was able to see how much Inuyasha was trying to be supportive.

"They can do that!"

"Well in my time they can yes."

"Hey wait a minute I thought you said that you were taking something that would keep you from getting pregnant in the first place. "

"I was, but I guess the first time we… well you know, it happened."

"Well are you going to keep it?" Inuyasha asked hoping that she would, but he would understand if she did not want to.

"Of course I am, you should know by now that I could not harm another human being." She fired at him.

Without saying another word he captured her lips in a passionate kiss which she returned with even more passion. That got Inuyasha's blood going.

Somehow able to predict what was going to happen she broke the kiss not wanting to have their "alone" time yet.

Sensing this he stood up and began walking towards the village.

"Are you just going to leave your pregnant mate here by herself?" Kagome asked kind of irritated.

Knowing that he had just made another mistake he quickly apologized and picked her up bridal style at began leaping from tree to tree to the village.

The couple entered Miroku and Sango's hut to see them sitting by the fire cooking dinner almost expecting them.

"You two are just in time dinner is almost ready" Sango said greeting her two guest.

"Man it was like you guys were expecting us." Kagome said as Inuyasha placed her feet and walked over and sat down on the bench across from her friend.

"Well sort of, we always know about what time you come back and every five days after you leave we start cooking dinner at the same time hoping that you and Inuyasha come in." Sango said with a smile. Then Miroku and Shippo walked in.

"Kagome!" they yelled in unison as Shippo ran over and gave Kagome a hug.

"Nice to see you too Shippo. " Kagome said returning his hug. "And you too Miroku." She added not wanting to leave him out as well.

The group settled down as Sango began serving the food. The friends gathered around as Kagome told them how things were going in her time and Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo filled them in on what had been going on in the feudal era.

After dinner Kagome helped a reluctant Sango clean up and the group sat around a fire enjoying each other's company. Kagome then whispered something to Kagome then he nodded. They other saw this and immediately were curious.

"What are you two not telling us?" Sango asked now suspicious.

"Well……" Kagome paused for a while

"Well what?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all chimed.

"Me and Kagome are pregnant!" Inuyasha said with a large smile on his face.

"Is he serious." Sango asked and when Kagome nodded she literally jumped over to her and embraced her. "I am so happy for you both."

"Congratulations." Miroku said walking over and putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Shippo was still confused on what was going on. Kagome looked over at him and saw this. "It means I am going to have a baby."

Understanding this he ran over and joined the tiny celebration.

"Inuyasha you better be careful, cause you know that women tend to get moody when they are pregnant." Sango told him jokingly.

"So Sango when are you and Miroku going to have a baby of your own?" Kagome asked knowing about Miroku.

"We have been trying since the wedding, but there is no way of knowing, I guess we will just have to wait."

"Hey Kagome didn't you say that in your time you could tell when somebody is pregnant so they know?" Inuyasha said not really asking, but just looking for reassurance.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Really?" Sango and Miroku both said excitedly

"Yeah, and I could bring you some the next time I come back from my time." Kagome said. However when Inuyasha heard this it irritated him that she was still going to be travelling back and forth even when she was pregnant. He decided against saying anything now though not wanting to break the happy mood.

The two couples and the kitsune retired to their bedrooms and they were all quite as they drifter off into dreamland.

The next morning everyone was woken up by a bright pink light that could be seen for miles around that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"What the heck is that light?" Kagome asked as they entered the main room of the house. Both Sango and Miroku came out at the same time. Sango was dressed in her demon slayer outfit carrying her hiraikotsu and Miroku was carrying his staff and sacred sutras.

"You guys look like your dressed for battle." Inuyasha said looking at the worried look on their faces. "Let me guess you guys want to go after whatever is making that light huh? Well you guys go ahead it is no concern to me. "

"Inuyasha I think it concerns you more than you think, the last time we saw a light like that was when you appeared out of the well with Sounga."

Hearing this made Inuyasha's blood run cold. Had the wish he made on the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga actually affect Sounga as well? Either way Inuyasha now had to find out what exactly was going on.

_Ok please review and tell me what you guys think._


	10. Chapter 10 Reunited

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

_Sorry for the long wait I usually like to not go more than 5 days without updating, but then I got loaded up with 4 projects for school. Then I figured that since I made everyone wait so long that I should really try and make this chapter good. Well enough of me rambling on and here is the new chapter._

"Are you absolutely certain that is the same light?" Inuyasha asked now reaching for the Tetsusaiga.

"I am sure of it. I will never forget the light or aura I was sensing when you appeared through the well with the Sounga." Miroku said sounding more serious than usual.

"Then I guess I have to go find Sesshomaru and beat the Sounga once again." Inuyasha said not happy about teaming up with his brother, even though the two of them had been getting along better recently because of Inuyasha's wish on jewel.

"I doubt you will have to find him, I am sure that he will be there too because he also saw the light from the well that day." Sango said now exiting the hut with Miroku.

"Kagome, I want you and Shippo to stay here." Inuyasha said looking straight into her eyes. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha cut her off. "No questions asked, I don't want you putting yourself or the pup in danger."

Seeing as she was not going to be able to win this battle Kagome agreed to stay behind, then Inuyasha exited the hut and followed Miroku and Sango.

"Are you really going to listen to Inuyasha and stay behind?" Shippo asked in shock at what he had just witnessed. " I mean I have never seen you give up so fast that is all." He quickly added not wanting to upset her.

"I dunno Shippo, part of me is screaming to go and follow him, and the other part is telling me to listen to him." Kagome replied staring out the window towards the light.

"Then listen to your good half and follow him." Shippo encouraged.

Dumfounded by what she heard come from the kitsune she turned her head from the window and stared at the floor. Not wanting to have hurt her feelings he added "Kagome you love him, and if he really loves you then he would take you everywhere with him."

"Shippo it is because Inuyasha loves me that he asked me to stay behind. If I were to go into battle and get hurt it could also harm the baby as well. He is only trying to keep us safe."

"Don't give me that load of crap Kagome. I remember when Inuyasha tried to stop you from coming back here by stuffing that tree down the well simply because he wanted to fight a certain way and not have to protect you at the same time and it turned out that he fights better with you by his side. Oh and another thing If I remember correctly it was because he had to protect you that he never gave up in the first battle with Sounga." Shippo said almost yelling at Kagome.

Shocked at his response she became quite for a few minutes thinking about everything. "Okay Shippo we will go and support Inuyasha, but if he gets mad then it will be you he takes it out on." Kagome 

replied with a smile glad that Shippo had changed her mind. And then Shippo transformed into a seagull and the two departed from the hut.

-

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara landed just in outside the remains of the crater that was formed when the castle that collapsed closing the hole to hell that was opened by the Sounga.

"Shit I had no idea that the demonic was so strong coming from the blade in the first place." Inuyasha said as he approached the crater only to be stopped by a barrier as he tried to go into the crater. "What the fuck is this barrier doing here?"

"Hmm it seems that a barrier has been placed here to keep demons and humans from trying to get to the Sounga." Miroku said staring into the light in the crater. Sango and Kirara just stood there in silence their eyes watching for any movement that could come from the light or the crater.

"You're almost right with your theory monk" Sesshomaru said emerging from a few tall trees.

"Bout time you showed up." Inuyasha spat at his brother.

"Wait before you two get into it again let me ask one question." Miroku said stepping between the two brothers. "Sesshomaru you said that I was almost correct with my theory of a barrier, what do you mean by this?"

"I mean that this barrier is not so much here to keep people out as to keep Sounga and the rest of Hell in." was Sesshomaru's reply

"You mean to tell me that this Barrier is here to protect Earth?" Miroku asked now curious about what was going on.

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why it summoned Inuyasha and me here." Sesshomaru said now he too was looking at the place where the light was being emitted from.

"Whatta mean it summoned us here?" Inuyasha asked now confused

"You mean to tell me that the Tetsusaiga did not bring you here?" Sesshomaru asked as his gazed turned towards the Tetsusaiga "Hmmm I guess it figured that you would come here, and the Tenseiga knew I would need to be pushed."

" Yeah, yeah we all get it now, but what I want to know is why the hell Shippo and Kagome followed us here even though I told them to stay behind!" Inuyasha yelled turning around to see Shippo and Kagome's heads to pop out of a bush.

" I guess we cannot hide from your nose can we." Kagome said knowing that she was caught

"You should know that by now; so Shippo how'd Kagome get you to bring her here?" Inuyasha said moving his attention to Shippo.

"I dunno Inuyasha, have you ever tried to say no to her, it is practically impossible." Shippo said not wanting to face the wrath of Inuyasha tried to place the blame on Kagome.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed shocked that Shippo would sell her out so fast to protect himself. "Why don't you tell him the truth that it was your idea to come here, not mine?"

"Oh yeah and you would expect me to believe that?" Inuyasha said almost laughing.

"Inuyasha I am telling the truth. It was Shippo's idea to come here, I just did not try and stop him that is all." Kagome responded becoming a bit angry with Inuyasha.

Almost surprised Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head leaving a huge throbbing bump there.

"What was that for Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out "Kagome!"

"Shippo you deserved that from trying to throw me under the bus." Kagome huffed

"Under a what?" Shippo asked confused

"Well in my era we have these…." Kagome started to explain but was cut off by an angry Sesshomaru.

"Can we please get on with this, I don't have all day you know."

"Relax. I doubt that you have a plan to stop what is going on right now anyway." Inuyasha said not wanting his brother to talk to his mate disrespectfully.

"Well for your information I think I know how to stop it." Sesshomaru said as he never missed an opportunity to put is brother in his place. "The way I see it, there is a hole in the barrier where the light is coming out from, so if you aim the backlash wave and I aim the dragon strike at it then we should hit the Sounga eventually."

"Okay then lets give it a try." Inuyasha said desperately wanted to get away from his brother.

The two took aim and the spot and everything happened exactly how Sesshomaru predicted it would, but then something else happened that was completely unexpected. A bright light was emitted from the ground where the two brothers had just aimed their attacks and a figure stood there.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as he looked up at his father as well did Inuyasha. Everyone else just stood there in awe of the mighty demon, who even in death made them feel weak.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I see that you have indeed added to the strength of the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga." Their father said.

"Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha show some respect for your father." Sesshomaru demanded

"We can talk about all of this later, but right now I need the two of you to come with me." The great dog general said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both stared at one another completely dumbstruck by what they had just been asked from their deceased father.

"I will explain everything later, but right now I need you to come with me." Sesshomaru did not hesitate to walk into the light but Inuyasha was not convinced about what he was going to do yet. He needed answers now.

"Just what do you want from me old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"To teach you how to control the power you now posses." Was the response he got.

"Okay, but how long will that take, and when can I return?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Well sorry for trying incorporate others into my life, besides my mate is pregnant with my pup, and I don't want to leave her here all by herself."

Flattered by his thoughtfulness she walked up beside Inuyasha and clutched his arm looking up at his father.

"Oh I see Inuyasha that you have found a mate, well to be honest with you it will be at least a year before he can return, and that depends on whether or not he can master the Tetsusaiga's new powers in that period of time." Inutaisho said directly to Kagome.

"A whole year!? I am sorry but…." Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome

"Go with him Inuyasha, if you don't then you may regret it for the rest of your life."

"But what about you and the pup?" Inuyasha asked looking directly into her eyes.

"We will be okay Inuyasha and your new son or daughter will be waiting her with open arms for you to return." Kagome responded reassuring him that everything will be okay.

"But how do you know, I mean what if….." Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome crushed her lips to his sending him all her love.

As the two broke apart Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes searching for answers that she could not give him. Inuyasha took her into an embrace and buried his head into the crook of her neck right where his mark was and inhaled her sweet aroma one last time before letting go and walking into the light just as Sesshomaru had done. With that the light disappeared and so did Inutaisho.

"Kagome, are you sure that you wanted him to go?" Sango asked as the group began to walk back to Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Sango I don't know, I mean I was torn between the two choices. Knew that I could pursued him to go either way, but in the end I knew that if he chose not to go he might never be able to master the Tetsusaiga, and what if he faced an enemy that he could not beat with just the Tetsusaiga the way it is now and he dies because of it." By the end of her response Kagome had stopped and was in tears and Sango walked up and embraced her. "In my heart I never wanted him to go, but he has given up so much for me that he deserves something as well." Kagome continued to sob.

When the group reached the hut Kagome went straight to her room and began to cry even more, now it was because she would not have the warmth of her mate as she always did when she slept in this time.

-

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around at the strange world he now was in. The three of them stood in humungous castle courtyard surrounded by a huge stream that wound throughout the palace, as well as small bridges that crossed over them, and there were many gardens full of flowers. The whole place seemed to glow in this sort of mist that was everywhere.

"This is place that spirits go when they want to move on from the living. It is neither heaven or hell, but simply another place in the afterlife. I guess the best way of putting it is instead of wandering the Earth for all eternity as a ghost of angry spirit you can come here and live as if you were still in the world." His father explained.

"So it is like a parallel universe to our own for spirits?" Sesshomaru asked curious as well where he was.

"You could say that." His father replied

"Huh, I guess this kind of disproves the whole three worlds deal doesn't it." Inuyasha said

"No I think you misunderstand so let me clear everything up. What I forgot to tell you is that it is only temporary until you are able to move on, I was living elsewhere but was brought here once you made the wish on the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, and once I teach you how to master them then I will once again return to where I was before."

Inuyasha was curious whether he lived in heaven or hell, but decided against it because he was happy that he was able to be with his father ,since he had died the night he was born, and the only thing that would make this moment any better was just about to appear.

"Beloved time for dinner." A women called from the distance, and as Inuyasha turned towards the voice he had heard his heart almost stopped as tears began flowing from his eyes.

"Mother!" he whispered to himself and broke off into a sprint to meet his mother and embrace her.

"Inuyasha." His mother replied in a whisper as well as tears began to flow from her eyes too. The two just stared there embracing each other for what felt like an eternity.

"I have missed you so much." He told her

"The same goes for me as well."

"So beloved I think you said about food being ready." Inutaisho said as he and Sesshomaru walked up the steps towards the two.

"Oh yeah, follow me." Izayoi said wiping the tears from her eyes as she lead her mate and step son into the room behind her.

Inuyasha stayed where he was as he took the time to soak in the moment. For the first time in his life he felt like he was a kid again, and he could enjoy the fact of being surrounded by his family. As he thought of this his mind wandered back to Kagome now remembering that his pup would have to spend the first few months, maybe even years of his or her life without having a father figure. Tears began to fall from his eyes as well as he stared up at the moon, or what he thought was the moon.

"Sweetheart are you going to come get some food?" his mother asked peeking her head out the entrance to the hut.

"Yeah I was just thinking that is all." Inuyasha said as he turned around to face his mother.

"Is everything alright dear?" his mother asked now concerned

"Yeah I am fine just taking in the moment for us being together for the first time in my life that is all." He said putting on a fake smile, which his mother saw right through, but she chose not to push the issue in fear of hurting him and disappeared back into the room.

'Kagome I will never thank you enough for giving me this opportunity to be with my family.' Inuyasha thought before entering the hut to be with his family.


	11. Chapter 11 Return for a Moment

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

Inuyasha woke up from a restless night sleep, he kept having dreams with the same recurring theme, Kagome being injured or killed. So about two times an hour he would wake up and panic when he could not pick up Kagome's scent, but after a few moments he would remember where he was. The thing was that this only made him worry about is mate even more.

Inuyasha got out of his bed and walked outside into the courtyard. The sun was just rising over the mountains, he laid down in amongst the lilies and became lost in his thoughts. He was so oblivious to the fact that anyone was watching him he did not even notice his mother on the bridge looking at him. Worried that her son was troubled she went over to talk with him.

"Inuyasha is everything okay?" she asked him

Startled by her presence he rolled a few feet away way from her and grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. His mother giggled at her son as he had a look of sheer terror on his face. Coming back to his senses Inuyasha relaxed and sat back down facing his mother.

"Mother you should not sneak up on people like that." Inuyasha huffed not liking being surprised.

"You're the demon who is supposed to have heightened senses, so how come you did not sense me coming towards you?" His mother asked curious about how her son had let down his guard. She thought back a moment to his childhood and the time that she had been watching over him from where she lived with her mate and could not recall a time where Inuyasha had ever let down his guard before.

"I dunno, I guess I was just thinking real hard." Inuyasha replied

On the inside she laughed at her son, because he never seemed to think about anything, but being the supportive mother that she was she was sure to hide that from him. "So what were you thinking about then?" she already knew the answer, but wanted Inuyasha to open up about his feelings.

"I think you already know the answer to that." He said not truly wanting to express his feelings towards his mother.

"I know, but I want to hear you tell me." Was her reply

"Why?" Inuyasha asked

"Because I want to get to know you better, after all we have not talked in almost 200 years." His mother informed him.

Inuyasha let out a big sigh as he was ready to spill his guts to his mother. "I was thinking about Kagome, my mate." His mother did already know this, but was excited to hear it come from him. "I really miss her and she is pregnant with your grandchildren. The thing that bothers me though is that I kept having this dream that she is hurt and I am not there to protect her, because I am here, and I just want, no I need to know that she is okay." He finished as he looking into his mothers eyes as he was on the verge of tears.

His mother gently wrapped her arms around her son and whispered to him "I am sure that she will be fine. I know that you might find that hard to believe but you have to have faith." She knew that these words might not help him, but she felt as if she needed to try and help him in any way that she could.

"Thanks mom." He said as he wrapped his arms around hers. The two of them stayed like that for a while. Inuyasha thinking of Kagome, and his mother thinking about him.

"Inuyasha, it is time for your training to begin." His father said as he walked towards him. This caused Inuyasha to jump a bit and his mother almost fell over, but he caught her before that happened.

"What exactly are you training me to do?" Inuyasha asked hoping that he could learn it in a short amount of time and get back to Kagome as soon as possible.

"I will explain that to you later, but right now Sesshomaru is waiting for us." His father turned around and Inuyasha gave one last glance at his mother and followed his father.

Inuyasha followed his father to a completely separate part of the castle which was the complete opposite of the part where he had just been. Here there were no flowers or water of any kind, only dirt. The only sign of life other than the three men who stood there was the constant noise coming from various parts of the castle. Inuyasha heard these sounds all the time, but he had never seen anyone other than his brother, mother, and father since he had arrived there.

"Okay now that we are all together I am sure there are questions that I must ask you two. How did you manage to strengthen the two swords so much?" he asked his two sons

"I will tell you, but first I think you need to tell us how you knew that the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga had become more powerful." Inuyasha demanded just wanting answers.

"If you remember, both of those swords came from by mouth, and I made sure that one was able to protect, and the other was not to kill anyone. Now the Tenseiga can kill and the Tetsusaiga can heal. In order to alter the swords it would take tremendous force to do so." Inutaisho replied.

Feeling satisfied with the answer he got Inuyasha told his father about the Shikon Jewel and how he made the wish so that Kagome could travel back and forth from her time and the Feudal Era.

"Hmm then it is different than I first had anticipated." His father responded to the story. "Then I think that unlocking the true power of either sword will be more difficult than I would have thought. It seems that since you made the wish that you will have to search within yourselves to draw it out. I can only guide through this, but it is something that I cannot teach you. But what I can tell you is that if you unlock this power both of you will be near invincible. But Inuyasha you have to know that the demon trapped inside of you will become stronger as the power of the Tetsusaiga grows as well. Other than this information I just gave you there is very little that I understand right now. "

"Okay then, where does this training begin?" Sesshomaru said eager to grow in power.

"First both of you must find where this power lies within yourselves, only then can I start to teach you how to master your new powers."

"How the hell do we do that?" Inuyasha blurted out

"Look within yourself" his father responded and then left the two brothers alone.

Sesshomaru sat down in the far corner of the destroyed courtyard to distance himself from Inuyasha and focus more on his training. Inuyasha still not fully understanding what he was supposed to be doing just looked up into the sky lost in his thoughts of Kagome and his first child.

-

Kagome woke up the next morning once again alone. It had been about a week since Inuyasha disappeared and every night she prayed that when she woke up that Inuyasha would be right by her side. With another deep sigh she managed to get out of bed and walk into the main room where all her friends plus Rin and Jaken, who had joined them once Sesshomaru had not come back for them and they were curious as to what happened. Much to the dismay of Jaken, Rin, Ah and Un wanted to stay and of course not wanting to be left all by himself he stayed in Kaede's village as well.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango said with a happy smile on her face. Sango had known that the past week and been tough for Kagome, and always tried her hardest to be happy around her.

"Good morning." Kagome, replied weakly. The past week she hardly ever spoke, she just kept to herself. This fact bothered all of her friends as well as Rin, who had always liked Kagome. Jaken was in the same sort of state, but everyone just blew him off as they focused on Kagome.

"Listen Kagome, the others and I have been thinking, that it might be better if you go back to your time and keep yourself busy with other sort of things two help the time go by faster." Sango said as everyone else nodded in approval.

Kagome only nodded in response. It was May and she only had about three weeks of school left, not to mention the make up work she had to do from the week she had just missed. So her friends walked with her in silence to the well and they said their goodbyes then she jumped down the well.

-

It had been a week since they had started their training, yet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still had not yet awakened the power within themselves yet. They had asked their father countless times if there was any faster way to unlock it but alas his response was no.

About a month had passed since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been trying to unlock this power but still failed to do so. They both had made improvements, but the true strength still lied within. Annoyed with his sons inability to unlock this power, Inutaisho, began teaching them basic training things. The Tenseiga now had the ability to summon the dragon strike, just like the Tetsusaiga summoned the wind scar. Inutaisho also informed his sons that when they cut through the actual scar itself, rather than the ones that surrounded the blade, the attack would be at its most powerful. This was because of the wish Inuyasha made about having the two swords being stronger against demons.

-

In that same month Kagome and graduated from middle school. She managed to pass all her exams and keep herself busy for a while. The problem was now that school was out for the summer and she no longer had anything to keep her busy with. She often sat in her room for hours without making a sound thinking about Inuyasha, their child, and their future. Over that same month her stomach grew a little, not enough for her to need to go out and by bigger cloths yet, but you could tell she had gained weight.

After a couple of days of this her mother could not stand to see her daughter in this state anymore and was now determined to help her. Of course she only knew one way to do that.

"Dear how about you go to the Feudal Era and see all your friends again." Kagome's mother said to her.

"I don't know mom I just want to make sure the baby is safe, not that the Feudal Era is not safe, but here I can monitor everything, and get check-ups." Kagome lied. It was not that she lied completely though, these things did worry her a little, but the main reason she did not want to go back was because she knew that Inuyasha would not be there. In her time she could always think that Inuyasha was still there waiting for her, just not coming to get her because she had told him to let her be.

"Kagome then you will just have to make trips back and forth more often then and when you do stay here longer." Was the response she got.

Kagome eventually gave in, knowing that her mother was not going to believe any of her excuses for not going back. Kagome had told her mom everything about how she and Inuyasha were mates and she was pregnant. Much to her surprise her mother was not angry with her, but excited that she and Inuyasha had finally admitted their love for each other, and even more excited to have grandchildren with the cute little dog ears.

Kagome gathered up her medical supplies as well as some of her ninja food. She reached up and opened the cupboard and pulled out chips and candy. She looked up and saw the ramen. All she could do was stare at it. Memories of Inuyasha filled her head as tears slowly fell down her cheek and onto the floor. Kagome heard her mother coming down the hall and quickly shut the cupboard and wiped the tears from her eyes.

After saying her goodbyes to her family Kagome jumped down the well. The blue light swallowed her for a few moments before spitting her out on the other side. As she climbed out of the well a small dust cloud came rushing towards her.

'Oh great why does he have to be here?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga yelled coming to a complete stop "Where the hell have you been? Not digging down in that well I hope."

Kagome had not told Koga that she was from a different time period, nor did she really want to tell him either.

"I was looking to see if I could pump water from down there." Kagome lied.

"Then why the hell did you bring all that stuff with you?" he asked

"Well in case I got trapped down there I wanted to make sure that I had food and water so I would not die." She replied

"So you did not tell your friends where you were going?" Koga asked shocked that she would do something so stupid.

"No, I don't have to tell them everything you know, and besides nothing has happened around here in a while anyways, so I am sure I would have been fine."

"Keh, whatever, just promise me you will be more careful, for if anything would to happen to you…." Koga's voice trailed off as he caught something mixed up in Kagome's scent and began sniffing her.

"Koga what are you doing?" Kagome asked now getting annoyed with Koga

"You….You smell like…. Like…"

"Like what!?" Kagome almost screamed at him

"Like Inuyasha." He said as he tossed back her hair and saw the mark on her neck. "You..you..you..MATED THAT FUCKING MUT!" he yelled as her as he backed up a couple of steps.

Finally Kagome was fed up with Koga and just wanted him to go away. "YES I MATED INUYASHA, AND I AM PREGNANT WITH _**HIS**_ CHILD!" She yelled back at him.

"Then tell me where the fuck he is so I can go kill that fucking bastard for taking you from me."

Knowing full well that Koga would not be able to find or kill Inuyasha she told him "He took the jewel and went that way." She pointed east

"Ok I will be back for you then." And with that he took off running in that direction.

'Kagome, I guess I already knew that your heart belonged to Inuyasha, but I needed to make sure of that myself. I will always love you, but I will never bother you or your mate ever again. I promise.' Koga thought as he disappeared into the forest.

Glad that Koga was gone Kagome had felt a little better, but then she felt bad that she had been so mean to him.

'I guess the hormones are starting to kick in.' She thought to herself.

Kagome followed the road to the village and was greeted by Kaede.

"Kagome, your back." Kaede said astonished that Kagome was standing right in front of her. "I was sure that you were not going to come back until Inuyasha came to get you."

"Yeah well I just missed this place so much and everyone else here as well. Besides I am out of school for the summer." Kagome explained to Kaede. "So where is everyone?"

"The others have gone to slay a demon in a nearby village and should be back before nightfall."

"Oh okay." There was a silence between the two for a few seconds.

"So… Umm… Is there anything I can help you with?" Kagome asked not wanting to just be there with nothing to do .

"No, I don't think so, the truth is that things have been slow around here. I guess ever since Inuyasha killed Naraku demons are afraid to come around here afraid of him. If they only knew that he was gone for a while." Kaede told Kagome. What she did not tell her was that the real reason there was nothing for her to do was because she was pregnant.

"Okay then I think I will just wonder around the village until the others get back." Kagome said not really wanting to stay there if she could not occupy herself, because it seemed that everywhere around Kaede's hut was something that would remind her of Inuyasha.

As Kagome began to walk away the ground begin to rumble and a huge bear demon appeared from the forest.

"Where is the sacred jewel, I know it is in this village." The demon roared

"The jewel is not here, it has been purified and is gone from the Earth, so please this village in peace." Kagome responded to the demon.

"LIES! I know the jewel is her and I will find it." The demon roared again as he lifted one of his gigantic claws and destroyed of the villagers homes.

Kagome's heart began to race as the bear demon destroyed a couple of more houses killing about ten villagers total. As the Bear continued its destruction of the village Kagome ran and tended the wounded and began to drag them to a safe place. The whole time this was going on she could help but think that she was responsible, because if she had not told Koga to go away then maybe this whole scene could have been avoided. Tears began to fall from her face.

Running out of patience the bar left about twenty huts, one of those being Sango and Miroku's, and confronted Kagome.

"Tell me where the jewel." The demon demanded.

" I already told you what happened to the jewel, so please leave the village now." Kagome pleaded not wanting to see any more people killed.

"If you do not hand me over the jewel now I will kill you and everyone else in this village until I find it."

"I told you the jewel is not here."

"Fine if you will not give it to me then die along with the rest of the villagers." As the bear demon raised his claws and swung them towards Kagome.

'INUYASHA!' Kagome's mind screamed

-

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as his concentration was broken. Something inside him screaming. He was not sure what this feeling was, but it did not feel good at all. His father saw this and walked over to confront him.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" he asked

"I…I don't know, all of a sudden this weird feeling of worry came over me." Inuyasha told his father.

His father's eyes grew wide.

"What do you know something?" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Do you know where your mate is right now?" he asked

"No why, should I?"

"I don't know, but sometimes I could sense when your mother was in trouble, it is because when you mark your mate and your mix each other's blood you create a link that can only be felt when your mate desperately and seeing as it is worry that come over you that mean that she is probably in danger."

"How can I help her then?" Inuyasha asked the panic in his voice was evident.

"I..I..I don't know, I am sorry." His father said turning around knowing full well that his son would be devastated.

Inuyasha's blood ran cold and he dropped to his knees, he knew that his mate was in trouble.

"Kagome." He whispered. "Kagome….Kagome….KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as tears rolled down his face and he slammed his fist into the ground.

This caused Sesshomaru to look up and his father to turn around. Inuyasha was engulfed in some kind of aura. Sesshomaru had seen this aura before, it was when Inuyasha had beat Naraku, except this time the aura that surrounded him was yellow and all you could see of Inuyasha was a black blob and a pair of red eyes sticking out. As soon as he had appeared it seemed he disappeared leaving Sesshomaru and Inutaisho stunned.

-

Just before the bear's claw struck Kagome a strange light appeared between then a figure engulfed in a strange aura appeared.

"You will not hurt Kagome or anyone else ever again." The figure said as he raised, what to Kagome looked like a sword and swung it down. A bright light was emitted and engulfed the bear demon.

As the light faded Kagome regained her senses and looked up to see her savior. As she looked at his face a river of tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she leapt into his arms and crushed her lips to his.

The two lovers stayed like that for a long time, each of them not wanting to the other one go. Finally Kagome had to break kiss to get some air.

"Inuyasha are you really back?" Kagome said placing her head on his chest. She felt tears fall on her head and she looked up to see Inuyasha crying.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him still crying herself.

"Because I am so happy that you are okay and that I made it in time." He responded to her.

"Of course and thank you for saving me again." She said wiping the tears from his face. "So have you finished your training already?" Kagome asked happy to have her mate back.

At this question he shook his head as more tears fell from his eyes. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but was lost in her big brown eyes. He had no explanation for her at all, he did not even know what happened himself. He then felt something tugging at from the inside and out and Inuyasha knew that he was being pulled back to wherever he had just come from.

"I am sorry Kagome, but I have to go back now." He said before capturing her lips in the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.

"No Inuyasha don't leave me again, please." She called for him as his body began to phase in and out.

"I am so sorry Kagome." He said as he fully vanished from thin air.

She collapsed to her knees and began crying even harder.

-

Inuyasha reappeared back in the same place he had just been not ten minutes before. He turned around to see his brother and father staring at him.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Inuyasha screamed as he felt his heart being ripped into a thousand pieces as more tears began to fall from his eyes.

His father and brother could only look at him in shock of what had just happened.

His mother, who had been watching from a distance, had heard her son scream and quickly rushed over to see what was the matter. She quickly ran over to Inuyasha and threw her arms around him and joined him his crying.

"I miss her mom, I really really miss her." Inuyasha sobbed onto his mother's shoulder completely soaking her kimono in that area in fresh tears.

"I know you do sweetheart." His mother said trying to comfort her son.

Coming out of his shocked state Inutaisho was able to evaluate what had just happened. "Well son it seems that your training can begin now." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Inuyasha did not hear him though as he just continued to cry and think about the women he loved and how he had just left her again.


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth About Yesterday

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara returned later that night they could not believe the destruction that laid before them. Kagome had not moved from the spot she had last been with Inuyasha and was now curled up into a ball passed out with a blanket wrapped around her. Kaede was tending to the wounded as they approached.

"Kaede, what happened here?" Sango asked in shock.

"A bear demon attacked and killed about 30 people and destroyed 13 huts." Kaede responded as she helped a man drink some water. "It also injured 21."

"A bear demon, where did it go!" Sango almost screamed as she readied her hiraikotsu assuming that he was not killed.

"It was destroyed." Kaede said flatly not wanting to mention the fact that Inuyasha had done it.

"Ok." Sango said with a huge sigh of relief figuring that Kagome had used her all of her strength to fight it off and that was why she was out cold. Miroku of course sensed that there was something Kaede was not telling them, but he let it go for now.

"Is Kagome going to be alright?" Shippo asked worried at how lifeless she looked lying there on the ground.

"Of course she is Shippo" Miroku said reassuringly to Shippo as Sango and he began to help with the wounded.

A couple of hours had passed and the Sun had long since disappeared when Sango and Miroku had managed to find places for the victims to stay while they recuperated. Kaede's hut was destroyed so she and about 10 other victims stayed with Sango and Miroku because they had the biggest home in the village. The original owners of the house gave up their bedroom for a few badly wounded people as well as Shippo. To they and Kaede slept out in the main room. They did this so Kagome could have her room to herself. While they moved her from her spot on the ground to her bed, she did not move a single muscle.

"Kaede are you still awake?" Miroku asked when he was sure that his wife and everyone else in the house was asleep.

" Yes child, what ails ye?" Kaede asked sensing the strain in his voice.

"About the bear demon that attacked the village today…" he trailed off

"What about it?" she asked knowing full well what he was about to ask her.

"How was it destroyed? I mean at first I thought Kagome had done it, but I sensed something strange that I was unable to put my finger on." He finished

"It was none other than Inuyasha who destroyed the demon." Kaede answered

"What!? Is he back from his training, where is he?" Miroku asked, his spirits lifted as he knew what Inuyasha meant to Kagome and that he could bring her out of this sort of depression she was in.

"Sadly I know not of how he appeared or anything, I just know that he did, and just in time to save Kagome, then as he appeared he also disappeared." The old miko finished, now not wanting to say anymore than she already had.

Miroku could only stare at her dumbfounded by his new knowledge. Now he knew why Kagome was passed out on the ground, it was not from exhaustion, but from seeing her mate for a brief moment, then leaving again must of killed both of them. Even though it had only been a month since he had left he could not imagine a month without his wife.

Not wanting to go off into sleep thinking about this particular situation she quickly changed the subject. "So where are the two demons and the human girl who travel with Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked just now noticing that they were not there.

"They decided to stay the night in the village just to make sure that everything was safe." Miroku answered thankful that she had changed the subject, even though he could not forget about what Kaeda had just told him.

"Are they going to be alright?" Kaede asked worried. She had grown attacked to Rin and Ah and Un, they always helped her around the village and Rin was very polite. Jaken on the other hand got on not just hers, but everyone's nerves as he constantly made remarks about them being humans and weak.

"Yeah Ah, Un, and Jaken will protect Rin so there is no need to worry." Miroku told her. And with that they both fell into a deep sleep.

-

Inuyasha had managed to fall asleep in the comfort of his mother's arms while is older brother and Father stayed up and talked about the events of earlier that day.

"So what exactly happened to him?" Sesshomaru asked jealous that his brother had managed to unlock this power and he had not.

"Well he unlocked the power for certain." His father replied

"Thank you for stating the obvious, but about that aura that surrounded him. And do not try and tell me some bullshit, because I have seen him do something similar before when he beat Naraku." Sesshomaru said annoyed with his father.

"You know that if Inuyasha is every separated from the Tetsusaiga and his life is on the line that his demon blood will take over and he will transform. Well what happened today was similar, but yet different at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Inuyasha's power lied where Tetsusaiga's barrier met his demon blood. So in order for him to unlock this power he had to conquer that. I am not sure if he did that or what, but what I can tell you is that when that aura appeared he was both a human and a demon at the same time." Inutaisho explained to his oldest son as he glanced over his shoulder at his son and mate sleeping.

"You mean a half breed." Sesshomaru said unable to understand exactly what his father was saying.

"No son, he was a full blooded human and a full blooded demon at the same time. I know that sounds strange but it is the only way I can seem to put it."

"Is that even possible?"

"If I had not just witnessed it I would have said no. I think there are legends about it though. They are told differently throughout the world, but they all have a few things in common. So the best way I can describe is that when a half demon loves somebody with all his heart and soul every part of him, human, demon, half demon, he will do anything to protect that person. However these were only stories, since there has never been a half demon who has ever loved or been in love since they are not excepted by humans or demons. So they way I would describe it is that when your brother thought he was unable to protect the women he loves so dearly hit tore away at him. In the same way his demon blood comes out when his life is in danger it was trying to escape to protect his mate. Only it was stopped by the Tetsusaiga. So his human blood had to step in and bring the Tetsusaiga and his demon blood together and what we witnessed was that happening. While he is like that, nothing in the entire universe will be able to defeat him." Inutaisho finished.

Sesshomaru was starting had Inuyasha his mouth open wide and his mind racing.

"Don't worry son, it is not something he will ever be able to control, it will always happen on its own." His father said seeing the fear in his son's eyes.

"Is that where my power lies as well?" Sesshomaru asked

"I don't know, it will not be the same in each person that I can guarantee. The reason your brother's power lied there is because that is what his sword has taught him to do, protect. The reason that the power has to deal with your swords is because that is where you absorbed the power through." His father finished

'So I have to look where the Tenseiga and I are connected in order to find this power.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he got up and walked outside leaving his father there to watch over the two who were sleeping.

The next morning Inutaisho walked outside and saw his son with his eyes shut and appeared to be lost in thought. However as he walked closer to him he smiled to himself as he could sense the power that was coming from Sesshomaru and that he was now sleeping.

"Well I guess the training for both of you can begin today." Inutaisho said as he woke his son up.

-

It was mid morning when Kagome woke. It took her a minute to look around and see where she was but she soon figured it out. She lifted her head slightly to look around, but did not move from the position she was in. She was still curled up in a ball and had not moved from that position once she took it the day before after Inuyasha had left.

The images of Inuyasha and the bear demon still filled her thoughts. As she continued to remember the events from the previous day tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Meanwhile outside the hut Sango grew worried about her best friend. Miroku had told her what had happened while they were gone. Sango knew how bad Kagome must feel.

"I wish there was something I could do for her" Sango said as tears for Kagome fell from her eyes.

"I know, but what, it is not like we kind find a way for her to go be with Inuyasha." Miroku said

"I am not sure what you two are talking about but I think there is a way." Shippo piped up

"What how?" Sango said as her heart started racing at the thought.

"Well if I remember correctly, Inuyasha's father is dead, and Inuyasha is not dead. Well if that is the case then they have to be somewhere in between the world of the living and the world of the dead." Shippo finished hoping his friends would catch on.

"That might work." Miroku said considering the idea

"That will not work." Jaken said as he, Rin, Au and Un approached everyone.

'Oh great he is back.' Shippo thought to himself

"What do you mean that won't work?" Sango asked not appreciating the imp's lack of faith.

"I know because I also thought of the idea after I learned that Lord Sesshomaru had vanished with his father. Well it turns out there is another place between the afterlife and the living besides where the great dog general's remains are." Jaken told them

"How do you know about this other place?" Shippo asked not liking the fact that Jaken of all people was shooting down his idea to help Kagome.

"I heard it from Totosai as well as a few other very intelligent demons who have been alive for hundreds of years." Jaken said proud of his knowledge.

"You guys it is okay, I will be fine." Kagome said as she appeared from inside the hut. She had heard everything that had been said since her room was right next to where the group was sitting.

"Kagome are you sure?" Sango asked getting up walking over to her

"Yeah, I mean after all I am the one who told him to go and I will have to live with that. Yeah it hurts not having him here, but I will have to get over it, and besides he is not gone forever and when he does return he will have his family waiting for him." Kagome said referring to the fact she was pregnant.

"You're an amazing person Kagome." Sango said wrapping her arms around Kagome.

After Kagome had got reacquainted with everyone they all went inside and cooked breakfast for everyone, including the people who were wounded.

'Inuyasha thanks to you I now know that you will always be right by my side, watching over me and that has given me strength. I still may not know how you managed to appear and save my life yesterday but I am forever in you debt.' Kagome thought as she followed everyone back outside into the fresh summer day.


	13. Chapter 13 The Time Arrives

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Okay this chapter is kind of all over the place and a lot of months will be skipped and a lot of explanation will be in order so if you have any questions or are just lost feel free to ask for more details or clarification. I am doing this so the story can progress a little faster, because right now I feel that it is moving a little slow for my liking. _

Three months had passed and Kagome's summer vacation was coming to an end and she had spent every second of it in the Feudal Era. In about three days she would have to go back to her time and register for High school. She was still not sure if she really wanted to go back to her time and continue on with school. The way she figured it was if she wanted to come and live in the feudal era then she could just drop out at will. Besides her high school had a maternity leave program, this would allow her to stay home and complete her assignments via packets until she was able to attend school. So pretty much her whole freshmen year would be done from the comfort of her home.

Over the past three months Kagome's belly had grown a lot, she was now five months pregnant. The gang had been very supportive of her and for the past two weeks had don't nothing but wait on her hand and foot, even Jaken, much to Kagome's dismay. She did not want special treatment.

Sango was also pregnant with Miroku and hers first child, but she was only two months from what Kagome could tell, much to the dismay of all the men around. They seemed to be the, as Kagome called them, the Punching bags. Miroku, Jaken, and even Shippo all had received beatings from Kagome and Sango at one point or another in the past three months.

As the day came to an end Kagome could not help but feel sad that she would have to leave her friends behind for who knows how long.

"Kagome are you alright? You seem down." Sango asked as the two pregnant women sat outside watching the sunset, while the men were off doing who knows what else.

"Yeah I am okay. It is just that in about two days I will have to go back to my time and go back to school." Kagome replied

"You are going back to school?" Sango asked with a worried look on her face, which Kagome saw.

"Sort of, see at my high school we have this plan thing that allows me to stay home and complete school while you're pregnant." Kagome told Sango

"Really? That is convenient." Sango exclaimed

"Yeah they do it to try and keep the enrollment up, because some girls get pregnant and after the first couple of months they get morning sickness and stop coming then eventually they get so far behind that they drop out." Kagome explained

"Sounds like in your time that they have thought of everything." Sango said intrigued yet again by Kagome's time.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome said. Then the two were silent for a while.

"I wonder what Inuyasha is up to." Kagome said breaking the silence.

"Well hopefully he is finishing up his training so once the year is done he will come running back to you." Sango said not wanting to really talk about Inuyasha, considering how much he tormented Kagome even though it was her decision to let him go.

"Yeah I bet you're right." Kagome said happy about the thought of her mate being the strongest person in the Feudal Era.

-

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had become a lot stronger over the past three months. They had mastered summoning the wind scar and dragon strike without using their sword's scars. Sesshomaru had also mastered the technique of breaking through a barrier, a power which he inherited from the Tetsusaiga. This almost brought most of Sesshomaru's training to an end, which only pissed Sesshomaru off because Inuyasha still had a long ways to with his.

His father had explained to him that the reason that Inuyasha needed more training was because he had acquired more power in the Tetsusaiga, mainly the Adamant Barrage. Inutaisho explained to both his sons that both swords would grow in power the stronger the enemy they slew. That gave Inuyasha another advantage over Sesshomaru because Inuyasha had already slain a number of strong foes, including Naraku.

Another thing that pissed Sesshomaru off was the fact that the Tenseiga was a sword of healing because he could not begin to match the attacks that Inuyasha had. He had a similar attack to the Adamant Barrage, but it looked like the attack from the Tokijin that just looked like tiny darts.

Meanwhile Inuyasha still had a lot to master in the seven months that remained before he could back to Kagome. In the past three months he had mastered the Adamant Barrage and now could use it to zero in on one target in a huge crowd. He had also master the art of using the Adamant Barrage's homing skill and the Wind Scar to unleash the full power of the wind scar on one target. That had taken him almost two months to master this. He still had to learn how to use other combination attacks, Wind Scar & Backlash Wave, Backlash Wave & Adamant Barrage, and using the powers of all three attacks at once.

Inuyasha figure that he could master the rest of the two combo attacks in four months, but learning to use all three attacks at once could take three months all the while learning to create a barrier, both he and Sesshomaru still had to do that one. So it would be close to his year deadline to master all his techniques. His only hope was that as he mastered more attacks the other ones would get easier.

Right now however it was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was human and sat outside in the early evening with his mother.

"Inuyasha are you excited to become a father?" His mother asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Was all Inuyasha could respond with because the question had caught him so off guard.

"Are you excited about becoming a father?" his mother asked once again.

"Yeah I guess." Inuyasha replied still a little lost at where the question had come from.

"What do you mean you guess?" his mother asked a little irritated with her son's response.

"I am excited and nervous at the same time, I mean the women I love is bearing my pup, but at the same time I do not have a clue about how to be a father." Inuyasha confessed to his mother.

"That can be expected of all men, but sweat heart you will be a great father I just know it." Izayoi praised her son.

"Thanks mom." He told her. 'Great as if I did not have enough to worry about already.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well anyways I am sure your father is wondering where I am so I am going to bed, which is something you should do too."

"I never sleep well on these nights, even though I am sure that I am safe here, I still don't like feeling vulnerable."

"I understand, well good night then." And she left.

-

The day had finally come for Kagome to back to her time and start school again.

"Hey untie me now, I promise I won't transform and clog up the well again." Shippo cried as he watched Miroku and Jaken carry her things towards the well. He had been tied up to a tree half way between the forest and the village. Kagome was riding on Kirara as she passed the young kitsune.

"Goodbye Shippo I will come visit once Inuyasha comes back and gets me I promise." She told him as she kissed his forehead.

"Kagome, don't leave, you can stay here, you don't have to go to school." Shippo yelled after her, but Kagome was already to the edge of the forest before he could finish.

Kirara touched down right in front of the well and everyone seemed sad.

"Come on guys I will be back before you know it, and once Inuyasha comes back I am sure we will have lots of adventures again." Kagome said, not really believing it herself, it was just that she could not bear to see everyone so sad.

"Yeah I am sure your right." Sango said walking over and giving Kagome a hug. "Goodbye" soon everyone followed suit, except Shippo, he was still tied to the tree. After everyone had said their goodbyes Kagome climbed over the well, will a little help from everyone, and disappeared into the blue light.

As Kagome emerged on the other side of the well, she could smell something delicious coming from the house. As Kagome sat there she thought for a second on how she was going to get out of the well. She cursed herself for not thinking about that sooner. But to her luck her younger brother came into the well house just in time.

"Souta is that you?" Kagome called

"Sis?" Souta asked as he leaned over the edge of the well and peered down into it.

"Yeah who else would be down here." Kagome said

"Yeah I guess you're right. Yeah ok hold on and I will get the ladder and throw it down to you."

"Umm yeah, about that, I will need something other than a rope ladder to get out of here, in case you have forgotten I am five months pregnant." Kagome said now getting irritated with her younger brother.

"Okay, then what do you want me to do?" Souta asked

"Go get mom." And with that Souta was ran from the well house and into the main house to get his mother.

"Mother, Kagome is back and she says that she needs some help getting out of the well." Souta told his mother.

"Oh my, I guess she did remember." And with that Ms. Higurashi ran to the well house to see her daughter.

"Kagome you're back!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah mom I am, but I kind of did not think about how I am supposed to get out of the well." Kagome said kind of embarrassed with herself.

"Don't worry darling, we will find a way, but I am still shocked that even when your five months pregnant that your still traveling through the well." Kagome's mother said looking around for something to use to get her daughter up from inside the well.

After a couple minutes of thinking she finally had an idea. "Kagome hold on I have an idea, I will be right back." She called down to her daughter

Ms. Higurashi ran back into the house and grabbed a hammock and her father and son. She ran back to the well house with it and told everyone the plan.

"Okay, here is the plan, Kagome, we are going to throw down the hammock, and you need to spread it out and hook it to the rope ladder. Then we are going to pull you up. Everyone got it."

"Yup." They all said in unison. And they went forth with the plan.

It took a little longer than expected, but eventually it worked and now the family was sitting inside and eating a fabulous dinner.

"More please." Kagome said getting her fourth serving of rice and meat.

"My god sis you sure know how to pack it all in." Souta said as he watched is sister stuff her face with.

"Yeah well, when you're eating for two people, you tend to eat a lot. Besides when the child is part demon it consumes more energy." Kagome told him as she finished her fourth serving.

"Well Kagome, speaking of the baby, I will make an appointment for you to tomorrow and check up on the baby and get an ultra sound." Her mother told her.

"Well mom, I was kind of hoping to go and register for high school tomorrow, and do that maternity program thing." Kagome said a little nervous about going to the doctor's for a checkup and an ultrasound for the fear of seeing that her child is not fully human.

"Don't worry about is sweetie I already took care of that for you." Her mother told her.

"Really? Well thanks mom."

The rest of the night was spent talking about the past summer and the new school year about to approach as well as Inuyasha and the baby. Ms. Higurashi also told Kagome that her friends came by a lot and she had told them that she was in America visiting relatives. Kagome was not thrilled to her this, because she knew that now she would have to answer all these ridiculous questions from her friends.

The next evening Kagome and her mother went to the Hospital for the check up. Sitting the waiting room made Kagome nervous, not because she was the youngest person there, but because she was afraid that the doctors would find out that her baby was not fully human and then a whole big thing would happen and she would become the laughing stock of Japan and so on and so forth.

Her mother told her over and over again that everything would be alright, but Kagome just could not shake the thought from her head.

As the nurse called her name Kagome and her mother stood up and followed her into the designated room and answered all the questions, like how long she had been pregnant, if she was on any medication, all the basic stuff. When the nurse left Kagome was really nervous because she knew what was still to come.

The doctor came in and was looking over the notes the nurse had taken.

"Hmm, it seems that this is your first time in, is that correct?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes that is correct." Kagome told him trying to sound older than she was.

"Ok, but I would have liked it if you had come in after three months, but that is no big deal." The doctor said still flipping through the pages of notes on Kagome's medical history. Kagome could not help but think that if her friends ever got a hold of that she you have a lot of explaining to do.

"Well everything seems to be fine, so how about we look at the baby." The doctor said.

Kagome glanced over at her mother to tell the doctor that they had to leave soon or something to get her out of it, but her mom only nodded and pushed her daughter out of the door.

Once in the room with the ultrasound in it Kagome started shaking a little.

"Relax miss, this will not hurt a bit." The doctor told her as he could tell that she was nervous.

The doctor then smeared the gel like substance over her exposed stomach as the nurse moved the x-ray device over her stomach. As the images displayed on the screen Kagome began to cry, one because she was happy, two because the baby on the screen looked normal. Kagome's mom was happy, yet seemed a little disappointed for her own selfish reasons, because they did not have the cute little doggy ears that Inuyasha had.

"Okay let me go get the pictures." The doctor said as he left the room.

Kagome and her mom waited in silence waiting for the doctor to return. When he did enter he placed the pictures on the light wall and started to explain them to Kagome and her mom.

"There is the head of one of the babies and there is the head of the other one." The doctor told them and turned around to see Kagome and her mom staring at the picture the mouths halfway open.

"B….bab…babies?" Kagome stuttered still in shock.

"As in more than one?" Ms. Higurashi added.

"Yes that is right, you are having twins, and if you look closer one is a boy and one is a girl." The doctor continued.

"I am having twins." Kagome said again still in shock.

"Yes, if you had come in two months earlier like it is recommended this would not be such a huge shock." The doctor said kind of scolding her.

As the doctor continued to explain things Kagome just stared off into space thinking about Inuyasha's reaction to the fact she was having not just one as she originally thought.

The ride home from the Hospital was no different, Kagome and her mother just rode in silence. As the arrived at the steps of the shrine it was about ten o'clock. When they entered the shrine everyone was asleep. Kagome and mother crept quietly into the house and up the stairs.

"Mom I am having twins." Kagome whispered as she and her mother went the opposite directions to her room,

"I know sweat heart." Her mother said and they went into their bedrooms and fell asleep.

-

Four months had passed and Inuyasha had managed to master 2 of his four moves that he wanted. Fight now he was working on perfecting creating barriers. He was doing this instead of trying to master unleashing the powers of all three attacks at once, because he long ago decided that he was going back to Kagome, regardless if he had mastered that move or not. He decided to master barriers over the other move because he figured that learning to create barriers would be more useful than the other attack.

The reason it took so long to master each technique was because it took time for him to learn how to use each technique without unleashing one of them, and he had to grow in power so that he could use the attacks at will.

On the night of the new moon he was sitting there looking up at the stars thinking about Kagome, and how he only had three months left before he could go home. Sesshomaru, who had long ago finished his training, was also eager to get back home. When he got this a feeling came over him, just like seven months ago, but it was a little different, it was more a sense of worry, excitement, and relief all in one.

"Honey what is the matter?" Izayoi asked her son as she could tell something was wrong by the look of worry on his face.

"I..I.. I don't know, I think something is wrong with Kagome, this same thing happened seven months ago, but it is a different feeling I am getting, but I don't know if Kagome is alright or what." He looked up his mother as tears of frustration formed in his eyes.

"Inuyasha I am sure that….." She trialed off as she remembered something. "Inuyasha how far along is Kagome with her pregnancy?"

"I don't know eight or nine months." He told her, but he still did not know where she was going, because he was worried about Kagome.

"Well I think that she is going into labor, and is about to have your children." His mother said as tears of joy started to fall from her eyes as she hugged her son."

-

At the Higurashi shrine everything was going okay and they were all gathered in the living room watching TV.

"Mom, I think we need to go to the hospital. NOW!" Kagome yelled.

"Why is that dear?" Her mother asked concerned that something was seriously wrong with her daughter.

"Because my water just broke." Kagome said with a little bit of panic in her voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Ms. Higurashi screamed as she rushed around and gather cloths and a suitcase, while her dad and son helped Kagome to the car. After a few minutes the family was racing down the streets of Tokyo towards the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14 The Birth of Twins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

Ms. Higurashi, her father, and son waited nervously in the waiting room of the hospital while Kagome was giving birth. They had arrived thirty minutes ago and had been helped immediately.

"When can we go see Kagome?" Souta asked now becoming bored out of his mind with waiting.

"Whenever she has the babies." His mother responded pacing nervously back and forth. Glancing at her father who had fallen asleep ten minutes after they had arrived.

"When will that happen?"

"Who knows, could be in five minutes or five hours, it is way too hard to determine." Ms. Higurashi explained to her son.

"Five hours!" Souta exclaimed

"Yup, sometimes women can spend even more time than that in labor, I remember when I was pregnant with you I spent two hours and labor."

"Sorry I took so long to come out." Souta said now knowing that he could be there a lot longer. He wanted to be there for his sister, he really did, but he did not want to have to be there longer than he had to be.

"Don't be, it was nothing compared to the eighteen hours of labor I had with your sister." His mother told him with a slight giggle.

This caused Souta to fall over backwards in his chair.

Meanwhile in another room in the Hospital Kagome was just beginning to have contractions.

"Ok, on the count of three push." One of the doctors said guiding Kagome through the process. "One….two….three push!"

Kagome let out a noise that somewhere between a groan and a scream as she pushed.

"Okay dear that was good I can see the head just a one more push should do it. Okay on the count of three. One….two…three push!"

This time Kagome screamed as the baby came out and took its first breath in the world.

-

Inuyasha dropped to his knees in pain. His mother was quickly by his side.

"What is the matter?" she asked him.

"I… I…I don't … know. It felt.. like something was… suffocating me." Inuyasha gasped between breaths.

"Hmm, I guess that mean your mate is having your child." His mother said with a huge smile on her face.

"Her name is Kagome." Inuyasha said not mad at his mother, her just did not like her calling Kagome his mate, because she was much more than that to him.

"Kagome, sorry."

"Don't worry about." Inuyasha said as he smiled at her before he doubled over again. "Ugh fuck, why does she have to have me by her side so desperately, it is not like she is in danger or anything. " Inuyasha complained not liking to be in pain at all.

"Yeah, but she most likely wants you there to comfort her and to see your child." His mother told a little irritated.

-

"Congratulations, you are now the mother of a baby girl." Another doctor said cleaning up the baby. She found it rather difficult, because the baby had hair on its head. She had never seen a baby born with hair before, but chose to ignore it. After she was done with the first child she placed a pink beanie on its head, covering her hair and ears, and a pink blanket around her before placing her in a crib that was in the room and went back to Kagome who was already starting to have the other baby as well.

Kagome's next child came out in just one push, which later the doctors laughed about how she must have really not wanted to have another contraction. Little did she know, Inuyasha had once again doubled over in pain.

It was about 1:30 AM when Kagome and her two children were situated in their new room. Her two children were in at 12:02 and 12:08 AM on January 14th, 2008 (_I know that the anime series came out it like 1996 or something like that, but for the purpose of this story Kagome is 16 and has been traveling with Inuyasha for a year, so basically same story just put in a different time.) _

Kagome's mom, grandfather, and little brother, and moved from the waiting room into the new room and now everyone, including Kagome, was asleep.

The next morning Kagome was woken up by her mother. After adjusting to the light she looked around the room to another doctor standing there with some papers.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but this could not really wait a whole lot longer, we need you to come up names so we here at the hospital can file all the paperwork and come up with birth certificates." The doctor told her.

"Yeah no problem." Kagome said still a bit groggy.

"Okay, so put the name of your daughter here and the name of your son here." The doctor said pointing the lines where she should right.

Kagome took the pen and wrote down the two names almost instantly. This stunned her mother, because Kagome had never talked about what she was going to name her children, but then again that 

piece of conversation had never come up before. She handed the doctor back the pen and papers and he then departed from the room.

"So Kagome what did you name them?" Souta asked, excited that he was now and uncle.

"The girl's name is Izayoi and the boy's name is Kenshin." Kagome told everyone.

"Okay, I know where you got the name Kenshin from, the strong warrior your fought in Japan's revolution in the 1800's, but why did you name your child that? Also, where did the name Izayoi come from?" her mother asked

"Why, do you not like the names?" Kagome replied now wondering if she should have talked to her mother before just naming her kids what she thought was good.

"No, no, there is nothing wrong with them; I am just curious where you got the idea's to name your children that." Ms. Higurashi said not wanting to upset her daughter.

"Well I chose Kenshin, because he was a strong warrior and I want my son to grow up and be strong just like his father, and, well this seems kind of silly, but in history class apparently we are learning about Japan's Revolution so the name Kenshin has been mentions a lot. He was also considered the strongest man of the revolution. As far as the name Izayoi goes, that was the name of Inuyasha's mother, so I thought the name fit perfectly." Kagome explained to her family.

"Well Kagome I think the names fit perfectly." Her mother said reassuringly.

"Yeah I think so to, but I still don't like being a great grandfather." Kagome's grandfather said looking over at the babies who still sleeping.

"Dad, I think that I am the one who is supposed to say that I am too young to be a grandmother." Ms. Higurashi said laughing at her father.

That afternoon Kagome was released from the Hospital and everyone went home together. Kagome was already starting to lose some of the gut that was once used to house her children. She only guess that it had something to do with the fact that a little of Inuyasha's blood had been mixed with hers the first time she mated with him. Kagome's mother had assembled cribs in Kagome's room for the children, there were plenty of other rooms in the house, but Kagome insisted that they stay in her room.

Both children still had on their beanies and blankets they were originally wrapped in less than twenty-four hours ago.

Kagome took her children up into her room to introduce them to their new home. She decided that she would change their close first however. So she removed Izayoi's pink blanket and put on a pair of pink baby sweats and a white shirt. She did the with Kenshin, but he had on navy blue baby sweats and a white shirt. Then she removed their beanies and let a short squeal.

"What is it." Her mother said as she burst through the door.

"Mom look at Izayoi and Kenshin." Kagome said knowing that her mom would be stoked.

"Oh my god, are those dog ears." Kagome's mom shrieked, she just loved Inuyasha's puppy dog ears, and now her grandchildren had them as well.

"You bet they are." Kagome said happy herself that they had those adorable ears.

"Hey Kagome, what is up with Kenshin's hair, it was black last night, at least that is what it says on the birth certificate and they had regular human ears as well, what happened?" Kagome's mother asked, Kagome had now just realized this too. "And are those fangs.?" Her mother asked as Izayoi yawned .

After putting her kids into their cribs Kagome sat down on her bed, with her mother, to think about how Izayoi and Kenshin had looked so human last night, but now look so demon.

Izayoi was a splitting image of Kagome, she had black hair and dog ears and brown eyes. After that she had tiny claws and fangs, a trait she obviously picked up from her father. Kenshin on the other hand looked identical to Inuyasha. He had silver hair and dog ears, with golden eyes, with tiny claws and fangs.

Kagome and her mother sat there thinking about everything when Kagome finally had an Idea.

"Hey mom was last night the night of the new moon?" Kagome asked

"I don't know why dear?" her mother responded.

"I dunno just a guess, could you please go check for me?" Kagome asked politely to her mother.

"Of course dear." Her mother responded still not knowing why it made a difference of there was a moon last night or not. So she ran downstairs to her calendar, which had a little picture in the upper right hand corner showing the phase of the moon. Sure enough last night there was no moon in the sky.

Ms. Higurashi ran back upstairs to her daughters room and relayed her findings.

"Just as I thought." Kagome said proud of herself.

"What is that?" her mother asked still confused about what was going on.

"Well mom you see it is a trait that they must of inherited from their father, because on the night of the new moon Inuyasha loses his demonic powers and turns into a human. And seeing as how last night Izayoi and Kenshin were humans. That must mean that they are also half demons." Kagome explained to her mother.

"So what you are telling me is that Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Izayoi turn into humans on the night of the new moon?" Kagome's mother asked trying to make light of what her daughter just told her.

"Yup, and I bet if you look back, on the night I went for my fifth and seventh month checkups somehow, but the luck of the gods, those nights must have also been their time of weakness. " Kagome said thinking back to the ultrasounds.

"Are you happy Kagome?" her mother asked.

"Of course I am, it would make no difference if they were ¼ demon or half, as long as they were healthy it would make no difference to me." Kagome responded shocked that her mother would ask such a question.

"I see, I guess that was a pretty silly question, well anyway I will go cook dinner now, any preferences?" Ms. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Whatever you cook is fine with me." Kagome told her.

"Okay." And with that Ms. Higurashi left the room and her daughter, granddaughter, and grandson alone.

Kagome walked over to the crib and peered inside to see her children look back up at her. This caused Kagome to smile and think to herself. 'Inuyasha I cannot wait for you to get back and see your children for the first time.'

-

The next day Inuyasha felt down, he desperately wanted to be with Kagome and his new born child, he did not know yet she had had twins. His mother saw this and tried to comfort him the best she could.

"Inuyasha I am sure that your child and Kagome are fine."

"I know, but last night reality hit me. It has been so long since I have seen Kagome and now I want nothing now but to just be with her." Inuyasha confessed to his mother.

"I know son, but just think, once you master the Tetsusaiga you can go back to see them." His mother told him.

"Mother I am going back to Kagome after this year is up even if I don't fully master the Tetsusaiga, I cannot stand to be away from her." Inuyasha told his mother. His father had told him a while ago that the reason the minimum time was a year was because once a year the portal that transported spirits from between the world would open up for a day once every year.

"Okay son." She told him, but deep inside her she knew that he would have to stay another year if he did not master the Tetsusaiga, because the forces that had brought her and her husband here wanted them gone as soon as they could, and that would not happen if Inuyasha had not mastered the Tetsusaiga. Izayoi however did not have the heart to tell her son yet, so she let it go for now.


	15. Chapter 15 The Year Is Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

Inuyasha had spent the last two and a half months kind of slacking off a bit from his training. He was constantly thinking about Kagome and his child, he still did not know that Kagome had had twins. This of course irritated is father to no end, because he wanted his son to finish his training. He still had not told his youngest son that he would be unable to return to his new family unless he finished every sing bit of it. He chose not to tell Inuyasha for the fact he did not want to overwhelm him, but now he had no choice with just two weeks left.

"Inuyasha we need to talk." Inutaisho told his son

"About what?" Inuyasha asked being snapped out of yet another day dream.

"About what is going to happen in two weeks." His father replied.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked now confused

"Well umm…" Inutaisho hesitated.

"Well what.." Inuyasha said looking his father straight in the eyes.

"Well first how is your training going?" Inutaisho asked

"Good I am almost done with the final attack." Inuyasha lied. He just wanted his father to leave him alone. The past few weeks he had been constantly bugging him about his training, but Inuyasha was clueless as to why.

"How much longer do you think that it is going to be before you master the final attack?" His father asked him

"I dunno a couple of days. Why?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh okay, then I will let you get back to your training then." Inutaisho said leaving Inuyasha standing there confused

The next week and 6 days went by quickly and Inuyasha still had not mastered his final attack, but he had told his father that he did and showed him a variation of it. Satisfied that his son had mastered it however he just let it go about him not being able to go home if he did not completely master the Tetsusaiga.

Anyways Inuyasha's mind was far from the Tetsusaiga at the moment, because he knew that in less than a day he would be reunited with Kagome. That night seemed to last forever. Inuyasha did not get any sleep at all, he just kept tossing and turning. His excitement about finally being able to go back to his family kept him awake.

Finally the son rose and Inuyasha was sitting on the steps that lead up to the hut waiting for everyone to wake up.

"Good morning dear, I see that you are up bright and early." His mother greeted him

"Yeah I just cannot wait to get back and see my family." He told her. "I will miss you, but I know that you will always be watching over me." He added as he embraced her and tears rolled down both of their faces.

"Well I think it is about time to get you two back to the real world." Inutaisho said as he and Sesshomaru exited the house.

"Yeah I guess." Inuyasha said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It was nice seeing you one more time." Was all Sesshomaru could muster to his father.

"Same here." His father replied

Just as they had seemed to finish their goodbyes the fountain that was in the middle of the pond lit up and opened the portal.

-

On the other side Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the others also saw the light.

"I guess the year is up." Miroku exclaimed a little shocked.

"YIPEEEEEE!! That means that Inuyasha will come back and so will Kagome." Shippo yelled as he jumped around.

"That also means Lord Sesshomaru will be back!" Rin said loudly and her and Shippo began to run around and skip and laugh.

"How about we go there and greet them." Sango said also excited that Inuyasha was coming back.

"YES!!" everyone yelled at the same time.

So Miroku, Sango, Shippo all go on Kirara and Rin and Jaken got on Au and Un and took off towards the light.

-

"Well bye you guys I hope that you will be happy in the afterlife." Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru entered the light.

The two parents watched as their children disappeared, or so they thought as Inuyasha came flying back out of the portal.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said looking around and seeing the same place he had been the past year.

"Inuyasha why did you come…"

"INUYAHSA YOU DID NOT COMPLETE YOUR TRAINING DID YOU!" his father bellowed as he cut off his mate. Now he was now furious with his son.

"Ummm….Uhh" was all Inuyasha could muster

"Well then good luck getting back to see your mate, I guess you will have to wait another year, because that portal only opens up once a year and once it closes there is no reopening it any time soon." Inutaisho said still furious at his son, not because just because he had not mastered the Tetsusaiga, but also because he had lied to him. It was not that lying bothered the great general at all, but he would have told Inuyasha that he could not return if he had not completed his training.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said desperately hoping that he had not just fucked himself.

"Don't you think there was a reason that you had to wait a year before you could go back in the first place, well it was because the portal to this place only opens one year after each time it is opened, which it really rare in the first place. It is like that, because it takes a great amount of energy to open it, that energy comes from the spirit world." Inuyasha's father spit out

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" Inuyasha said

"Because….YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD FINISHED YOUR TRAINING!" Inutaisho screamed at his son for being so dim witted.

Getting the message Inuyasha shut up and had to think quickly before the portal closed. "How long does the portal stay open?"

"About 30 minutes." His father told him.

Inuyasha sat down and began to focus real hard on the Tetsusaiga praying that he had enough time.

-

Everyone looked away as the light grew brighter as on figure stood before them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" both Jaken and Rin yelled running up to greet their lord.

"Sesshomaru, where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked him noticing that Inuyasha was not there beside him.

"I don't know, we entered the portal at the same time, so I have no idea why he is not here. " Sesshomaru said hiding the fact that he was happy to get back.

" Did he not finish his training or something?" Miroku asked

"He told everyone he did, but I guess he did not. Hmph fool I guess he did not master the final attack of the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said showing no emotion at all. "Jaken, Rin lets go." And with that the small group left.

"Inuyasha that idiot, how could he have been so stupid." Shippo said on the verge of tears.

"I don't know Shippo, I don't know." Sango said staring at the portal that Sesshomaru had just walked through.

-

Inuyasha desperately tried to figure out the Tetsusaiga as he fired countless attacks in the courtyard trying to master the final technique. His father and mother watched him silently try. Inuyasha was not sure how much time had passed, but he knew that he did not have much longer.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and begged to himself for help. The anger in him suddenly rose as his eyes opened he stared at the Tetsusaiga as if it was talking to him. Out of instinct he raised it above his head. His father watched his awe as he saw his son do what he thought was impossible.

The Wind Scar around the Tetsusaiga and then what appeared to be the Backlash Wave covered the Wind Scar on the Tetsusaiga and then both those attacks were covered the shards of adamant for the Adamant Barrage. When he unleashed the power of the attack it left both Inutaisho and Izayoi speechless. The then did it again to prove to himself the he had mastered it and did.

Knowing that his time was almost up he raced towards the portal and just as he was about to enter the portal it closed right before his eyes.

-

Everyone watched as the portal closed, and then they just stared at the spot where it had been.

"He did not come back." Shippo said as he continued to stare at the spot.

"Indeed it seems that way." Miroku said in disbelief.

"How could he do that to Kagome." Sango said angrily.

After about five minutes they turned to leave.

-

"It's gone" Inuyasha said as tears began to flow from his eyes. "And it is all my fault." His parents just stared at him saddened they figured that he needed time to be alone so they started to walk inside, but soon stopped.

Inuyasha began to have a golden glow around him and soon he was engulfed with this strange aura.

"Just like before." Inutaisho gasped.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga and sent the full surge of this attack at the statue where the portal had appeared from. In disbelief Inuyasha's parents watched as he cut open the portal and jumped through it.

"We had an amazing son didn't we?" Izayoi said as she embraced her mate.

"Yes we did." He told her and then they disappeared and returned back to their place in the afterlife.

-

Just as the gang had reached the tree line they stopped as the portal of light reappeared for and instant then disappeared. They all stood there mouths wide open as they saw Inuyasha standing there.

"INUYASHA" The whole gang yelled out as they saw him.

"Yo." Was all he got out has he leapt past them in the direction of the bone eater's well.

"That was some hello after not seeing us for a year." Shippo said dumbfounded.

"Relax Shippo he will be back, he is just desperate to see Kagome." Sango said tears of happiness started to fall down her face as she fell into and embrace with her own husband.

-

Inuyasha was at the well and did not hesitate to jump down the well.

Kagome was sitting in her room alone. She had moved the baby's cribs into the guest room for the afternoon, one so they could sleep in peace, but also so she could focus on her work. Her family had gone away for the weekend for Souta's birthday, even though that is was not for another week, and were spending the night in downtown Tokyo with a couple of his friends from school and going to see his favorite comedian Stephen Lynch.

Kagome thought Stephen Lynch was pretty funny, but a one of his songs pissed her off, "Baby" because she could not believe that somebody, even if he was joking, could find their newborn ugly and want to disown him or her. Still she would have gone, but she had a little homework for school and she figured that Souta would not want his big sister there to bug him and his friends.

At that moment, however, she was thinking about Inuyasha and how she was not sure if the year was up or if she would have to wait another day or two to see her mate. Of course she got her answer as Inuyasha came bursting through her bedroom door.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in shock.

"Kagome" he whispered back

The two just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Kagome flew from her chair and into his arms. He quickly place a heated kiss on her lips which she responded to by pushing him against the wall.

Without any more words Inuyasha and Kagome quickly began removing their cloths and jumped onto Kagome's bed. Inuyasha plunged into Kagome, he did not want her to suck on his member or anything like that, he just wanted normal rough sex. Kagome was screaming at the top of her lungs as Inuyasha 

moved in and out of her at a lightning speed causing her to have her first orgasm. Inuyasha soon followed her in suit with his own orgasm, but he did not stop, he just kept pounding her tiny cunt and the same pace. Kagome was not the least bit surprised however as she enjoyed the treatment she was getting.

This lasted all night and well into the early morning before the two of them were completely spent and drenched in their own sweat. In fact Kagome's sheets where soaked with a combination of her juices, Inuyasha's cum, and sweat.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and whispered "I love you." Into her ear before they both passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Sometime in the middle of the day Inuyasha woke up to the crying tow babies.

"Kagome is that the pup?" Inuyasha asked as he woke her up from a peaceful sleep.

"I think you men pups" she said now deciding to call them pups as well.

"Wait, pups, as in more than one?" he asked her.

"Yup." Kagome said happily.

"Bitch I was gone for a year and you went and mated with somebody else and bore him a child, did you not think I was not going to come back!?" Inuyasha yelled the anger in him growing.

"Inuyasha calm down they are both your children, I had twins, you know as in two babies at the same time." Kagome said now getting up from the bed and getting dressed.

"You can do that?" Inuyasha asked now calming down from his misinterpretation.

"Yeah, now get dressed and come meet your pups." Kagome said with a warm smile and Inuyasha followed her out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16 Meet the Pups

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

"Inuyasha wait outside while I get the pups ready." Kagome told Inuyasha

"Why do I have to wait for you to get them ready?" Inuyasha asked thinking how stupid a request it was.

"Well I know it sounds silly, but can you do it for me please?" Kagome asked giving him her puppy dog pout look.

"Fine I guess, but I guess I still don't understand." Inuyasha said giving in to her look.

"Well lets just say I always had this picture in my head of you meeting the pups and I just want it to be similar." Kagome told him

"Yeah, I still don't know how I get talked into these things though." Inuyasha said gruffly. It was killing him not to see his pups and it took every fiber of his being to stay put in the hallway there.

"It's because you love me." Kagome said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing into the room.

"It has to be." Inuyasha muttered under his breath after Kagome had left the hallway.

After waiting about ten minutes, to Inuyasha it seemed like an eternity, Kagome finally exited the room and told Inuyasha he could come in.

"Kagome this is your son Kenshin." Kagome said picking her son up out of the crib and handing Kenshin to his father.

"Kenshin." Inuyasha said quietly with tears starting to form in his eyes. He refused to cry in front of his even though Kenshin would not remember any of it.

Inuyasha held Kenshin in his arms and stared at him. 'He reminds me of me' Inuyasha thought to himself.

After Inuyasha and Kenshin had seemed to be introduced to each other Inuyasha handed his son back Kagome and went over to the other one and picked up his daughter.

"Wow Kagome she looks so much like you, what is her name?" Inuyasha asked barely able to hold back his tears.

"Her name is Izayoi." Kagome said smiling at her mate.

After hearing that Inuyasha lost it, he slumped to the floor with his daughter still in his arms and as the tears flowed like waterfalls out of his eyes.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" Kagome asked getting down on the floor next to Inuyasha.

"I …I…I am just so….happy. " Inuyasha said tears continuing to flow from his eyes. "I have always wanted a family and now I have one and I owe it all to you. I love you so much I …."

Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence as Kagome captured his lips in a bruising kiss .

"Inuyasha you never have to owe me anything but your love, this family is as much a part of me as it is a part of you." Kagome said leaning up against Inuyasha still holding Kenshin while Inuyasha held Izayoi.

The family stayed like that for a long time before they heard the door open and the rest of Kagome's family came in.

"Kagome we're home." Her mother called taking off her coat.

Kagome heard this and quickly got up and put Kenshin in his crib and walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha there. She expected him to follow her so she said nothing to him.

Inuyasha sat there a little bit longer still admiring his children before placing Izayoi back into her crib and exited the room closing the door behind him.

"Is someone else her Kagome?" Her mother asked hearing the door close down the hall.

Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha rounded the corner in the hallway.

"INUYASHA!" Ms. Higurashi screamed as she saw the half demon round the corner. She ran up and embraced him in a suffocating bear hug.

"Nice to see you too." Inuyasha said gasping for breath.

As Ms. Higurashi let go and backed up a step from Inuyasha she slapped him across the face making Inuyasha spin around and have to prop himself up against the wall.

"Mom." Kagome exclaimed shocked at what she had just seen.

"The fuck was that for?" Inuyasha said recovering from the slap and the shock of it.

"That was for leaving my daughter when she was pregnant!" Ms. Higurashi yelled at Inuyasha

"What do you mean, I did not leave her, she told me to go and train to master the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Well then why did you decide to go when knew she was pregnant!" Ms. Higurashi yelled right back.

"BECAUSE I TOLD HIM HE SHOULD!" Kagome screamed over them both before running upstairs to her room crying.

Inuyasha started to chase after her but was stopped by Kagome's mom.

"Inuyasha I will go talk to her it is my fault you check on your children." Ms. Higurashi said tears beginning to fill her eyes as she could her the young children crying.

At a loss for words for the first time in his life Inuyasha just obeyed perfectly and went to check on his kids.

"Kagome, are you okay?"Her mother asked entering her daughters room.

"Yes." Kagome said sitting up on her bed and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I am sorry that I did not tell you about why Inuyasha stayed away from for a year."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, I guess that it is my fault for not asking why he was not around. I guess I always figured that he did not come back because you were pregnant and he was afraid." Kagome's mother said sitting down next to Kagome.

"Well I can't blame you for sticking up for me." Kagome said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry about it sweatheart." Her mother told her as the two of them embraced and cried on each other's shoulder.

After a few minutes of that both women broke apart and wiped their eyes.

"I think you should go and talk to Inuyasha." Kagome's mom told her. "He looked really concerned when you ran out of the room crying."

"Yeah he hates it when I cry." Kagome told her mom and got up and walked out of the room.

When Kagome entered the room where she had placed her children she saw Inuyasha sitting the corner with both Izayoi and Kenshin in his arms.

" Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I just had never told her why you were gone for a year." Kagome told him.

"I figured that much out when she was yelling at me." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah guess, so what was wrong with the pups?" she asked sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Nothing, they just know when their parents are is distress is all and they just need comfort." Inuyasha said turning glance from Kagome to Kenshin and Izayoi. "We do have some beautiful kids don't we?"

"Yup and they get it all from my side of the family." Kagome joked

"As if. They have my, as you and your mother put it, adorable ears." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah they do don't they?" Kagome said.

"Yup." Inuyasha replied.

The two of them sat there quietly looking at their pups and their pups staring right back at them.

"So when are we going to take them back to the feudal era and show them to everyone?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Kagome asked

"Well when are we going to…."

"Yeah I heard you, but i don't know, maybe in a couple of years when they are older." Kagome told Inuyasha as she cut him off.

"A couple of years!?" Inuyasha said surprised with Kagome's response.

"Yeah I am not risking my children's lives if a demon attacks." Kagome said now getting angry with Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha just laughed at her remark.

"What is so funny!?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Both of them will be walking and talking I don't know in a couple of months maybe, you see demon and half demon children mature faster than regular human children." Inuyasha explained to Kagome.

"Are you sure, they still seem so small." Kagome said calming down.

"Yeah I am sure." Inuyasha said.

"Okay then, we will see what happens in the next couple of months then okay." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Okay fine, I will go tell Miroku and Sango then and be right back okay." Inuyasha told her.

"Okay I will wait for then."

Inuyasha handed the pups back to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss before leaping from the window and down outside the well house.

Kagome put her kids who had fallen asleep into their cribs and went back to her room.

A few minutes later one of her worst fears came true.

"Kagome your friends are here to see you." Her mom called up to her.

"Crap." Was all Kagome could say. She knew that her friends would eventually come and see why she had not been at school the whole year and would come looking for her. She knew that she could keep her children hidden, but Inuyasha was a different story and she knew that he could come back at any time.

'Hopefully I can get rid of them before Inuyasha gets back.' She thought to herself.

"KAGOME!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayami yelled as Kagome entered the room. The three of them all ran to Kagome's side

"Where have you been?" Ayami asked

"What have you been doing?" Yuka asked

"We thought you were dead." Eri said.

All Kagome could do was stare at her friends.

"Hello earth to Kagome. Are you there?" Ayami said waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Yeah, I am just happy to see you guys that is all." Kagome said recovering from the shock of seeing her friends.

"Okay so where have you been?" Ayami asked again getting a nod from Yuka and Eri.

Before Kagome could respond she heard her children crying.

"Kagome is that a baby crying?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah." Kagome responded trying to think of what she was going to tell her friends.

"Don't tell me that you had a baby and that is why you have not been at school at all this year." Eri said

"Oh no, that is one of my mom's friends babies, we are watching them while she is out of town on business." Kagome lied.

"Oh well should you go check on them?" Ayami asked

"No my will." Kagome said feeling bad about it, but she hoped her mother would go check on her children.

"Okay if you are sure." Yuka said.

The four of them sat around for about ten minutes talking about what was happening at school and what Kagome was missing. While Kagome was making up sicknesses. The whole time Izayoi and Kenshin were crying.

"Kagome I think you should go check on those babies, I mean they have been crying for ten minutes now." Eri said not being able to ignore the crying anymore.

"No my mom will…" Kagome did not finish her sentence as the crying stopped. "See I told you." She finished " feeling a bit relieved that they had stopped crying.

"Yeah guess you are right, sorry I just can't stand babies crying, I mean it tears me up inside." Eri said.

"So how about that new Fall of Troy album?" Ayami asked changing the subject.

"Oh my god yes, it is so awesome, and Tom is sooo hot." Eri added

"Oh yeah he is a babe." Kagome said feeling bad about saying it because she was in love with Inuyasha, but she soon forgot all about saying that Tom was a babe, because the worst possible thing that Kagome could think of just happened.

Inuyasha came bursting through the door almost knocking the door of its hinges.

"My god Kagome did you forget about the pups or are these people more important than your own children!" Inuyasha yelled

"Uhh Inuyasha." Kagome said

"What!" Inuyasha yelled back then he was able to comprehend who else was in the room.

"Inuyasha this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayami, and you guys this is Inuyasha, my mate."

Kagome's friends and Inuyasha just stared at each other with their mouths wide open.

'Great, it looks like I will have a lot of explaining to do.' Kagome thought to herself.

_Okay there is the new chapter, and that Fall of Troy reference is in there because that was who I was listening to at the time I was writing this. _


	17. Chapter 17 The Pups Taken

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

"He's your what?" Kagome's friends asked in unison.

"She said mate. Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha snapped at them

"Kagome why did you call him your mate? " Yuka asked dumfounded by Inuyasha's intrusion.

"Are those dog ears?" Ayami asked getting closer to Inuyasha and examining him, which earned her a growl.

"Did he say _your_ children?" Eri asked

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"You think." Inuyasha said sending a glare at Ayami who was circling him now.

"Okay I guess I should start at the beginning." Kagome said preparing her story in her head.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the bed while Kagome's friends sat on the floor while Kagome told her friends everything. The whole story, well just about every story from Kagome's adventure's in the feudal era, took about three or four hours to tell and not to mention the interruption from the pups wanting to eat, so it was well into the night before Kagome's friends new everything.

After Kagome finished her friends just stared at her and Inuyasha, who held a sleeping Kenshin and Izayoi in each arm.

"Well I would not believe a single word you just said if it were not for him…"

"His name is Inuyasha." Kagome said cutting off Eri, which earned her a slight grin from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sorry; and your children sitting right here in front of me." Eri finished.

"Me too." Yuka and Ayami both said still recovering from the story.

"Sorry I kept it a secret, but I guess I did not want you guys thinking I was crazy, but in the back of mind I knew that I could not keep it hidden forever." Kagome said seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes.

"Kagome don't worry about, your secret is safe with us, and to be honest it makes a lot more sense than being sick all the time, I mean come on how many teenagers are sick all the time." Ayami said.

"Wow you guys are taking this rather well." Kagome said.

"Well you did not give us a whole lot of other options either, it was kind of a surprise thing." Yuka added.

"Yeah I guess." Kagome responded, after which there is an awkward silence.

"Umm, my I hold one of them?" Ayami asked Inuyasha breaking the silence.

Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome not knowing whether or not to let some person he had met hours ago to hold his children, but Kagome gave a him a nod and he slowly handed Izayoi over to Ayami.

"What is her name again?" Ayami asked

"Izayoi." Inuyasha said quietly .

"Izayoi huh, what a pretty name, where did you come up with it?" Ayami asked gently rocking Izayoi in her arms.

"It…It was my mother's name." Inuyasha said holding back tears. His mind flashed back to his training days when he had spent so much time with his mother.

"Was she a demon?" Yuka asked

"No she was a human, my father was a demon." Inuyasha told her.

"Can I hold Kenshin?" Eri asked Inuyasha seeing the pain in his eyes from Yuka's question. And once again Inuyasha slowly handed over his other pup.

"He is so cute, and looks a lot like you." Eri said looking up for a second to look at Inuyasha.

"Can I hold Izayoi next?" Yuka asked now wanting to hold one of the children.

After a while of passing the pups around Inuyasha took them back and left the room to go put them back in their room.

"Good he is gone." Eri said signaling Ayami something.

"Why?" Asked Kagome curious at what her friends were thinking.

"Well we have four tickets to see Coheed and Cambria this weekend, and we hoping that you would come with us. That was why we came over in the first place." Ayami said.

"Why did you need Inuyasha to leave the room to ask me that?" Kagome asked seeing at it was no big deal.

"I don't know, he just seems like the protective type I guess." Yuka said thinking back to when Inuyasha first barged in.

"Hmm I guess you're right." Kagome agreed thinking back to all the times Inuyasha almost killed Koga for touching her and looking at her. "Anyways I would love to go with you…"

"Who is Coheed and Cambria?" Inuyasha asked cutting off Kagome as he entered her room again.

"Nobody." Ayami quickly replied not knowing how Inuyasha had overheard them.

"Well if their nobody, then why do you want Kagome to come with you guys to go see them?" Inuyasha asked now getting angry about getting lied to.

"Relax Inuyasha, Coheed and Cambria is a band." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"What is a band?" Inuyasha asked sitting back down on the bed next to Kagome.

"A group of people that create music." Kagome explained to him after which there was another awkward silence.

"Well it is kind of late so I guess we better get going." Yuka said stretching her arms in the air and yawning.

"Why don't you guys stay the night." Kagome said realizing that it was almost 11 o'clock

"Are you sure?" Ayami asked

"Yeah my mom won't care." Kagome said leaving the room to go inform her mother, which left Inuyasha and her friends alone.

"So you and Kagome did the do huh?" Eri asked Inuyasha getting right up in Inuyasha's face.

"Eh…Erm..What?" Inuyasha said as he turned bright red understanding what they were asking

"C'mon you know what I mean." Eri said seeing how Inuyasha's faced now matched his robe.

Inuyasha backed up against the wall and was surrounded by Kagome's friends and he thought he was a goner for sure.

"Yeah my mom said it was fine if you guys sleep over." Kagome said as she entered her bedroom.

Her friends quickly retreated back to their old positions on the floor leaving Inuyasha on the bed still bright red.

After Kagome told her friends they could spend the night they all called their parents and told them. As for sleeping arrangements her friends slept on the floor. Kagome was going to as well and give Inuyasha the bed, but before she could lay on the floor Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and onto the bed then he threw the comforter over them.

Kagome blushed as she realized her friends were watching them.

"Just please remember we are in the room too." Ayami said causing herself and Yuka and Ayami to giggle and Kagome to bury her face in Inuyasha's robe.

The next morning Kagome woke up to find herself alone in the bed and her friends sprawled out on the floor and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Kagome figured he had gone to check on the pups so she decided to go and check on them as well.

Kagome quietly crept out of the room and into the hallway. As she made her way down the hall the aroma of eggs and bacon filled her nostrils.

'Well if Inuyasha is not with Kenshin and Izayoi then I know where he will be.' Kagome thought to herself thinking about how if she could smell the food this good that Inuyasha must be drooling.

When she entered the room the sight she saw made her heart jump with joy and tears almost fell from her eyes. There was Inuyasha sitting up against the wall with both pups resting their heads on his chest. All of them were completely out cold.

Eventually Inuyasha raised his head and saw Kagome standing there and he signaled her to come sit down next to him.

"They were crying in the middle of the night and since you were sound asleep I figured that would come and check on them." Inuyasha whispered not wanting to wake them up.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome responded resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we should go down and eat breakfast?" Inuyasha asked smelling the bacon and eggs.

"If you want, I think I will wait for Yuka, Ayami, and Eri." Kagome said, but almost immediately she heard her friends dash down the stairs. "Okay, I guess then I won't have to."

Inuyasha put the sleeping pups back into their cribs and followed Kagome down to the kitchen.

After breakfast Kagome's friends left and the house became quite again.

"Finally they left." Kagome said collapsing on the couch.

"What you don't like them?" Inuyasha asked.

"No it is not that, but they can just be really annoying sometimes, and a little bit of them goes a long way." Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"You can say that again." Inuyasha said sitting down on the couch next to her.

Kagome who seemed to be exhausted rested her head in Inuyasha lap and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapped herself up in it.

"Tired are we?" Inuyasha asked getting a nod from Kagome. And as luck would have it the pups began crying. "I will go get them, you just rest."

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

The next week went by pretty fast as Kagome was busy with her final assignments before the school year ended. She still had a little less than a month left, but since she was on the maternity program she could finish the year early if she chose to do so.

When Saturday rolled around Kagome spent most of the day getting ready for the concert as she dragged Inuyasha to the mall and other various shops.

Finally at about 8 o'clock Kagome's friends showed up to collect her. After Kagome said her goodbyes the group of girls departed.

"So Inuyasha what are you going to do with the rest of the evening?" Ms. Higurashi asked

"Don't know, probably something with Izayoi and Kenshin." Inuyasha replies.

"Well okay, I am going to a book club and won't be back until late so it looks like you men are on your own okay." Ms. Higurashi said loudly enough so the her dad and son could hear her as well.

After Kagome's mom left Inuyasha took his chance and ran upstairs and grabbed is two pups and leapt out the window towards the well house and jumped into the well.

'Well at least they can time travel.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

As they passed through the well Izayoi and Kenshin's eyes grew wide and they began to laugh and giggle which made Inuyasha smile.

Inuyasha made short time getting from the well to the village.

"Inuyasha you're back." Sango said shocked as Inuyasha walked into her home.

"Sango did you just say that Inu…" Miroku stopped short as he saw his friend standing in front of him.

"INUYASHA" Shippo yelled as he ran over and hugged his leg.

"Nice to see all of you guys again too." Inuyasha said looking around at all of his friends.

"Well please have a seat." Sango said gesturing to the small bench on right next to the fire.

"So where is Kagome?" Miroku asked curious as to why Inuyasha seemed to be the only one there.

"She couldn't come." Inuyasha told everyone. "But I did bring a couple of others though." He added revealing the two pups from underneath his robe.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango yelled as she waddled over to Inuyasha, because she was nine months pregnant and do any day now.

"Wow they are beautiful." Miroku said as Inuyasha handed Izayoi to Sango and Kenshin to Miroku. "He looks so much like you. What is his name?"

"His name is Kenshin and her name is Izayoi." Inuyasha told everyone.

"Oh she is so pretty. She looks a lot like Kagome." Sango said.

"Can I hold Izayoi next?" Shippo asked wanting to be included.

"Sure, just have Sango show you how to hold her okay." Inuyasha said to Shippo.

The next couple of hours was spent passing the pups around. Izayoi and Kenshin were just as excited to see everyone as they were to see them. They were all laughing and giggling too.

"So how did you convince Kagome to let you bring them here?" Miroku said handing back Izayoi to Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha responded not really thinking about the situation.

"You know, the last time you came here you said that you and Kagome and you would bring the pups when they could walk and talk." Miroku said.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha said getting quite all of a sudden.

"Wait, let me guess, she does not know you brought them here does she?" Miroku said.

When Inuyasha did not respond everyone knew that he had gone behind Kagome's back to come show them the pups.

"Oh my god she is going to be so mad at you." Sango said with a smirk.

"No she won't, because none of you are going to tell her." Inuyasha said looking at Sango.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Sango asked

"Because I can force Miroku and Shippo to keep their mouths shut, but I can't do that to you." Inuyasha informed Sango.

"Then you should have thought about it before you came here." Sango said not wanting to have to lie to her best friend.

"Yeah I know, but I really wanted to bring them here and show them off I guess. I mean I am just so proud to be a father." Inuyasha said looking directly at Sango.

"Okay fine, I will keep it a secret, but if she asks I will not lie to her." Sango said giving in to Inuyasha's stare.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said before standing up. "Well I think it is about time that I get back before Kagome realizes that I am gone."

Each person took turns saying their goodbyes to Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Izayoi.

"Okay I will see you all later." Inuyasha said as he started down the path towards the well as his friends stood on the front porch waving to him as he disappeared into the forest.

As Inuyasha climbed out of the well his blood froze.

'Fuck she is back!' Inuyasha said as the scent of his mate filled his nostrils.

He quickly darted from the well house and up into the sacred tree to spot Kagome. The gods must have shone on him that night, because Kagome was just walking up the steps to the shrine.

"Yo." Inuyasha said leaping down from the tree.

"Inuyasha, what are you do out here with Izayoi and Kenshin?" Kagome asked

"Well they were kind of getting restless and everything I tried seemed to fail, so I took them up to wait for you in the sacred tree, but as you can see they are out cold." Inuyasha lied to his mate.

"Oh I see, well let me take Kenshin off your hands." Kagome said taking Kenshin from Inuyasha as the couple walked into the shrine.

After putting Izayoi and Kenshin to bed Kagome and Inuyasha decided to call it a night as well. Inuyasha took of his robe and shirt exposing his muscular upper body as Kagome changed into her orange pajama's.

The two climbed into bed and Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and threw the comforter over them. Kagome snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest and enjoying the warmth his body gave off.

"So how was the band?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes closed and he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Amazing." Was all Kagome could respond before going off into dreamland along with Inuyasha.


	18. Chapter 18 Trip to the Fuedal Era Part I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

A few months had passed and Kagome had finished her first of high school on the maternity leave program her school offered. It was now summer and Inuyasha was getting angry with the fact that Kagome would not yet let the pups go back to the feudal era, with her knowledge.

It was a month into Kagome's summer vacation and Inuyasha and Kagome, not the pups, had only been back to the feudal era twice so far, both times it was for only a few hours. The first time was to see the birth of Sango's beautiful baby girl, and the second time was when Inuyasha surprised Kagome with a new home for them to live in. Unfortunately Kagome was not ready to fully give up her life in her time just yet. This irritated because he was starting to get annoyed with Kagome's schooling and friends always bothering them to see the pups.

In that same span of a few months the pups, just as Inuyasha had said, began to start walking and talking. It was like having a two Shippo's around as Inuyasha put it.

For about a week now Kagome and Inuyasha were amazed at how fast they learned to talk and how smart they were. If you were to talk to one of them on the phone and you did not know them you would have guessed that they were at least seven years old.

"Inuyasha, I think it is time we take the pups to the feudal era." Kagome said as she was lying in Inuyasha's arms on the couch as the two of them watched some late night TV. Neither of them was really paying attention to the TV, but just enjoying being there together.

"Getting on your nerves are they?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not really, but they are so young and wild, that the feudal era would seem to be a better place for them I guess." Kagome answered.

"I see." Inuyasha responded. "I guess you did not believe me when I said that they would be up walking and talking in less than a year didn't you?"

"I can honestly say that that was one thing that I was not going to believe." Kagome admitted.

"Hmm yeah demon blood works in mysterious ways, but don't worry when they reach about I dunno three human years they will stop growing until they reach about thirteen human years and then they will grow until they reach their final size." Inuyasha explained.

"Pfft demon blood I tell you it is really weird." Kagome said teasingly.

"Yeah but you women should love it, I mean it keeps you looking young forever." Inuyasha teased back.

"I guess you're right." Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's golden pools and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Well I guess we should go to bed then. It is going to be a big day tomorrow." Inuyasha said breaking the kiss.

"Can we just sleep out here tonight?" Kagome asked not really wanting to move.

"Anything for you." Inuyasha responded kissing the top of her head as Kagome's head fell onto Inuyasha's chest.

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome were awoken by their two balls of sunshine.

"MOM DAD!" Izayoi and Kenshin yelled running down the hall.

"UGH!" Inuyasha groaned as his sensitive ears picked up his pup's screams first. His movements woke up Kagome who was passed out in his arms.

"What is it?" Kagome asked just as she heard her kids coming.

"Your pups are calling you." Inuyasha said falling back onto the couch.

"No Inuyasha they are pups before eight o'clock." Kagome responded.

"Since when?" Inuyasha asked back not wanting to get up either.

"Since always, beside I need my beauty sleep." Kagome replied

"Why, you're always beautiful." Inuyasha said still trying to win the couple more hours of sleep.

"Well thank you." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek. "But you still the one getting up."

"Fine." Inuyasha said giving to his mate. "But you owe me then."

"Of course." Kagome replied in a seductive tone and a huge smile on her face.

"What do you guys want?" Inuyasha asked walking into the hall as he saw his pups round the corner.

"You and mom were not in your room and we wanted to make sure that you both were okay." Izayoi said hugging her father's leg as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Honey do you think I would let anything happen to your mother?" Inuyasha asked crouching down to be close to eye level as he could with his daughter.

"No..but..I..we."

"I understand sweetie." Inuyasha said cutting his daughter off and embracing her. "I used to freak out as well when my mother was not around at first glance either."

"Pfft I was not freaked out at all. I knew you and mom were fine." Kenshin said crossing his arms and trying to act tough.

"Yeah right, you were more freaked out than I was." Izayoi fired back at her brother

"How would you know, you were the one who was running around screaming." Kenshin replied

"Cause I am older and I can tell." Izayoi said proudly placing her hands on her waist and raising up her chin.

"Oh by what like five minutes." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

"Six." Izayoi quickly corrected her little brother.

The two siblings went back and forth like that for a little while before their father put an end to it.

"So how about you two go get ready to leave and then go play video games with your uncle until your mother or I come and get you guys. Okay?" Inuyasha told his pups.

"Where are we going daddy?" Izayoi asked

"To the feudal era." Inuyasha answered

"You mean where you are from?" Kenshin asked

"Yup, now you two go get ready." Inuyasha said

As Izayoi and Kenshin ran up the stairs Inuyasha returned to his mate in the living room. He picked her up bridal style before slipping back underneath her and lying her against his body as the two of them fell back asleep.

"Pfft. I looks dad just wanted to get us out of his hair so he could go back to sleep with mom." Izayoi whispered to her brother as she brought her head back from around the corner.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin whispered back

"Yeah." Izayoi said sensing the disappointment about her brother.

"Oh…"Kenshin trailed off.

"C'mon lets go upstairs and see what uncle Souta is doing." Izayoi said trying to brighten up her brother.

"Okay." Kenshin replied as he turned and walked up the stairs his head was hung and his ears were flat against his head.

"Oh dad I sure hope you have a plan to make this up to him." Izayoi thought to herself as she followed her brother upstairs.

A few hours later Inuyasha and Kagome finally got up.

"Hmmm good morning." Kagome said to Inuyasha with a smile on her face as she opened her eyes to look into his eyes.

"Good morning. " Inuyasha replied giving his mate a kiss. "How about you go upstairs and get ready to go and I will go get the pups."

"You are sure in a hurry to get back to the feudal era." Kagome said crawling off Inuyasha.

"Well can you blame me?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

"Of course not." Kagome replied.

"Then go get ready." Inuyasha told her as he stood up and lead the way up the stairs.

"Kenshin! Izayoi! You guys ready to go." Inuyasha called as he opened the door to Souta's room. "Why the hell are you guys still in your pajamas?" Inuyasha said looking at his pups.

"Wait, you mean we are actually going to the feudal era, and that it was not a just a trick to get us to out of your hair?" Kenshin asked getting all excited. His whole life about his mother and father's adventures in the feudal era, but he had never, to his knowledge, been there.

"No, the part about playing games with Souta was the plan to get you out of my hair so I could go back to sleep." Inuyasha explained to his son.

"Gee thanks." Souta muttered under his breath as he returned to the game he was playing.

"Well you two go get ready then okay." Inuyasha told his children.

Without asking again both Izayoi and Kenshin ran out of Souta's room to go get ready.

"Man they really are eager to go." Souta acknowledge

"Yeah, my guess is that they remember all the stories about your sister's and my adventures there and they are eager to start their own." Inuyasha told Souta

"Yeah I wish I could pass through the well." Souta admitted

"Listen kid I know that you wish you could, but let me tell you going back there ain't no fun and games back there. I can't count the times I have faced death, and I tell you it sucks." Inuyasha explained

"So basically you are telling me that it is dangerous?" Souta asked.

"Yeah." Was Inuyasha's response

"Then why do you let Kagome and are now allowing your children to go?" Souta questioned.

"Look, I cannot tell you why, but Kagome, Izayoi, and Kenshin all have ties to the feudal era, and it calls to them I guess and there just is no way to keep them from not wanting to go there." Inuyasha told Souta, but he did not really know how to explain it.

"Oh I see." Souta said disappointed.

"How about this, I will try and find a way to let you come visit, but you can't tell your sister okay." Inuyasha told Souta, he knew that there would probably not find a way, but Souta brought up a good 

point. If he was willing the let the people he loved most in the world to be put in a possible dangerous situation, then who was he to tell Souta no. The real truth was he just did want to have to look after more people.

"Are you serious?" Souta asked excited.

"Yeah, but remember do not tell your sister. I am pretty sure she would kill me if she found out." Inuyasha told Souta.

"Yup." Souta responded.

"Inuyasha are you coming?" Kagome called up to Inuyasha.

"Yeah c'mon dad." Kenshin added.

"Yeah I am coming." Inuyasha called back. "Well I will see ya kid."

"Bye." Souta told Inuyasha before he walked out of the room to be with his family.

"Geez dad what took you so long." Izayoi whined.

"Yeah dad." Kenshin added.

"Yeah gosh Inuyasha." Kagome added on top of everything jokingly

"Great my whole family has turned on me." Inuyasha said throwing his hands up.

"C'mon dad you know we love, but you're making us late." Izayoi complained.

"Okay then lets get going." Inuyasha said pushing his family towards the well house.

Kagome, Izayoi , and Kenshin jumped down the well and disappeared. Inuyasha stuck his head out of the well house just to make sure that nobody had seen them just as Ms. Higurashi came walking up the steps.

"Oh Inuyasha are you and Kagome taking the kids to the feudal era?" she asked

"Yeah, they already left, I was just making sure nobody else saw us leave that is all." Inuyasha told her.

"You guys could not have waited till I got home and say goodbye." Ms. Higurashi said a little irritated, but she understood.

"I am sorry, but the kids were chomping at the bits and eventually Kagome and I could not take it any longer and we gave in." Inuyasha lied, he was just as eager to go as his pups.

"Well you just make sure that my baby and grandbabies are safe okay." Ms. Higurashi told Inuyasha as she gave him a hug and sent him on his way.

"Of course." Inuyasha said as he disappeared down the well.

When he appeared on the other side of the well and climbed out he saw his two pups standing side by side and staring in a random direction with their mouths wide open and Kagome standing behind them with her hand over her mouth to hide her laughing.

"I see they are speechless." Inuyasha said walking over and putting his arm around Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome said through her hand.

"Hey kids you ready to meet the gang?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

All his kids could do was nod their heads in unison.

"Okay then lets go." Inuyasha said leading the way with Kagome by his side.

_Sorry this chapter took so long for me to get done, but it seemed that every time I sat to write I would get side tracked. Also I had planned to get a lot more into this chapter, but then I thought about it and I am still unsure of which way to go with this story, so I promise once I figure that out the chapters will hopefully come out pretty fast._


	19. Chapter 19 Trip to the Fuedal Era P II

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its character. _

"Daddy what's that?" Kenshin and Izayoi kept saying as they would dart back and forth looking at everything in the village. They would hop on top of fences and watch farmers as they would plant crops and harvest things.

"You think the villagers will run us out now?" Inuyasha joked to Kagome

"As long as they don't….Kenshin get away from there..Don't do anything… Izayoi stop pestering that poor man..Inuyasha you really need to control your pups." Kagome said giving up trying to stop Kenshin and Izayoi and get to Sango's and Miroku's. They two of them now had disappeared from the view of their parents.

"Fine, man they are going to see me as the evil parent or something now." Inuyasha groaned as he removed his arm from around Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha could easily sniff his pups out and they both had gone in the same direction.

"Kenshin, where is your sister?" Inuyasha asked his son assuming that they would be together.

"She went down to look at the water flowing from the river." Kenshin told his father.

"You mean the irrigation system." Inuyasha corrected his son.

"Yeah sure whatever." Kenshin responded just as Izayoi came running up.

"There you are." Inuyasha said to his daughter.

"Daddy, daddy." Izayoi called as she came running up to her father.

"What it is?" Inuyasha asked picking up his daughter and carrying her on his shoulder.

"Daddy, what is a halfbreed?" she asked her father.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. The smile and calmness about him was now gone and it was replaced with seriousness and anger.

"What's a halfbreed?" Izayoi asked again slowly sensing the change in her father.

"Why?" was Inuyasha's response

"That man called me that." Izayoi responded pointing at the farmer off in the distance.

"Both of you go back to your mother and go straight with her to Sango's and Miroku's ."Inuyasha demanded.

Without even asking they did what they were told.

"Mommy!" both Izayoi and Kenshin called as they approached Kagome.

"There you guys are. Now where is your father?" Kagome asked but soon she knew something was wrong as soon as Izayoi clutched her leg. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know, but I think that Dad is mad at me." She responded

"What for?" Kagome asked now worried.

"Because I was curious about the irrigation system and I was blocking it and unblocking it with a piece of wood to see what would happen." Izayoi confessed to her mother.

"Why would he get mad at you for that?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Because the farmer called her a halfbreed." Kenshin blurted out not thinking

This made Kagome's blood to run cold, but not wanting to tell her pups of her mates hardships she just blew it off and they all walked quickly to Sango and Miroku's.

"Sango, Miroku, anyone home?" Kagome called as she entered the hut.

"Kagome, is that you?" Sango shrieked as her best friend entered the hut.

"Yeah it is me." Kagome responded as Sango and she embraced.

"You guys come here Kagome is back. And she brought company." Sango yelled to the rest of the house as she notice the two pups clinging to their mother's legs.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome responded tightening the embrace.

"Did I here Kagome is back?" Miroku asked as he entered the hut with his daughter.

"Nice to see you too Miroku." Was Kagome response.

"What did I do something?" Miroku asked as everyone in the room started laughing at him.

"Oh and who are these two?" Sango asked. Kagome and Inuyasha had told them that they had twins and their names, but they had to pretend like they had never seen them before.

"This is Kenshin and Izayoi." Kagome said crouching down pushing her son and daughter from out from behind her. "Come on you two don't be shy. This is your Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku, and this is Shippo."

Kenshin and Izayoi had heard the stories about their parents adventures and they knew who each of them were, but of course being children they were shy.

"Hi" the two of them said in almost a whisper.

"You two, there is no need to be shy, you have heard all the stories." Kagome said pushing them forward.

The next ten minutes or so were spent getting everyone formally introduced. After that Kenshin, Shippo, and Izayoi were outside playing while the rest of the gang was inside catching up.

"So Kagome where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He noticed that he was not there earlier, but did not want to say anything in front of Kenshin and Izayoi to put Kagome in an awkward position to keep a secret from them.

"I don't know, but the last time I saw him we were in the village when Izayoi and Kenshin ran off somewhere and he went to go find them. He was gone for about five minutes when Kenshin and Izayoi came running to me and apparently a farmer called her a halfbreed." Kagome told her friends.

Everyone in the room fell silent as they took in what Kagome had just said.

"Wa..waa…What do you think..umm.. Inuyasha is doing right now?" Sango stammered still in disbelief of the story. It was not so much the incident, but the fact that Inuyasha had a bad past when it came to humans disgracing half demons.

"I don't know...I can only hope what he should do, but what he actually does do I don't even want to know." Kagome said then fell silent as she thought about what Inuyasha might do.

"Well Kagome, are you and your family going to stay here tonight, or are you staying at your house?" Miroku asked wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know I will have to ask Inuyasha when he gets back." Kagome told her friends.

Just as she had finished her sentence Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Inuyasha asked with no hint of anger in his voice.

"What did you do?" Sango blurted out not able to stop herself.

"What?" Inuyasha responded

"C'mon Kagome told us what happened with Izayoi so don't play dumb. So now I will ask you again what did you do to the farmer?" Sango said worried that Inuyasha might have done something that would get him run out of town.

"I didn't do anything at all I swear." Inuyasha replied

"Why do I find that hard to believe." This time it was Miroku who chimed in.

"I don't know, but lets please drop it" Inuyasha responded getting angry.

"We will, just once you tell us what you did." Sango said

"I don't need this from you guys. Why can't you just believe me when I say that I did nothing to the man." Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Inuyasha we believe you and we won't push it any further, will we?" Kagome said wanting to stop the arguing.

Sango and Miroku let it drop, but they would check it out later because both of them knew that Inuyasha would not let somebody call anyone, let alone his daughter, get away with calling any half demon a halfbreed.

Sango and Miroku's home sat on the outskirts of the village, partly because it was so big, and partly because Inuyasha knew that they would want their privacy. Inuyasha had built his home for Kagome in the back of Kaede's land on the farm. It was a smaller house, but still larger than all the rest of houses in the village. Anyways since Sango and Miroku's home was on the outskirts of the village it was easily observed from the distance.

"Kids come in time for dinner." Kagome called to Kenshin, Izayoi and Shippo.

"Coming." All three of them called back running into the house.

As the three kids entered the hut Shippo and Kenshin walked right passed Inuyasha to the bowl of stew that Sango and Kagome had prepared. Izayoi on the other hand entered the hut quickly, but then stopped and circled around the wall and got her meal standing behind her mother.

Kagome did not notice, but Inuyasha did.

After dinner the kids went outside to look at stars. Inuyasha took the chance to go out at talk to his daughter when Kagome and Sango went to check on Sango's baby and Miroku had fell asleep slouched in the corner.

"Izayoi can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.

Hesitantly Izayoi got up and walked over to her father. Inuyasha picked her up and leapt onto the roof of the house so he and his daughter could be alone.

"Honey what is wrong?" Inuyasha came right out and asked.

"Nothing." Izayoi quickly responded.

"Izayoi I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night, now tell me what is really bugging you." Inuyasha told his daughter.

Izayoi remained silent.

"Izayoi I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong." Inuyasha explained to her

"Are you mad at me?" Izayoi asked her father.

"What?" Inuyasha asked caught off guard with her question.

"Are you mad at me?" Izayoi asked again.

"No, why would I be mad you?" Inuyasha asked her daughter.

"Well earlier today when that man called me a halfbreed and you got all mad and…" Izayoi stopped and starting crying into her father's chest.

"Izayoi, you have it all wrong I was not mad at you, but at the man who called that…it all as to do with my past and the things that I had to go through when I was younger.. But it has nothing to do with you got that." Inuyasha told his daughter as he held her chin up and wiped the tears in her eyes.

"So you 're not mad at me?" Izayoi asked wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"Of course not dear. Now go back and be with your brother and Shippo." Inuyasha told his daughter.

"Okay." She said happily and jumped off the roof effortlessly.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and leaned back and he too began to look into the sky. He stayed like that for a while until a light breeze blew in and the scent that Inuyasha caught made is hair stand on end and his blood to run cold.

"Shippo take Kenshin and Izayoi inside now." Inuyasha ordered Shippo and disappeared into the distance.

The three of them quickly obeyed Inuyasha and ran Inside.

"Hey guys where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as the three kids came rushing in.

"I don't know he just hopped down off the roof and told us all to go inside." Shippo told Kagome and Sango.

"Where did he go?" Kagome asked getting worried.

"I don't know her just ran off." Kenshin told his mother.

Kagome looked outside and saw nothing.

'Inuyasha where are you?' Kagome thought to herself.

_Okay there is the next chapter, but I need some help coming up with a name for Sango and Miroku's child. I have brainstormed a few ideas, but none that I really like so if anybody has any ideas please let me know._


	20. Chapter 20 Kenshin's Little Adventure

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

"The fuck are you doing here Kagura." Inuyasha growled as he landed down in front of her.

"I need…." Kagura trailed off

"You need what?" Inuyasha said back angrily.

"I need…your…help." Kagura said looking down at the ground almost ashamed.

"Don't give me that bullshit and tell me why I you really came here." Inuyasha told her.

"I really came here because I need your help." She told him, this time without any hesitation.

"You do?" Inuyasha said in shock "I mean, why the fuck should I help you? I mean I already freed you from Naraku and that should be enough." he quickly said as he recovered from the initial shock.

Kagura was silent.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then I have a family to get back to." Inuyasha told Kagura as he was getting annoyed.

"You mean that miko, demon slayer, and monk." Kagura said trying to, in a way, convince Inuyasha that she was more important that his friends.

"You forgot about my two pups you bitch, and yeah they are way more fucking important than the likes of you." Inuyasha told her, catching on to her little act of deception.

"You had pups? With that miko.." Kagura said in shock.

"Yeah, and if you go near them I will kill you personally." Inuyasha threatened her.

"Relax, I have no business with you either." She told him. "You're brother on the other hand I do….So will you please help me find him?" Kagura asked.

"Sesshomaru, what problem could you have with him?" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"That is none of your business." Kagura added quickly "So will you help me find him our not?"

"If you can't find him what makes you think that I can? Besides it is not like I can magically summon him or anything." Inuyasha said not really wanting to see his brother.

"I thought you to got along now." Kagura said

"What just because we don't always fight every time we see each other does not mean we like one another." Inuyasha informed Kagura. 'I still cannot forgive him for the things in the past yet.' He thought to himself.

"Whatever, you still have not answered my question yet." Kagura said getting anxious to get out of there.

"I can't help you, but I can tell you to look in the western lands somewhere. I don't know where, but guarantee you that he is trying to build his empire." Inuyasha told Kagura.

"Thank you….again." and with that Kagura took a feather out of her hair and flew away. 'So he has two pups…wont Sesshomaru be shocked to hear that.' She thought as she disappeared from the view of Inuyasha .

-

Kagome paced back and forth in Sango's hut as she waited worriedly for Inuyasha to get back. Kenshin and Izayoi also tried to stay up with her, but they had long ago fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. The others had also gone to bed earlier sure that Inuyasha would be back fine and dandy, but none of them could sleep and they all were awake, including Shippo, and listened for him from their rooms.

'Inuyasha where are you? What are you doing? Why are you not back yet?' Kagome kept on asking herself, but all her questions were gone as soon as Inuyasha entered the hut.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly as she jumped into his arms and clutched his robe as she placed her head on his chest as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I was worried, I did not know where you were and Kenshin, Izayoi, and Shippo came running in and…and.." She was cut off by Inuyasha forcing her back as he kissed her deeply.

"I am fine and I will explain everything to everyone tomorrow, but for now you have to wait. Can you do that?" Inuyasha asked her as he broke the kiss.

All Kagome could do was nod her head.

"Thank you. Now lets get the pups to bed." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kenshin and Kagome picked up Izayoi and walked into their bedroom.

Kagome and Inuyasha put their pups on their futons that were placed in the same room as their own bed before they climbed into their own bed. The second Inuyasha had laid down Kagome snuggled up

into his arms and rested her head on his chest as both of them fell into a deep sleep.

-

"Where could he be?" Kagura asked out lout to nobody in particular. She had been searching all night so far and there still had been no sign of Sesshomaru.

Just as she was ready to give up she spotted a glow of a fire from a distance. Hoping that it would lead her to Sesshomaru she went to Investigate.

Sure enough as she approached the ominous glow she saw two figures passed out by the fire. It was the sleeping bodies of Rin and Jaken, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. So she decided to wait by there for him to return.

About a minute later Kagura got her wish.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he emerged from the thick forest.

This cause Kagura to jump because she did not sense him coming and he had completely snuck up on her.

"I wanted to ask you something." She told him.

"Then make it quick and leave." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay..umm.. What do you plan to do once you conquer the western lands?" Kagura asked.

"What an absurd question. I plan to rule like my father did before he died." Sesshomaru admitted to Kagura.

"If you die while in rule does that mean that Inuyasha will take over as ruler of the western lands?" Kagura asked

"Please, like Inuyasha would never be able to beat me, besides I will outlive him by a at least a couple hundred years before I began to grow old and weaker, and by then I plan to have an offspring, and even if I didn't I would not let Inuyasha rule, I will kill him before that happens." Sesshomaru explained to. That one statement also happened to have been the most he had ever said to her ever.

"If you don't have any offspring and you and Inuyasha both die then will one of his offspring rule?" Kagura asked yet another question and this was starting to annoy the shit out of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha cannot have offspring and if that is all you want to know then I suggest you leave now." Sesshomaru demanded Kagura.

"Fine I will, but I think you are mistaken about him not being able to have offspring." Kagura said

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked

"He told me that he had two pups." And with that she left

Sesshomaru just stared into the fire shocked at what he had just heard.

-

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha slept in, well Kagome was the one who slept as Inuyasha couldn't sleep because his sensitive ears would pick up a lot of noise, but he knew better than to leave Kagome's side after he had worried her and caused her to stay up half the night waiting for him, and not be by her side when she woke up.

The three young ones were outside playing tag while Sango and Miroku did stuff around the house and cooked breakfast, in which they had save some for the two sleeping beauties.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said as Kagome began to stir.

"Good morning to you was well." Kagome said with a smile as she kissed her mate.

"Well how did you sleep?" Inuyasha asked knowing the answer.

"Great, which I always do when you sleep with me." Kagome responded. This was always her response, but Inuyasha was never tired of hearing it, because it made him feel wanted.

"That's good. Now I will let you get ready and meet you out in the main room and I will explain everything." Inuyasha told Kagome in which she responded with a nod.

Inuyasha walked out of the room and sat down near the fire as he told Miroku and Sango the plan as they quickly finished up and sat down near Inuyasha and waited for Kagome.

About five minutes later Kagome came out and Inuyasha told them all about what happened between him and Kagura.

-

Meanwhile while that was going on Kenshin had began to grow board with just playing tag and he desperately wanted to explore. Inuyasha had made it very clear however where they could play and go when he was not with them. He told them that they could play between the river and the fence of the closest farm and they could only go to the lake that fed the river, that was about 75 feet into the forest the same place where Kagome went after Inuyasha had pissed her off a little more than a year ago.

'Man I am so tired of going back and forth between the forest and the house.' Kenshin thought as he ran away from Shippo, who was "it". 'I need to explore this place' that is when he though up his plan. It was true that he was still only about 8 months old, but he had the mind of somebody much older than himself.

"Hey guys I am tired of playing this, lets play a different game." Kenshin suggested.

"Like what?" His sister responded.

"How about hide 'n go seek?" Kenshin asked

"Sure." Izayoi replied.

"What is hide 'n go seek?" Shippo asked.

"Basically it is one person is it and they count to twenty five with their eyes closed. During that time the people who are not it go and hide. After that the person who is it tries to find everyone. The first person he finds is it the next round." Kenshin explained to Shippo.

"Oh okay I get it, yeah sounds cool to me." Shippo responded.

"All right, well since it was my idea to switch games I will be it first." Kenshin announced.

"Okay." Izayoi said.

"Sounds good, now start counting." Shippo instructed.

"One…Two…Three…" Kenshin began as Izayoi and Shippo ran into the forest to hide.

"Twenty four…Twenty five ready or not hear I come." Kenshin called, but did not do as he said. Instead he ran to the river and jumped over it easily and ran into the forest and disappeared.

After about ten minutes later Izayoi and Shippo began to get impatient.

"Where the heck do you think he is?" Izayoi called to Shippo from her hiding spot.

"I don't know, but I began to wonder that same thing." Shippo called back.

"Do you think that we should go try and find him?" Izayoi asked.

"You think it could be a trap and he wants us to come out from our hiding spots so he does not have to come looking for us?" Shippo asked

"No that does not sound like Kenshin." Izayoi told Shippo.

The two decided to go and find out what was taking Kenshin so long. They went to where they last saw him counting and he was not there.

"Kenshin." Izayoi began to call out as well as Shippo.

They searched all over the area that Inuyasha instructed them to play in and there was no sign of Kenshin.

"You don't think that he crossed the river do you?" Shippo asked.

"I don't think so, but then again who knows." Izayoi said now worried about her little brother.

"Well what should we do?' Shippo asked

"I think we should get my dad, no sense in all of us getting in trouble." Izayoi said and the two of them took off in the direction of the hut.

-

"Why do you think Kagura wanted to meet with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked after Inuyasha finished his story.

"I think that she loves him." Kagome said.

"Then I say good luck, I doubt that Sesshomaru could ever love somebody." Inuyasha added just as Izayoi walked in.

"Dad I think we have a problem." Izayoi said.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked

"Well we were playing Hide 'n Seek and Kenshin was it and me and Shippo went to hide. Well we waited for a while but he never came to find us and we searched everywhere for him but there was no sign of him. We think that he crossed the river." Izayoi told her father.

"I doubt he is that stupid and he is playing a trick on you." Inuyasha responded trusting that his son would obey his rules.

"Inuyasha I believe Izayoi is correct and Kenshin did go off and explore, I mean ever since he has been here all he has talked about was exploring." Kagome said worried about her son.

"Fuck I swear to god that if he crossed over that river I am going to kill him if something has already hasn't." Was all Inuyasha said as he left the hut and began to follow his son's scent on the other side of the river.

-

Kenshin wondered deeper and deeper into the forest as things continued to fascinate him. His original plan was to only go a little ways in so he could hear his sister and Shippo or anybody else who could call his name and reappear from the direction of the lake. However he lost track of time and how far he had traveled.

Eventually Kenshin came to a clearing in the forest as he followed a butterfly.

"What are you doing in my territory you filthy halfbreed?" a voice from out of nowhere asked Kenshin.

This caused Kenshin to freeze as the giant snake demon appeared from the forest.

"I…am…umm…sorry." Kenshin stammered as fear engulfed his whole body.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when I eat alive." The snake demon said as he struck out at Kenshin.

At the last second Kenshin moved out of the way avoiding the attack. The snake demon attacked again this time Kenshin was hit by the snake's tail as he avoided the attack and laid there as the demon towered over him.

Just as he readied the final attack a figure out of nowhere leapt from the forest and killed the demon in one sweep of is claws.

"Dad?" Kenshin asked as he recovered from his near death experience.

The other demon just stayed silent and turned around.

"Wait you're not..Who are you?" Kenshin asked as fear began to take him over again.

The figure that stood before him started to walk towards him as his long hair swayed in the wind as his eyes never left Kenshin's.

The demon stopped short of Kenshin and just stared at him.

"What do you want from me?' Kenshin asked trying to sound tough but failed miserable as fear was all over his words.

"You're his son aren't you?" the demon finally spoke.

"I am who's son?" Kenshin asked not sure if this demon was friend or foe.

"Get away from him Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the clearing with the Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Dad!" Kenshin yelled as he got up and ran over to his father and stood behind him.

The two brothers just stared at each other not saying a word.


	21. Chapter 21 Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters.

The two brothers continued to stare each other down neither one making any advancement on the other.

"Why the fuck did you come here?" Inuyasha finally asked

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Well what did you come here to kill my son?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother.

Still Sesshomaru kept silent, but this time his gaze moved to Kenshin, who was now hiding behind his father clinging to his leg.

"Answer me already."Inuyasha said to his brother.

'I came here to see if Kagura's words about Inuyasha's children were true.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Are both of your pups halfbreeds?" Sesshomaru finally answered bringing his gaze back up to Inuyasha.

'How the fuck did he know that I had two pups.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Yeah so what?"

"How does a halfbreed and a human make two halfbreeds?" Sesshomaru asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"I don't know but who cares, I love both of them weather they are half demon or anything else. " Inuyasha told his brother.

"Whatever, but in answer to your question is earlier is that I did not come here to kill your son, or any of your so called family, but I guess I ended up saving your son." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Now that is some fucking bullshit and you know it." Inuyasha fired back at his brother.

"Believe what you want then you ignorant fool." Sesshomaru answered back.

"Well forgive me for not believing you when you say that you came here to save my son." Inuyasha said.

"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, I mean there are the remains of a demon not twenty feet from you and yet you continue to believe that I did not save him." Sesshomaru answered.

It was true Inuyasha never even noticed the other demon, but then again he was too busy focusing on Kenshin's and Sesshomaru's scents to worry about that.

However Sesshomaru's statement still left him speechless.

"That is what I thought." Sesshomaru turned around began to walk away but then he stopped by what his brother said next.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said quietly, but loud enough for the sensitive ears of Sesshomaru to pick up.

Sesshomaru stopped and cocked his head slightly to the side and saw Inuyasha standing there, but he had his head tilted down so that his bangs cover his eyes as if he was ashamed to thank is brother for anything.

Once Sesshomaru recovered from the shock he silently continued walking back to where he came from.

Inuyasha stood there a few minutes in silence.

"Kenshin I want you to run back to Miroku's and Sango's as fast as you can, tell your mother that I will be back shortly and that I am talking with the 'king of the west', then go to the bedroom and also tell your mother that I will talk to you when I get back." Inuyasha told his son.

Still being scared from the demon attack and the wrath that his father was going to bestow upon him, Kenshin nodded quickly and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the hut.

-

Kagome sat on the porch of Sango and Miroku's hut up against the wall with her knees curled up to her chest and her head resting on them as her eyes scanned the horizon for any signs of movement.

"Don't worry momma I am sure that Daddy found Kenshin and that he will be alright I am sure of it." Izayoi said giving her mother a hug.

Kagome dropped her knees and pulled her daughter into her lap and strengthened the embrace.

"I know sweetheart, but a mother always worries about her children, and in this time with all the demons running around I just worry a lot." Kagome said trying to hold back tears but let on slip

"Momma, why are you crying?" Izayoi said not understanding the true danger of the feudal because she had never seen a demon other than Shippo.

"Because if something happened to your brother then I am not sure that I could ever forgive myself…." Kagome trailed off choking back more tears at the thought of losing her son.

Izayoi sensed her mother's sadness and stayed curled up in her lap to comfort her.

A few minutes later Kagome saw something move in the distance. Sure enough Kenshin emerged from the forest running full speed towards them.

"KENSHIN!" both Kagome and Izayoi called out as they ran towards him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again." Kagome told her son as she dropped to her knees and pulled him into a suffocating embrace as tears began to flow out of her eyes.

"I won't I promise." Kenshin responded tightening the embrace, if it was even possible, as he too began to cry into his mother's shirt.

Izayoi also wrapped her arms around her brother and her mother, she did not cry, but she did feel relieved to have her brother back safe.

After a few minutes Kagome finally released Kenshin and wiped the last few tears from her eyes, as she stood up and walk back towards the hut with her pups at her heels.

"Wait a minute, Kenshin where is dad?" Izayoi asked as she stopped suddenly also making Kagome and Kenshin to freeze.

"Oh yeah he went to go talk to somebody and that he would be back shortly to have a talk with me." Kenshin said remembering what his father had told him.

"Who did he go talk to and about what?" Kagome asked

"He told me that he went to go talk to the 'king of the west' or something like that." Kenshin responded

Kagome thought for a moment then she figured out who it was.

"Why would he go and talk to him for?" Kagome thought out loud.

"I don't know, but he seemed really shocked when this one demon save me from another." Kenshin said.

"Your were attacked?!" Kagome exclaimed

"Yeah by a snake demon but this other demon, I believe dad called him Sesshomaru, or something along those lines, appeared out of nowhere and saved me. " Kenshin told his mother and sister.

Kagome tensed up once she heard that. 'Then Inuyasha must want to keep it a secret or something if he did not tell Kenshin that Sesshomaru was in fact his uncle.' She thought.

"So daddy knew the demon that saved you?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, I guess that means that all demons are not bad. Hey mom do you know the demon that saved me too?" Kenshin asked his mother.

Kagome pretended like she did not hear the question and just kept walking towards the hut.

Kenshin opened his mouth to ask again but Izayoi cut him off. "Ask her later you worried her a lot today and she needs time to relax."

Hearing this Kenshin lowered his head and he when they entered the hut he walked straight passed everyone and into the bedroom just like his father had told him. However he did not remember his father's words it was more that reality had hit him. His mother had been worried sick about him and he had caused her to cry and he hated it when she cried.

"What is wrong with him?" Sango asked seeing Kenshin sulking as he walked into the bedroom.

"He is just scared I think, but I could not tell you to be honest." Kagome said.

"He is not scared, but more ashamed with himself for making you sad and worrying you, he hates it when you cry." Izayoi informed her mother.

"How do you know that?"Kagome asked as she looked in the direction of the room and her eyes began water.

"I don't know I just have this strange feeling." Izayoi said.

"Oh I see." Kagome responded thinking about how it is not common for twins to have some kind of connection with each other.

-

"What do you want now?" Sesshomaru asked as he sensed his younger brother behind him.

"Well something you said bothered me." Inuyasha told his brother.

Sesshomaru stood there in silence.

"When you said how does a human and a half demon have two half demon pups, well do you actually know or were you being serious?" Inuyasha asked

"A halfbreed has never had a child before by either a human or a demon so how could I possibly know." Sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha "Also I thought you said that it did not matter whether what your pups were that you would love them no matter what."

"I will, but that still does not mean that I am not curious myself." Inuyasha told him

"Whatever I do not have the answers you are looking for." And with that Sesshomaru disappeared again.

'Then I guess I will have to ask somebody else for advice….but who?' Inuyasha thought to himself. ' know.' And then he took off.

-

"I wonder where Inuyasha is?" Kagome said out loud as she stared out the window at the setting sun.

"Kagome I am sure that he is fine." Sango reassured your friend.

"I know I am not worried because now that we are mates we have some kind of link between us and if in a dire situation he can communicate in a way." Kagome explained to her friend. "But anyways I am sure that he is trying to get some kind of information I mean why else would he go and talk Sesshomaru."

"I honestly could not tell you Kagome." Sango responded. "But what I can tell you is that I am going to kick his ass when he gets back because he has you worried over something again and lately you have been worried a lot."

"You never miss anything do you?" Kagome asked know the answer.

"Nope." Was Sango's reply.

"Well I am not worried about Inuyasha, but Kenshin , he has not left that room all day not for lunch, dinner of anything." Kagome informed her friend.

"Well I am sure that the today's events changed him and I am positive that once Inuyasha talks to him her will get better." Sago said.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said as she embraced Sango.

After the two broke apart Miroku entered the room.

"Well I have but Ikumi to bed." Miroku said as he went and sat down by his wife. "Still no sign of Inuyasha huh?"

Just as he finished those words Inuyasha entered the hut. Kagome immediately got up and braced him.

"Kagome can I talk to in private please?" Inuyasha asked his mate.

"Yeah sure about what?" Kagome asked.

Before she got her answer Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and flew out of the hut.

"Where do you think they are off to and what is he going to tell her?" Miroku asked his wife teasingly.

"Couldn't tell you, but lets go to bed I am tired." Sango said stretching her arms over her head.

-

Kagome and Inuyasha landed at the base of the sacred tree just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the sky turned black.

"Inuyasha before you tell me what you really wanted can you tell me what happened today?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Well I was chasing after Kenshin when I picked up Sesshomaru scent near Kenshin. When I arrived Kenshin was on the ground and Sesshomaru was about ten feet away from him, so I thought the worst that Sesshomaru was trying to kill Kenshin. However it turns out that Kenshin was attacked by another demon and…." Inuyasha got three quarters through the story.

"Kenshin already told me all of this I mean after Kenshin left." Kagome told him.

"Yeah of course well umm… Have you ever found it strange that a human and a half demon had two half demon pups?" Inuyasha came straight out and asked her.

"At first yeah, but now I don't even care at all…..why do you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not I would love Kenshin and Izayoi no matter what they were, they are my children after all." Inuyasha told her.

"Then why would you ask?" Kagome asked him.

"Well Sesshomaru made a remark similar to that today so I got curious and found out the answer behind it." Inuyasha said

"Oh I see." Kagome said.

"Well it has to do with…." Inuyasha started

"You know what Inuyasha I would rather not know, you can keep it to yourself it is not something that bothers me anymore and whatever the secret is keep it and if we do want more children I would like them to be half demons now anyways so that they will all be the same in way." Kagome said as she cut of Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked

"One-hundred percent. Now lets go back to Sango and Miroku's and I promise tomorrow we will move in to the house you built us." Kagome said.

Instead of answering her with a sentence Inuyasha captured her lips in his approval before picking Kagome up and running back to the house.

-

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice called.

There was no answer.

"Is somebody out there?" the voice called again.

Once again there was nothing but silence.

Then the man got up and walked over to the front door and peered outside. There was nothing but black.

"I wonder where that noise came from?" the man wondered out loud.

Just as the man turned back around he froze.

He went to scream but just as he opened his mouth the claws of a demon sliced him in two.

_Well here is that next chapter and sorry that it has been so long since I have updated for some reason I just could not get this chapter how I wanted it and with work ugh… it just took me a while. Anyways once again I apologize and I hope that I am able to update sooner._


	22. Chapter 22 The Funeral

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

The next morning Kagome woke up to find herself lying on top of Inuyasha and drooling all over his bare muscular chest. She slowly lifter her head and looked at her mate's face.

"Sleep okay?" Inuyasha asked. He wore a huge smile and his face was red from trying to keep himself from busting out laughing.

"Shut up." Kagome responded jokingly as she wiped the side of her mouth of the spit as she turned a light shade of pink, but it was quickly gone.

"What about my chest?" Inuyasha asked with an innocent look on his face.

"What about it?" Was Kagome's response not happy with his request.

"I don't know if you noticed but while you were sleeping you were….." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he watched Kagome get up and walked out of the room. "Wench, come back here and clean up your mess!"

The next thing he heard was "Sit boy." And then he tasted the wood floor of the hut.

"What the fuck was that for!" Yelled back just before he ate more wood.

Finally Inuyasha gave up and wiped the spit off his chest, well what was left of the spit considering most of it was now on the floor from the sit commands.

Inuyasha quickly pulled on his shirt and robe of the fire rat and entered the main room of the hut. As entered eyes quickly fell on him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked still pissed off about the sit commands.

"Nothing." Was everyone's response as they looked in different directions and .

"Don't give me that mother fucking bullshit! I know something is up and what is it?" Inuyasha demanded. His face was now red with fury.

"Inuyasha relax, it is not that big of a deal." Kagome told him in a calm soothing voice as she went over to him and gently grabbed onto his arm and leaned into his chest.

Inuyasha's anger quickly faded as he melted under Kagome's touch and the soft sound of her voice.

"Fine, but you're going to pay for those sit commands later." Inuyasha whispered into her ear so that only she could hear, with a dirty smirk on his face.

In response to his words Kagome only smiled as she knew that tonight she was going to be in heaven, but little did she know what was going on in the middle of town.

-

"Who could have done this?" a villager said.

"Not who, but what?" Another villager stated.

"It has to be a demon." The first villager chimed in again.

"Make way for Lady Kaede." Another one yelled

Kaede made her way into the hut and examined the bloodied corpse.

"What do you make of it?"

"I cannot tell you what events took place here, but from the look of things I would have to guess a demon with very sharp claws is responsible seeing as how his body is mangled. " Kaede responded.

"Can you sense a demonic presence at all?" another villager asked.

"No which tells me that either the demon is very weak or that the demon can hide himself." Kaede explained.

"I know I bet it was the fucking halfbreed." A man said walking slowly towards the mob of people surrounding the small hut.

"And who are ye?" Kaede asked as the man walked through the gap made by the crowd.

"Simply a poor farmer like the rest of us here." Was the man's reply.

"Then how do ye don't know Inuyasha. If ye did then ye would know that he would never harm a human." Kaede said with a scowl on her face.

"Then how else can you explain the lack of demonic evidence, after all he is a halfbreed." The man fired back.

"Why does thee seem to hold a grudge against demons?" Kaede questioned as she noticed that this man was not backing down.

"Because all demons are evil and should not be trusted." He replied sourly.

"So ye thinks that because a demon that happens to have claws like that of Inuyasha that he is responsible?" Kaede questioned.

"Then who do you think would have done it, after all since that halfbreed killed that one demon no other demons have attacked this village. " the farmer replied.

"Do ye forget about the bear?" Kaede asked the man

He remained quite.

"Okay you ye has nothing more then I suggest we get this mess cleaned up and give this man a proper…."

"Are you all serious you are going to trust this preis…no women, who sides with demons to protect this village and do what she tells you to." The man yelled out to everyone. He was enraged that he was beaten by a women let alone one more that twice his age.

Everyone just stared up at the man and said nothing.

"Fine when the next person dies by the hand of that bloodthirsty halfbeed don't come crawling to me when I told you so!" the farmer stated loud enough for everyone to hear before he stormed off.

"Do you believe that it was Inuyasha?" a man whispered to Kaede.

"Right now I don't think Inuyasha is responsible but, it certainly looks like something clawed this man up pretty good." She responded.

-

"Kagome are you sure you want to go, I mean you are always welcome to stay here." Sango pleaded with her friend to stay. In the back of her head she knew that Kagome was not going to comply with her wish, but she chose to ignore that feeling.

"Sango I thank you greatly for your hospitality, but Inuyasha and I have our own home here and I am sure that Kaede could use my help with various jobs around town." Kagome told Sango.

'Kagome are you coming or what!" Inuyasha shouted from outside. He was now becoming impatient. This however earned him another 'Sit" command from his beloved mate.

It also received shouts of laughter from Kenshin and Izayoi.

"Forgive him Sango, i am sure that he is also thankful, but just he hates waiting."

"Don't worry about it Kagome I have traveled with Inuyasha long enough to understand how he acts and thinks…..i think."

"Anyways thank you for letting us stay here." Kagome said embracing her friend.

"Always and don't forget to come visit." Sango replied tightening the embrace.

"Of course, and my guess is that we will be back here again tomorrow hanging out." Kagome replied.

"See you should just stay here." Sango pleaded giving it one more shot.

"Sango why do you want us to stay here so bad?" Kagome asked confused by her friends constant begging.

"Umm…" Sango got quite real suddenly and her looked down towards the ground.

"Sango what are you not telling me?" Kagome asked as she saw the change in Sango behavior.

"When Miroku got back from the village this morning he said that there was a murder that happened last night." Sango told her friend.

"Okay that is terrible, but what does that have to do with us, I mean Inuyasha will protect us….."

"No that is not!" Sango snapped causing Kagome to jump a little bit. "The man, Miroku told me, was ripped to…….shreds….by some sort of monster with claws."

"And people are blaming Inuyasha." Kagome gasped as she realized what Sango was telling her.

"Most likely and I am just afraid that if you guys go into the village something bad will happen to you or your children and I just wanted you guys…."

"To be safe." Kagome finished as she sat down on the bench and was soon followed by Sango.

"Why the fuck did you not tell us earlier?" Inuyasha asked as he burst into the hut. He did not even try to hid the fact he was eves dropping on their conversation nor did Kagome or Sango really care either.

Sango remained silent at the fact that she was also unsure of how to respond to the question.

"I see I guess that if my best friends were about to put their family and their own lives in a place where they could be injured or even killed then I would surely keep it a secret!" Inuyasha barked as the anger in him rose.

"Inuyasha calm down I am sure there was a reason for why she kept it a secret." Kagome said defending her best friend, but she too was a little disturbed by the fact that the situation was kept a secret.

"Whatever I am going into the village to see what is going on I will come back for you and the pups once I know everything is alright." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Inuyasha your not making any sense why would we be in danger?" Kagome asked.

"Because I know that when a human is killed by a demon that anybody will blame the first person that comes to their mind. Knowing that the man was killed by a demon with claws that the first person that gets blames is me." Inuyasha said

"But you were with me all night there is no…."

"That don't matter, humans like them are weak and are quick to blame it has been that way since I was born." Inuyasha said.

"Sango I am not sure why you kept this bit of information hidden but now lets hope that I can fix it." And with that Inuyasha left.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Miroku asked as he watched his friend leave the hut and leap over them.

"To the village to see what is going on you stay there and protect everyone." Inuyasha shouted back as he disappeared from view down the trail.

As he tore through the forest his nostrils flared, his eyes burned even though he was still a good distance away. As he approached the village it got worse. The stench of fire and smoke.

-

Kaede lead the march through the dirt roads of the village towards the center of it. The body, or what was left of it, was carried on the wooden platform. Once in the center of the village the ravaged corpse was sat atop for stilt like structures which straddled a large pile of wood.

Once everyone was gathered Kaede and the rest of the village gave their blessings to the know deceased man before Kaede handed the widow the torch and lit the fire.

As Kaede watched the fire burn she stared right into the flames as her mind flashed back towards the day when she had to the same ritual to her sister. The picture was painted into her find and it was never going to leave.

Just as the fire began to fade Inuyasha made his appearance. As he landed in the clearing everyone in town let out a gasp.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at what remained of the fire.

Everyone was silent even Kaede.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked again his eyes remained where they were.

Before anyone else had a chance to answer the farmer from earlier had decided to confront the thing that he despised.

"You should know you stupid halfbreed."

The words stung his ears and they forced his head to snap up and look the man straight in the eye.

"Why would I know what happened?" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't play dumb halfbreed whether anyone here wants to admit it or not, we all know that you killed this man." Was the farmers response.

"What just because he was killed by a demon with claws you automatically point a finger at me! Don't give me the fucking bullshit I have done nothing but protect this village." Inuyasha howled. His blood began to boil as the anger and rage built up inside him.

"Yeah that is what you wanted us to think isn't it? You want us to lower our guard down then you can pick us off one by one." The farmer answered as he made his way to the front of the mob of people.

Inuyasha gave no response as he tilted his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"No response. I see then I guess I am…." Before the man could finish fear stopped him in his tracks.

The Tetsusaiga began to pulsate rapidly and little bolts of lightning began to form around the sheath. His eyes flashed red and purple strips appeared on his face. The farmer immediately reached for his sword which he had brought with him for protection. Everyone looked at Inuyasha in horror as they to saw his transformation. Kaede saw this and also and knew she had to do something quickly.

"ENOUGH!" Kaede yelled as loud as she could.

Her words somehow snapped Inuyasha out of whatever state he was in and back to normal.

"We owe this man some respect. It was his final day on earth let us not disgrace him but honor him and not fight." Kaede added.

Inuyasha took one glance back at the farmer and leapt into the air towards his home.

-

It was now mid afternoon and all the villagers had paid their final respects to the deceased man and went back to their daily chores.

"Inuyasha I do not think that was very wise of ye to transform in front of the villagers like that." Kaede said as she entered her hut. She did not need to see Inuyasha to know that he was there.

"I don't know what happened, I lost control but the Tetsusaiga should have stopped it. " Inuyasha told the priestess.

"Hmm it seems that since ye have used the jewel to strengthen the Tetsusaiga that the demon inside ye has grown stronger as well to try and fight against the now stronger barrier that Tetsusaiga puts up."

"Yeah but still when I have gotten angry before the demon inside me as never been able to surface when I have the Tetsusaiga."

"Well I am not an expert but I believe that you have a family to get back to."

"Yeah I know and I bet Kagome is worried sick, but I still need answers." Inuyasha said as he got up to walk out.

"Inuyasha wait." Kaede stopped him.

"What is it now?"

"Stay away from the village, now that they have seen ye transform into the demon they will most likely start to doubt ye innocence and that farmer will not lay it to rest."

"Don't worry Kaede I did not kill that man, but I will find out who did." And with that Inuyasha was gone.

-

Kagome sat outside on a tree stump that was a little ways from the porch of the house. The sun was now behind her head and cast her shadow ten feet out in front of her. The slight breeze blew her hair backwards.

"Kagome would you like some tea?" Sango offered.

"No thank you Sango I am fine." Kagome told her friend as she forced a smile.

"Kagome then at least eat something, I mean you have done nothing but sit here all day."

"I know, but I just cannot stop worrying about Inuyasha. I know he will come back okay, but still I never stop worrying about him." Kagome said as she turned her head towards the forest. Somehow just as just as she turned her head Inuyasha came through the forest and landed right in front of her.

The sudden entrance from the half demon caused Sango to jump a little and Kagome to fall of the stump. Of course Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her into his arms and embraced her like he had not seen her in days.

"Inu.."

"Kagome I really don't have much time to talk here before I have to go again. Something happened in the village and I need to go find some answers. I need you and the pups to stay here." Inuyasha said as he cut her off.

"Okay." Was all Kagome could manage to say still trying to get over the initial shock of Inuyasha's entrance.

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome before he let her go. Just as he was about to leap away he was stopped.

"INUYASHA WAIT!" Sango screamed causing Inuyasha to stop and Kagome to jump. "You spend most of the day away and Kagome sits her worried about you, then you show up to only leave again. You owe her and the rest of us some explanation to what happened and where you are going."

"Why?" was his response.

"_Why? _Because Kagome worries about you so much that she does not eat or anything, but sits here and until you get back like some widow who's husband has left off to sea. Now you are going to sit down and tell us what happened"

"Fine." Inuyasha said defeated. The feeling of guilt set in as he now knew that he cause Kagome to worry so much. "When I was in the village I got angry because this one farmer kept accusing of murder and calling me a halfbreed. Well i reached this point where I began to lose control and transform to my demon self. Kaede managed to snap me out of it, but now I need answers as to why I began to transform with the Tetsusaiga in my grasp. So I am planning to go ask Totosai and see if he has some answers for." Inuyasha finished.

"See Inuyasha was that so hard." Sango said but she was not heard as Inuyasha now had his complete focus on Kagome.

"I am sorry to have worried you, but I promise that I will be back before you fall asleep and do not worry about me okay?" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Inuyasha I believe we have been over this before that I will always worry about you no matter what, but I just think I can be a little more peaceful when I know where you're going and what for." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha answered by capturing her lips before he leapt off.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it. He needed a kick in the pants to realize what he has been doing to you and that he can help the situation just by communicating with you."

-

"You there Totosai?" Inuyasha called as he approached the cave entrance.

Now it was now close to sunset and Inuyasha was now in a big hurry. It had taken him longer to get to Totosai's because along the way he had a couple of run ins with a few demons .

"Ah Inuyasha what brings you here?" Totosai answered.

"Something happened to me today and now I need some information."

"You can't figure anything out on your own can you?"

"Shut up old man I can too, but when a problem relates to the Tetsusaiga I think that you are the best person to come see."

"Fine then what is it?"

"Today when I become enraged the Tetsusaiga had trouble holding back my demon blood and I began to transform."

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's it! Now can you tell me why that happened or not?"

"You're a little ungratefull." Totosai said earning him a thump on the head.

"Tell me now before you get more than just a lump on the head." Inuyasha said.

"Okay well here it is. Since you used the sacred jewel to power the Tetsusaiga everything about it became stronger. Everything including the barrier that keeps your demon blood at bay. Needless to say 

since that barrier became stronger the demon inside had to grow in power in order to fight back against the barrier. Thus is why the demon overcame that barrier today." Totosai explained.

"Okay, but then how come before when I got angry I became all powerful and stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"You really are hopeless aren't you." Totosai said earning himself another lump on his head.

"You must really enjoy beatings if you keep insulting me." Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha both those times before when you tapped into your true power it was because every part of you, human, demon, half demon, put aside their differences and combined as one in order to protect. What happened today was different, you were not trying to protect, but to destroy. In the end if you continue to think like that then you will lose yourself to the demon that is inside you no matter what." Totosai explained.

"So to tap into my true strength all I have to do is think about protecting the people I love?" Inuyasha asked

"No not completely. Just because you want to protect somebody so bad does not mean that you can tap into this power, nor is it something that can be taught. It is simply just something that happens on its own accord."

"So basically when it happens it is random."

"No, there are some things that you see will be similar, just look into your heart and it will guide you."

"Now you're talking crazy." Inuyasha told him.

"At least I am not stupid." Totosai fired back before Inuyasha's fist connected with his face and sent him flying back into a wall.

"You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you, but thanks for the information." And Inuyasha was gone.

-

"I am going to burn that house to the ground. All of them include that fucking halfbreed. I will send them all to hell."

_I apologize for the long wait I just had trouble writing and I also went on vacation. Anyway I hope it was worth the wait._


	23. Chapter 23 Fire

_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

Inuyasha flew from tree to tree moving as a red blur eager to get back. Back to the people and women he loved most. The eagerness in him grew more and more, he longed for her touch. Even though he had only been gone a few hours he felt like he needed her more than ever.

Inuyasha quickly jumped up into the highest tree he could find to try and catch a glimpse of the place where he most desired to be.

Inuyasha let a rare smile spread across his face as he thought of her. It however was soon gone as the saw a huge billow of black smoke on the horizon.

As he saw it his heart skipped, his eyes widened, and he went into panic mode.

'Kenshin, Izayoi, Kagome!' were Inuyasha only thoughts as he took off at god like speed.

-

"Wow it is getting late I wonder where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked as she let out a huge yawn.

"I don't know, but he did say that he would be back before you went to sleep." Sango said.

"yeah but still.."

"Kagome you really need to stop worrying about him, I mean he is half demon. Also do you forget about the newly strengthened Tetsusaiga, I am positive that he will be okay." Miroku said

"Hey! Whoever said I was worried about him." Kagome said jumping to her feet as she put her finger in his chest and backed him all the way to the wall. "Maybe I just don't want to sleep alone tonight, ever think about that!" she fired at him.

"well….i..umm…" Miroku stuttered. He was now backed up against the wall as Kagome towered over him. The look of total irritation written all over her face.

"What if Sango went and stayed with Kaede for the night to go slay a demon or something. You know that she will be fine, but do you want to sleep alone? Huh?" Kagome continued to fire back at the monk."

At this point Kagome had Miroku crumpled up into the corner in the cowering.

"Kagome I think he gets your point now." Sango said feeling a little sympathetic for her husband.

Kagome listened to Sango and moved back to where she was sitting, as Miroku stumbled quickly and hid behind Sango.

"Hmph!" Kagome said folding her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

Sango could not help but start laughing.

"What is so funny?" Kagome asked startled by Sango's reaction to the little scene that had just occurred.

"I…am sorry…but..you looked…like Inuyasha… just now." Sango managed to get out between giggles.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I guess you're right, but I am mated to the guy after all."

"I guess, but you better not start acting like him." Sango added.

"She already has." Miroku mumbled softly only to get elbowed in the face by Sango for his remark.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked trying to play stupid, but Sango just gave him a stern look and he quickly backed down.

After that they group sat around in silence not really knowing what to talk about. Until Shippo came into the room.

"Shippo are you okay, I thought you went to bed a while ago?" Miroku asked . It was true a while ago Miroku had put his daughter to bed the same time Kagome put her two pups to bed along with Shippo.

"I was but then…" He was cut short as Kenshin and Izayoi came bursting into the room.

"Is everyone okay?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah of course we are, but what is up with you two?" Kagome asked.

"We smelled fire so we wanted to make sure you were all okay." Izayoi said.

"Wait you smelled fire?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah and we still do but we don't know where it is coming from." It was Kenshin that added this time.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at each other and immediately rushed outside followed my Kenshin, Izayoi, and Shippo.

Once they looked outside they could see it. The thick black cloud of smoke that hung over the village.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed as he came exploding out from the forest.

"Inuyasha" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo called and "Daddy" Izayoi and Kenshin called as Inuyasha hit the ground.

"You guys are all okay?" Inuyasha asked dumfounded as he was so sure that the fire was at Miroku and Sango's.

"Yeah, why did you think anything bad would happen?" Miroku asked

"Well sorry for smelling fire and my first thought was that my family was in danger." Inuyasha fired at him.

"Umm Inuyasha I am happy your back, but don't you think you should go help out the village?" Kagome interrupted the little argument that was starting to brew between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Why it is none of my bus.." He stopped short as Kagome glared at him and he could see the fire in her eyes. "Alright I am going, but you guys are all staying here, I have the Robe of the Fire Rat so I will be fine, got it?"

Once everyone nodded Inuyasha was gone.

"Momma are you really going to let him save everyone by himself?" Izayoi asked

"Trust me dear Inuyasha will need our help as well, but you three are staying here got it?" Kagome said indicating Shippo and her two pups.

"Geeze mom you sound a lot like dad now." Kenshin said.

"He's got a point Kagome." Sango added.

"Okay fine I do sound like him, but at least I know when to accept help when I need it." Kagome said

"Actually Kagome I think it is better if we all stay here." Miroku said.

"What!?" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"If I think what happened happened then Inuyasha might have to kill." Miroku said.

"Are you saying that Inuyasha is going to have to kill somebody?" Kagome asked.

"Just listen for a second." Miroku said as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Inuyasha said that he had a confrontation with a farmer that that farmer accused him of killing that man last night. My guess is that that fire was no accident and that the farmer is responsible for it."

"So basically you're telling us is that the farmer guy started the fire to kill us, and Inuyasha might have to kill him?" Kagome said.

"Yes." Was Miroku's reply.

Kagome turned her head in the direction of the village. 'Inuyasha please don't do anything you'll regret.'

-

As Inuyasha approached the village he could see the mad scramble of people running around. Most of the women were running around trying to save what little they could while the men were trying desperately to put out the fire.

The fire had spread through half the village and it showed no sign of stopping either. Inuyasha saw that his house was among those that had burned to the ground. He was a little sad, but he was much more relieved that his family was okay.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked a random villager

"F..ff...ffff…fffire." The man stuttered

"I can see that, but how did it start." Inuyasha barked

The man had no response.

The anger rose in Inuyasha and he could not understand this man's stupidity and he was furious.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHA…." Inuyasha trailed off as he saw the fear confusion, but mostly sadness in his eyes.

Inuyasha turned away as he left the man there in his stupefied state.

Unsure of what to do Inuyasha looked around to see if anyone had taken charge of what was going on.

"You throw the water there. You go get some more water."

"Did everyone escape from the fire?"Inuyasha asked who the man who was barking out orders.

"I think so but I cannot seem to find lady Kaede anywhere." He told Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha began to look around and he saw no sign of her either.

"I am going in, tell all the villagers to go into the forest." Inuyasha told the man.

"What good will that do you can't possibly put out this fire by yourself."

"Trust me I can, but I need you to listen to me please." Inuyasha said as he looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Okay fine, but let god be with you"

With that Inuyasha leapt into the flames that surrounded where Kaede's house was. He frantically moved pieces of burnt wood and rubble. The smoke and ash stung his eyes and nose to the point where his eyes began to water, but that did not stop him. He finally found her body under some wood planks he thought the worst but he could hear her breathing. It was light, but it was there.

'Thank god.' He thought

-

"Everyone Into the forest now!" The man yelled who was in charge.

"But what about our homes?" a villager shouted

"What about the crops?"

Soon every resident in the village was shout at him.

"ENOUGH!!" the man in charge shouted. Everyone in the crowd shut up instantly. "If we stay here and fight this fire we will all surely die, because we cannot put it out. Now I have a plan but I need everyone into the forest now."

Everyone obeyed and they marched into the Forest of Inuyasha as fast as they could.

-

Inuyasha entered the forest about the same time the other villagers arrived. As he landed he walked over to the one in charge and set Kaede down.

"She is still barely alive, and when her house collapsed she got hit in the back of her head and that is why she did not make it out. Can I trust you too take care of her?" Inuyasha asked the man

"Yes." Was his reply

"Thank you."' Inuyasha said and he turned around to face the village.

"WAIT!" A villager cried. "This is your plan, send the halfbreed to save our village.

"Yes, he is our only hope" the man said.

This started an uproar with the villagers. Shouts of profanity and hate towards Inuyasha and about his past and about his family. Somebody even mentioned what Lady Kagome could even be around him.

'Fuck that stupid farmer must have turned all the villagers against me. In fact I don't even see him here, I wonder where he is.' Inuyasha thought as he turned away. 'Maybe I should just let the village burn… No, because one villager still believes in me other than Kaede.' He then looked over his shoulder at the man defending him.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could. "I know most of you don't like me. I know that some of you might even hate me and want me dead. Well guess what you don't have a whole lot of options besides me now do you. I don't even care anymore if you want me to save your village or not, but I am going to do it anyways." As he finished he leapt through the trees towards the village.

"Okay if we are going to save Lady Kaede I need everyone's cooperation."

-

"Okay this should be simple. I just use the wind scar on the part of the village that is on fire and the... Ugh" Inuyasha stopped as he was hit from behind by something. "What the?"

"Inuyasha do you really think I am going to let you put out the fire." A voice said

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You are not worthy enough to know my name." the voice replied.

"Wait a sec I know that voice…You're that farmer….But you're a demon." Inuyasha said as his eyes grew wide.

The demon that Inuyasha looked at the demon looked like a cross between a wolf and a dragon. It was covered with black scales, its massive muscles surged from every part of its body, which was triple the size of Inuyasha.

"That's right halfbreed." The demon replied.

"Why have you been living amongst humans then? You seem pretty strong why bring yourself down?" Inuyasha against

"It is simple really..Revenge." was the demon's reply

"What? Revenge against who for what?"

"You would like to know wouldn't you? Hmmm, well lets see…About 50 years ago a priestess protected the sacred jewel and died, so I figured that it would be unprotected, but when I got here the jewel was gone. So I disguised myself as a human and lived amongst them until it returned. When it did that bitch Lady Centipede beat me to that girl and then the jewel was broken before I had a chance to make a move for it. Then once it was whole again you fucking used it!"

"Are fucking serious! Your pissed off because I used the Shikon no Tama and you didn't, so you decided to destroy the village." Inuyasha said almost screaming. "Wait a sec, that means you killed that man the other day. You also started this fire too"

"Well for a halfbreed you seem pretty smart. No matter, once I kill you then I will eat your corpse and then I will be empowered with the Shikon no Tama." The demon told Inuyasha.

"Fat chance of that happening." Inuyasha said as he lunged for the demon as the drew the Tetsusaiga.

The demon however dodged the attack easily.

'Fuck he is just like Goshinki, big but incredibly fast.' Inuyasha thought.

But before Inuyasha could turn around the demon was in his face and dug his claws deep into Inuyasha's chest and sent him flying into the fire.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha said as he used the Tetsusaiga to get to his feet.

'Shit the battle just started like two fucking seconds ago and I feel like I have been fighting for fucking three hours.' Inuyasha though.

"This will finish you once and for all halfbreed." The demon said as he flew into the air.

"What he can fly too." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"THIS IS THE END HALFBREED!" the demon shouted as he launched a fireball at Inuyasha.

'yeah right, like am going to lose to this fucktard.' Inuyasha thought as the zeroed in on the demon's aura.

"I hope you like to bath in fire you piece of shit!" Inuyasha called out as he whipped the Tetsusaiga around. "WIND SCAR!"

All the demon could do was watch as his own attack and the wind scar flew towards him and the second the attack touched the demon he disintegrated into nothing.

"At least that is over. " Inuyasha said with a huge sigh of relief.

Right on cue rain began to pour from the sky and the fire was put out instantly and soaked Inuyasha head to toe in seconds.

"Well I better get back and check on Kaede. " Inuyasha said out loud and turned and walked back towards the forest.

-

When Inuyasha reached the place where the villagers where he could sense the sadness that lingered over the area, but he did not think anything of it.

"How's Kaede?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to the guy who he had left her with.

The man's head was hung low and he smelled a little of tears, but Inuyasha was unable to make the connection.

"She is……gone" He whispered as he pointed to her corpse that was covered with a blanket.

Inuyasha was stunned to say the least. His eyes began to water and it felt like he had no control over his body anymore.

He stumbled over to her body and dropped onto his knees.

"How…" Was all Inuyasha could muster.

"She died a fighter, just like she had been her whole life." The man said as he started to cry again. "If it helps she went peacefully." He added as he put his arm on Inuyasha's shoulder.

With tears still streaming down his face Inuyasha got up and walked away. He had this desire to be with Kagome. He needed her words of comfort that everything will be okay and that this was just a bad dream. But he knew that it was not.

'Kaede the only thing I hope for you now is that you and Kikyou are together.' Inuyasha thought as he walked on through the burnt down village in the pouring rain.

_Well there is the next chapter, and I apologize for the long wait. I went on vacation to a place where I had no internet so this chapter has kind of just been sitting on my laptop waiting to be updated. Also if anyone is confused with the use of the wind scar in that situation instead of using the backlash wave I did that purposely. I wanted to show how the wind scar grew in strength and how he could use the two moves in sync with the whole zeroing in on the demon's aura and everything. So once again if anyone has any questions of concerns feel free to ask. _


	24. Chapter 24 Day of Sorrow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

Kagome sat on the porch and waited for Inuyasha to return with her legs curled up into her chest and her head resting on her knees. Water was running off all sides of the roof creating a moat around the house and the rain was not letting up.

'Inuyasha the rain should have put out the fire, so where are you?' She thought.

She continued to sit there her eyes fixed on the one spot until Inuyasha finally showed up.

Kagome lifted her head as she saw him approaching, but she could tell by the way he was walking something was wrong. Instead of having Inuyasha running to get back to her going from tree to tree, he was walking slowly on the ground almost like a he was in a trance.

Knowing something was wrong Kagome rushed out into the pouring rain and was immediately soaked from head to toe, cloths and hair sticking to her, but she couldn't care less. The only thing on her mind was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, but Inuyasha did not even lift his head.

Kagome sprinted to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him holding on like her life depended on it. But if it was not for the fact Kagome was holding onto him she would have fallen, because Inuyasha kept on walking not even noticing her. However the extra weight snapped Inuyasha out of his trance and caused him to raise his head slightly.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked now really worried.

"Sh….Sh…She's…..she's gone…. All..all..becuase…..of…………me" Inuyasha managed to stutter.

"Who…" Kagome started but then stopped because she caught her first glimpse of Inuyasha's eyes. She saw the lifelessness in his eyes and that he was crying. Yes he was crying, even with the water dripping off his face and bangs, she could tell.

"Kaede." Inuyasha choked out.

Kagome put her forehead into Inuyasha's chest as she felt tears well up in her eyes, it was raining so hard that she could not tell if she was crying or if she managed to hold in the tears.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"That farmer turned out to be a demon and he torched our house and set the whole village on fire." Inuyasha said as he clenched his fist drawing blood.

"Inuyasha you can't blame yourself for her death, there is nothing you could have done." Kagome said gripping him tighter.

"Then why does it hurt so bad?" Inuyasha said breaking down and falling to his knees into the mud taking Kagome with him.

Through the rain, tears, and sadness Kagome managed to smile. "It is because that is who you are Inuyasha, you want to save everyone."

"Kagome why…" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome threw herself at him sending them both into the mud, planting a bruising kiss on his lips.

The two stayed like that for a while neither one wanting to move, even with the torrential downpour Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Somehow this women could make everything go away. Her death still hurt, but he was able to forgive himself.

Finally Kagome began to shiver. "Is it time to go in love?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah but I think we need clean up first." Kagome said.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Inuyasha asked now noticing the weather.

"We will go back to my time I guess." Was Kagome's response.

"Keh" Inuyasha said "But, we are coming back here got it?"

"Of course." Kagome responded in a kind of sarcastic tone.

"Tonight Women!" Inuyasha barked standing up taking Kagome with him.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you." And with that he picked her up and they are gone.

-

"I am not getting in there." Inuyasha shouted from the bathroom.

"Yes you are." Kagome shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah right, the last time I tried this I about died." Inuyasha shouted back.

"Fine then I am getting in then, no sense in wasting a perfectly good bath then." Kagome said as she walked in, not wanting to argue with him.

Inuyasha immediately grabbed a towel to cover himself. It was true that Inuyasha and Kagome had seen each other naked before, hell they had mated for Christ sake, but for some reason he still felt embarrassed to be naked around Kagome and see her naked as well.

He watched as Kagome walked into the bathroom wrapped in a pink robe and stopped at the edge of the tub before dropping her robe off her body.

He swallowed hard and he felt weak at the knees. However all he could do was stare at her, his eyes scanning every inch of her back down to her legs trying to get this image of her implanted in his brain.

Kagome turned her head slightly as she hesitated getting into the tub to see Inuyasha's reaction as she saw it she smiled.

"You know you don't have to stay in here with me if you don't want to." She said coyly.

He was unable to respond still mesmerized be her body.

Kagome slid into the water and let out a slight groan as the hot water covered her body and sore muscles.

She laid back and closed her eyes completely lost in the bliss of this bath. It was no different than any other bath she has ever taken, but it was part of her plan.

"Inuyasha you really don't have to stay in here." Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha responded by dropping his towel and stepped into the water and sat down.

"See it is not that bad now is it." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Keh!" was his response not liking being shown up.

However his mood soon changed as Kagome spun around and snuggled into Inuyasha's chest causing him to slide further down into the water.

The two of them just stayed like that taking in the moment neither wanting it to end, but just to stay there in each other's arms forever.

"It's not going to be the same now is it." Kagome said breaking the silence.

"What do you …" He let out a deep sigh as Kagome looked up at him. "No it won't.." He said quietly.

"Where are we going to live? I mean we can't.." She was cut off by Inuyasha's lips lightly brushing against hers.

"Kagome you don't need to worry about anything, I will figure all that out." Inuyasha assured her.

"What about the village and Kaede….I am sorry Inuyasha just that these uncertainties…I am scared." Kagome said resting her head back Inuyasha's chest.

"I know Kagome, and I promise you that I will take care of everything." Was his response.

"Inuyasha thank you." Kagome said

Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed the top of her head as his reply.

-

Kagome showed Inuyasha how to wash is body and hair. Inuyasha mimicked Kagome as best he could considering this was the first time he had bathed in her era. They stayed in the water until it become noticeably colder and they got out.

"Inuyasha I can go get you some of my dad's old pajama's." Kagome said putting on hers while Inuyasha was still wrapped in his towel.

"What is wrong with my cloths?" he asked.

"Let's see umm they are covered in mud and not clean." Kagome replied

"Fine then just hurry up I want to get a little sleep tonight." Inuyasha said not in the mood to argue with her over something like cloths, since he knew that he would lose.

Kagome left the bathroom and retrieved the pajamas and had Inuyasha put them on.

They weren't exactly what Inuyasha would have chosen, but he wore them for his mate. The pants had light blue and white stripes and the shirt was the same pattern and was long sleeved and had a collar.

"You look good." Kagome said with a sweet smile.

'What is she looking at, these are ridiculous!" Inuyasha though, but told her his thanks. Then they left.

-

The heavy rain still fell so Inuyasha took the long way to get to Sango and Miroku's house so the trees could keep them covered.

The couple entered the hut quietly making sure not to wake up anybody as they made their way to their bedroom.

Inuyasha lifted up the blanket and laid down while Kagome went and checked on Kenshin and Izayoi before coming to bed and snuggling up against her mate. Within seconds Kagome felt like she hadn't slept in a week.

She was just about asleep too when Inuyasha sat up."Kagome I am sorry but this shirt is driving me nuts." He said taking it off and throwing it across the room.

Kagome shrugged. She didn't care that Inuyasha didn't like it, besides she loved sleeping up against his bare muscular chest.

The second that he laid back down and scooped Kagome back up into his arms they were asleep.

-

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to a loud clap of thunder alone. However he could smell Kagome in the other room along with tears. Then the realization hit him again that Kaeda was no longer with them as a giant lump crawled up into his throat.

Inuyasha then began to think about when he first met Kaede, and not when he and become reacquainted with her after Kagome released him from Kikyou's spell, but when he had first met her as a kid.

He remembered how when he first met her he thought she was annoying. This caused him to smirk as a few tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha was too caught up in his thought to notice his daughter had walked in.

"I wasn't crying, I was just…"

"Daddy, I might be young, but I know crying when it." Izayoi said cutting off her father. "You're crying for that lady aren't you?" she asked as she crawled up into her father's lap.

"Yeah I am, I don't know what your mother told you, but she was a really close friend to us, almost like a mother." Inuyasha explained to his daughter.

"So it is almost like you lost your mom…..I am sorry dad." Izayoi said as she wrapped her arms the best she could.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." Inuyasha told her as he returned her embrace.

"I know, but I just feel bad that you're hurting and I don't like it you are." Izayoi explained as she looked up at her father, her eyes wide on the verge of tears.

Immediately the lump was back in Inuyasha's throat and tears started to form in his eyes.

'Wow she is so much like her mother..she even has the same affect on me.' Inuyasha thought as he let a tear slip from his eye and roll down his face.

"Izayoi why don't you go find your brother and Shippo and play a game of some sort." Kagome said entering the room and seeing the cute, but sad sight in front of her.

"Okay mom." Izayoi responded and left the room as Kagome made her way next to her mate.

"She is just like you you know." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I can't explain it, but just now it was like I was talking to a younger version of you. The way she looked at me with her eyes it was like I was looking at you." Inuyasha explained as we wiped more tears from his eyes.

"Inuyasha everything will be okay." Kagome reassured him.

"Everyone keeps saying that… I dunno why that line worked last night, but now… It still hurts."

"I know but…." Kagome stopped she did not know what to say. It was true the truth had finally sunk in and now it was hard to comfort Inuyasha and herself.

So all Kagome could do was embrace him. "I love you Inuyasha." Was all she could think of to say.

"I love you to." He responded as he returned her embrace.

_Sorry for the long delay, but once school started I got loaded with homework. Man fuck senior year... Not to mention studying and taking the SAT ( it really should stand for Suck Ass Test) but whatever it is over now. I cannot say when the next update will be up I just have to have a day or so with no homework or distractions. Anyways I am still unsure if this chapter is exactly how i want to be, but it is good enough for now considering i have not updated in what like 2 months._


	25. Chapter 25 A New Home Awaits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

It had been one of the saddest days of his life. The only day he could think that was sadder than this day was the day he had to bury his mother. Just the thought of it tore his heart to shreds, but yet he managed to keep it together. It was all because of Kagome, she was the person who stood by him the time. Through everything, the tears, the speech, and cremating, Kagome stood by his side.

Inuyasha collapsed onto the bed exhausted. He was emotionally drained and wanted to just crawl into a cave and sleep until next week.

Kagome, Kenshin, and Izayoi soon entered the room also about to collapse from exhaustion.

Kenshin and Izayoi had moved into their parent's room upon their father's wishes because Inuyasha felt bad about taking up another one of Sango and Miroku's rooms that was meant for their daughter, even though Sango and Miroku told him it was fine.

"Inuyasha what did you think of the funeral?" Kagome asked as she lay down next to her mate after tucking Kenshin and Izayoi in for the night.

"I don't know?" Inuyasha mumbled. The truth was he did know, but he wanted to avoid the subject.

"I see." Kagome responded understanding what Inuyasha meant.

This caused Inuyasha to smile.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered shaking his head.

"It is something, or you would not have smiled." Kagome teased now wanting to pry.

"It is just…just that you get me, and understand me. You know when to pry and when to leave it alone." Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah….but it took a long time to perfect." Kagome said with a smile as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

"Kagome I am going to build us a new home." Inuyasha blurted out randomly.

"I know.."

"But it is going to be away from the village… I mean if it wasn't for me building that house on Kaede's land then maybe she would.." Inuyasha cut off as Kagome slapped him.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha growled.

"For blaming yourself again for everything." Kagome fired back. "Every time that something bad happens and you get hurt emotionally or whatever, you always blame yourself for it. I understand that you want to protect everyone you care about, but you just can't. I know that it hurts and my words won't stop you from trying either, but some things are just out of your control."

"Then why does it always feel that in every situation I could have prevented everything?" Inuyasha said as his eyes became wide and glazed with tears as he looked at Kagome.

She could see the hurt in his eyes and how they begged for answer, however Kagome did not have an answer. It was true though, everything bad that ever happened to Inuyasha always seemed to be preventable in some way or another.

"Well Inuyasha just think about it, if all the bad things did not happen then things would have worked out differently." Kagome said after carefully thinking about her answer not wanting to upset Inuyasha anymore than he already was.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"What I mean is that everything happens for a reason, and though events might seem bad, they will work themselves out." Kagome explained to Inuyasha.

At hearing thins Inuyasha became confused, but he was tired and decided to let it drop. He simply pulled Kagome closer and buried his face in her hair and let her scent drag him into a deep slumber.

-

In the next few weeks Inuyasha had not thought about Kaede or his fight against that demon. That was thanks to the fact the he was busy building a home for his family. However this time it was a little different than the last one, this was because Kagome had decided to help him design it. Their home that burned down was a typical feudal era home, which Kagome enjoyed, but she was still from the future.

So she worked with Inuyasha to make a futuristic house that still looked like it belonged in their era. Once again though there was a catch, Inuyasha refused to tell Kagome the location of their new home.

"Inuyasha why won't you show me where our new home is?" Kagome whined

"Because it is a surprise." Inuyasha groaned tired of Kagome constantly bickering.

"What is a surprise, I mean I practically designed." Kagome continued to beg.

"Yeah and mom you will love it." Kenshin chimed in.

"What!? They have seen it!" Kagome screamed causing Inuyasha to fall over backwards.

"Oh brother." Miroku mumbled under his breath to Sango.

"Kagome let me explain.."

"WHY HAVE YOU LET THEM SEE IT BUT NOT ME?" Kagome continued to scream. "I…."

"FINE GOD DAMNIT I WILL SHOW YOU TOMORROW IF YOU CARE THAT MUCH!" Inuyasha yelled before storming out of the house leaving everyone else but Ikumi who was wailing from her room, silent.

"Umm Kagome I think you need to go apologize to him.." Sango stated.

"For what!" Kagome snapped at her best friend.

"Kagome look I know you are excited about it, but give Inuyasha a break. He just wants to see you surprised when he is all finished." Sango said cautiously.

"So what! It is not like I did anything wrong." Kagome huffed.

"What she is trying to say is that Inuyasha has never had a whole lot to be excited for and when you put on one of your smiles when you see it for the first time will light up his world, and that is what he lives for. He lives to make you happy, see you smile, and he tries so hard to impress you." Miroku explained.

Kagome let out a long sigh as she let Miroku's words sink in and she knew he was right. Inuyasha did just want to make her happy and excited and she just got impatient.

"Sheesh Miroku when did you become such an expert on these issues?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the door.

"Ever since I first met my beloved Sango." He responded as everyone rolled their eyes.

-

When Kagome exited her friend's home she immediately saw Inuyasha. He was lying on his back with is hands behind his head looking up into the clear night sky in silence.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered knowing that she had hurt him. It w as not done purposely but she knew that it was her fault that he was mad.

"I'm sorry Kagome I should have shown the house sooner, but I just wanted to surprise is all." Inuyasha said not moving at all. There was no anger in his voice, or any other emotion.

Kagome was caught completely off guard, she could not make heads or tails of the situation. Her head was spinning. 'Did he really just apologize to me.' She thought.

Kagome sunk to the ground. 'Don't cry girl, whatever you do don't cry.' She thought, but her body paid no attention and she broke down.

Instinctively Inuyasha was pulling Kagome into is lap trying to comfort her.

"Why are you crying, all I did was apologize?" Inuyasha said as he ran his arm up and down her arm.

"B..be..because you did nothing wrong… and it was.. all my fault." Kagome managed to choke as she continued to sob into his chest.

"What? You're upset that I apologized!" Inuyasha blurted out unable to control it.

Kagome nodded her head into his chest trying to rid her eyes of tears.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from his chest and looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a smile that lit up the world in her eyes. Kagome stopped crying almost immediately.

"Yeah I guess it is stupid huh?" Kagome said recovering from everything.

"You're telling me. Kagome I love you and all, but I mean you cry a lot over little things like that." Inuyasha said not losing his smile.

"Well sorry if you catch me off guard with those strange things that you have never done before and they have an effect on me." Kagome said crossing her arms and looking away from her mate.

Still not losing his smile Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent before speaking. "Kagome I will show you the house tomorrow."

"Don't, I couldn't care less about seeing it before it is done, and I want you to be the one to show me around. " Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I think I can wait a couple of more days….It is days right?" Kagome responded.

"Yeah and I am sure that you're going to love it." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's forehead. "Lets go back inside." He waited for a nod before picking her up bridal style and walking back towards the house.

-

"Kagome c'mon I thought you wanted to see the house." Inuyasha called.

"Dad maybe.." Izayoi started.

"Well you know what Inuyasha if you had not come home so late last night then maybe I wouldn't be so tired." Kagome groaned as she stumbled sleepily out of the hut. "And besides why do we have to leave so early anyways? Also shouldn't we wait for Sango and Miroku to wake up?"

"Because I said so." Inuyasha barked

At this Kenshin and his sister rolled their eyes as if they knew what was about to come.

"Well why is it always about you?" Kagome fired back. "And as a matter of fact we will leave when I want to so I am going back to bed." And with that Kagome turned and stormed back inside.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath and slowly followed her inside.

"I tell you sis dad loves mom but he sure has a strange of showing it." Kenshin said.

"Maybe..or maybe that is just how their relationship is, dad pisses off mom, mom gets mad and storms off, dad comforts mom.. like a never ending cycle." Izayoi responded.

"I don't know I mean they're our parents but they are just way to complex for me to understand." Kenshin shrugged.

"I guess we will never understand them, they just love each other, no reason they just do." Izayoi pointed out.

The siblings unsure of what do to next they just decided to wait for their parents.

-

Kagome was on her side facing the wall with her eyes open waiting for Inuyasha to come in and apologize to her. It was really no big deal, but Kagome just wanted to feel a little respected.

'Demons and their egos…I guess that is why I am his mate, to whip him into shape.' She thought.

As if right on cue Inuyasha walked into the room and a quick smile flashed on her lips and then quickly got back into character.

"Kagome look I am sorry about getting you up early to leave but I want to get to our new home and get settled in." Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha, why is everything always on your schedule. Why can't you let other people in and consider them?" Kagome asked.

"Be…be..because the last time …." Inuyasha paused. "Nevermind.. if you want to wait we can wait to leave I guess if it will make you…"

"Look Inuyasha I want us to compromise. I can make you agree to do whatever I want because you love me and hate to see me sad." Kagome admitted.

"Then what am I supposed to do, because it seems that I can't make us both happy now does it?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Haven't you ever heard of compromising?" Kagome asked.

"Fuck this shit!" Inuyasha spat out "We are going now and I will tell you later where compromising gets you okay."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but something inside her told her to do as he wanted. One it was because she felt bad about always tricking him into doing as she wished, and there was something in his eyes that told her not to argue.

"Okay, just let me leave Sango and Miroku a note then." Kagome said.

Inuyasha waited outside while Kagome wrote the note and set it on the bench before the family set off.

-

Kagome paid no attention to how long the trip was or even what direction they were traveling. She was too lost in thought as to what happened to Inuyasha. She kept thinking that it had something do with him and Kikyou, but once again from what Kaede had told her about Inuyasha and Kikyou's tragedy told her it was something different.

'Why does he always have to keep everything bottled up!' She thought frustrated. No matter how much she tried to ignore she just could not stop obsessing over it.

However once Inuyasha stopped and she looked at the house all thoughts of Inuyasha's tragic past took a back seat for the time being.

"Inuyasha it is beautiful." Kagome gasped as she saw it.

"Yeah dad did do an awesome job huh." Izayoi added

"Well I am glad it has your approval." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "So Kagome are you ready to see the inside?"

Still in awe of the house she nodded and Inuyasha lead the way.

_Sorry for the long delay in updating, but you can blame my high school for that, and I am afraid to say that the next update will not be for about 3 more weeks because once again school (shocker), but hopefully after that I can update multiple times during that two to week span (aka winter break) so I will see everyone again then. _


	26. Chapter 26 Trouble in Paradise

_Yeah yeah I know what you all are thinking… well most of you…"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" well I am not going to bore with my story of being sick in the hospital, vacation, school, and all that bullshit just blame life and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. _

Kagome stepped through the door and her jaw dropped. The room was amazing, it looked like something out of her world. The room was one completely open and was full of furniture from Kagome's time. In the middle of the room was the fire pit sat in the middle of a circle that was roughly 4 or 5 inches lower than the rest of the floor and surrounding was a circular bench with was about 7 inches about the lowered circle (_if that makes no sense to some people I can draw a diagram_). The room narrowed towards the back left corner then opened up again and was the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen area was a large table/countertop with a drawer full of chopsticks and some knives. Around that were some stools. On the wall was the sink, well what would have been the sink if it has a faucet, so just a metal tub. Above the sink were a few cabinets that had dishes in them. In the back of the room were two huge sliding doors.

Kagome slid open the door slightly and looked out at what she assumed was going to be a garden. As she slid it shut Kagome let out a high pitch shriek and made the three half demons behind her cringe thanks to their sensitive hearing.

"I think she likes it dad." Kenshin said he lowered his hands from his ears.

"I hope so for our hearing sake that she does not hate it or I sure would hate to see something she really likes." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"It's amazing Inuyasha, I could not ask for more." Kagome said a she threw herself into his arms.

"Of course you would not ask for more you expect it." Inuyasha said teasingly. Of course that got a giggle out of his son and daughter, but a sit command from his mate.

"Well mom as dad recovers from that sit command can me and Izayoi show you the upstairs?" Kenshin asked in a very polite manner.

"Of course you two can." Kagome smiled as the three ascending up the stairs followed shortly by Inuyasha.

As they reached the top of the stars they entered out into a hallway that opened up into another good sized room, but this room and windows (_yes with glass)_ and a sort of loft are with a few big bean bag chairs and a small fire pit. The windows overlooked the back yard are as well as one window overlooked the front of the house.

"Inuyasha how did you know about glass and where did all this stuff come from?" Kagome asked now curious of all this modern day stuff.

"Your mom helped me with it as well as how to set it up." Inuyasha told her.

"How did she pay for it?" Kagome asked worried that her mother put another mortgage on the shrine or something for her.

"Hell if I know, she pulled out a thin rectangle thing…"

"You mean a credit card." Kagome corrected him

"Yeah sure whatever, and slid it through a weird device.." Kagome opened her mouth to correct him again and he shot her a nasty glare and she decided against it and let him continue. "Then I carried everything to some kind of transportation thingy and brought it here."

Kagome shook her head wondering why she had not taught him about cars and such when they were in her time.

Off the room was another hall way that lead to four doors, all of them were bedrooms.

In Kenshin and Izayoi's rooms were brand new beds form her time as well as a few toys.

"Man my mom really went all out on this house." Kagome stated.

"What do you mean she did not help build any of it." Inuyasha said confused by her comment.

"Nevermind." Kagome quickly said as she followed Inuyasha into their bedroom.

The room was very plain, there was a king sized bed that was center on the back wall as well her dresser from her time.

"You brought all my cloths here too?" Kagome asked in a little bit of shock.

"Yeah I figured you would not want to dress like they do here, nor do I really want you to. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with you, you stuck out form every other women and I don't want you to blend in now." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against his chest.

"Inuyasha it is perfect here, you did such an amazing job." Kagome said as she took in her new home.

"If you love it now wait to you see the final addition." Inuyasha said.

"Wait is that what the fourth room is for, I am pregnant again!?" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha just started laughing.

"What Inuyasha it is sort of a big deal if I am having another…" She was cut off as his lips crashed against hers.

"Kagome you are not pregnant, I was referring to something else." Inuyasha explained "But if you were pregnant would you have been mad?"

"Of course not Inuyasha, just surprised that is all, how could I be mad, Kenshin and Izayoi are two of the best things that have ever happened to me, and another one of your children would only add to my joy, so don't worry about it." Kagome told him and she tightened the embrace. " So what was the other thing you were going to show me?"

"Follow me." Inuyasha said as he lead her back down the stairs and out the sliding doors into the backyard area. Kagome quickly noticed a path that she had missed earlier and sure enough that was what was leading them to their destination.

The two of them reached the tree line about 50 feet from the house and about 25 feet further in Kagome saw a high fenced of area. Inuyasha lead them right up to and slowly pushed the gate open and what Kagome saw made her scream with joy. In a good sized fenced off area was their very own hot spring and Inuyasha had also made some shelved that had all of Kagome's bathing supplies as well as a few towels on them.

Kagome was at a loss of words, everything she could have ever dreamed of was right here and she could not be happier.

-

That night over the fire Kagome cooked a rabbit that Inuyasha had caught and they ate in their new kitchen. Kagome to say the least was so excited about and drove her family insane with comments of how much she loved it.

Afterwards Izayoi and Kenshin ran upstairs to their rooms to play and Inuyasha helped Kagome with the dishes. By helped Inuyasha went to the river a few feet from the house filled a bucket with water.

Kagome pulled the plug in the sink hoping that Inuyasha was not stupid enough to just drill a hole in the bottom of the tub, but to his credit he did exactly as she had told him to do.

As she was drying off her hands she noticed Inuyasha sniffing the air.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I think people are coming." Inuyasha answered her.

"How many?" Kagome asked thinking it might be Sango and Miroku.

"I don't know for sure three maybe four." Inuyasha told her as he continued to sniff the air and listen for sounds.

"Inuyasha it is probably ju…"

"Shhhhhhh. It is not Sango and Miroku I know their scents, these are different and strange to say the least. Stay here Kagome I am going to check it out." Inuyasha made his way to the front door while Kagome made her way upstairs to watch and see what happened.

-

As Inuyasha opened the front door to his home the men were approaching the front porch. There were four of them, all dressed in white robes with hats that covered their eyes as well as staffs that looked similar to Miroku's.

"Can I help you with something?" Inuyasha spat out in disgust of the trespassers on his property.

"Relax half demon, we are just saints in search of the priestess that lives in this are." One of the men said.

Hearing that the men could be saints made Inuyasha's heart start beating hard, knowing that power that they were said to possess made Inuyasha cringe. He guessed that they were probably not telling the truth, but yet there was this knot in his throat.

"There is no priestess here, so please leave." Inuyasha said trying to sound intimidating, but the four of them seemed to pick up on it.

"Is it your fear for your life that you want us to leave are the fact that you are really hiding the priestess here. " the same man said. It was obvious that this guy was the leader of the small group as the other men seemed to fall behind him as he did all the talking.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but there sure in hell is not priestess here." Inuyasha answered this time he did not try and hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Why don't you tell us the truth, the women upstairs in the house is she indeed a priestess?" the saint answered.

"I.."

"There is no use lying to us we can see through all your lies." The man cut off Inuyasha. "All I ask is that you hand her over to us so that she can be cleansed off the demonic energy that you possessed her with.

"You really just expect me to hand over my mate to a bunch of wannabe saints for who knows what? You can fucking turn around right now and go back to wherever the fuck you came from." Inuyasha was now furious and the fear that once took hold of him was gone.

"All we ask is that you release her form your mind control.."

"She is not under any mind control you dumbfucks, she is here under her free will!" Inuyasha shouted at them.

"I have heard enough of your lies, I was going to spare your life, but now you have pushed me too far." And with that the priest lifted his head and made eye contact with Inuyasha and tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground a light emitted from the top of his and Inuyasha was thrown against the outside of his home and stuck there unable to move.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha managed to say through gritted teeth.

"There is no sense in trying to move, the spell I just cast on you will cause you to have a slow painful death as you are slowly crushed from the inside out. " the man said coldly as he advanced towards the house.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as the men got closer and closer to his house. He was now in a fog, his vision blurred and there was the ringing in his hears as pain crept through his whole body. He felt his chest tighten as he felt it start to cave in as well. He let out a cry in agony and he tried to take deep breaths but it was getting harder and harder.

Kagome seeing the scene from the upstairs window rushed downstairs and burst out the door which caused the saints to stop and watch what she was going to do. Kagome not knowing that they were there for her shielded Inuyasha's body with hers.

"Please let him go, I know that he might come off as rude but that does not mean that you have to kill him?" Kagome pleaded with the men.

"Priestess we wish to make you free of all the demonic energy that possesses you." He told her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused and worried about what was happening to Inuyasha.

"We wish to free you from all this demon has done to you and free you from his control he has over you." The man explained.

Inuyasha was now struggling to breath, but he was able to recognize Kagome was right in front of him. He tried to call out for her and tell her to run, but his mouth and voice did not seem to work.

"What are you talking about he has done nothing to me, I love him and I hold more power of him than he does me." Kagome pleaded as she saw Inuyasha let out another slight groan.

"That is impossible priestess, you don't fall in love now come with us, you are free." He said again.

" Look I told you that I am not under his control, now release him at once and then leave." Kagome shouted and now she was pissed.

The saint once again getting annoyed raised two fingers at Kagome and dropped them causing her collapse unconscious.

Inuyasha watched the scene unfold in front of him and now that got his blood pumping he began to try and fight it but it was no use, he was stuck and watched helplessly as the men walked up the steps and grabbed an unconscious Kagome and disappeared into the night.

Tears began to come into Inuyasha's emotions began to get the better of him. His heart was breaking, his blood was boiling, and his mind was going crazy all at the same time. The more he thought the angrier he got, the rage was building and building inside him. He no longer cared about anything but two things. Kagome and Revenge. His vision started to clear his eyes were blood red, his claws were longer. With a mighty roar he seemed to overcome the spell and landed on all fours.

Inuyasha was glowing red, the aura that he was emitting was could make even the strongest of men fear for their lives.

Inuyasha stood up straight and flexed out his newly lengthened claws as he let the anger and power flow through him and let the demon within take him over completely.

Kenshin and Izayoi watched from the house as their father transformed into a demon and leap off into the night.

"Wha..wha…what should we d..d..do now" Izayoi asked her brother he voice was all shakey from the fear that now gripped her.

Kenshin was silent he was just as scared and clueless as she was, and it was written all over his face. Kenshin swallowed hard and tried to think straight, but the fear that gripped him was not allowing him to think at all.

The two siblings sat there alone in the dark both of them two scared to move or really talk about anything. Just then there was a loud creak that came from somewhere in the house and like lightning the two of them jumped out the second story window and hit the ground running to the one place they knew would be safe.

-

Sango and Miroku were enjoying the nice and quite evening. They had just put their daughter down and her sitting cuddled up by the dying fire.

"I kind of miss having Kagome and Inuyasha around." Miroku said breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too, I kind of miss having a little drama around the house from time to time." Sango responded.

"You do know that they haven't been gone more than one day right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah but not being with them or near them just does not feel right, after all the traveling we did together it just… I don't know I can't explain it just.. it is like half of me is missing. Don't get me wrong I love you and I don't want to leave your side, but .."

"I understand Sango I feel the same way, without them I am…" Miroku was stopped in mid sentence as two half demons came bursting into the room.

"Auntie Sango, Uncle Miroku" The two of them said In unison and they both started blurting out a story that had Sango and Miroku all confused.

"One at a time please." Sango said as Kenshin and Izayoi took a deep breath. " Now what happened?" Sango knew that it was something bad, and there was a knot that formed in her stomach.

"These men showed up." Izayoi got out.

"Dad talked to them." Kenshin added as they continued to bounce back and forth.

"Then dad got into trouble"

"Mom went down to help dad."

"Then mom got put to sleep."

"Men took mom."

"Dad get angry and follow them"

"So let me get this straight these men showed up and took Kagome and Inuyasha went after them?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but dad changed somehow." Kenshin said "I can't explain it but it was weird, he was glowing all red and such."

Sango and Miroku stared at each other and they knew something terrible was going to happen.


	27. Chapter 27 What Demons do to Saints

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Also I 'borrowed' the chapter name from a Beneath the Sky album (which is fucking awesome you should all go listen to it) so I am giving them credit ( I am pumped that they are back together). _

-

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest at lightning speed. He was nothing but a red blur, however even those with little to no spiritual powers could feel him coming. The aura that was radiating off of him was so fierce that no demon or human in their right mind would have fought him or gotten in his way. His aura was so strong that it caused him to glow red.

The anger and rage fueled him to run faster, and the burning desire to kill those who had dared to touch and kidnap his mate. 'They're fucking dead all of them.' Was the only thought that was running through his head as well as the image of them taking her.

And if that was not enough to fuel him but because of their bond from being mates he could feel that she was calling for him. "THEY ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" he roared out loud this time as he still flew in the direction that she was calling him from.

-

Kagome woke up in a dark room with a few torches that illuminated it in places. She stood up and quickly found out that there was a chain around her ankle so she could not leave.

"You're not going anywhere priestess so you can just sit back down." A voice from the darkness called out to her.

She squinted to and turned her head to try and locate where the voice was come from. 'Where did they bring me?' she thought as the she saw a figure emerge from the shadows and kneel down beside her.

"Drink this priestess. " The man said as he extended the mysterious drink out to her. She refused it and pushed his hands away. 'Fuck that damn halfbreed for giving her to much freedom while she was under

his control.' He thought "Trust me it is not poisoned you can drink it."

She could not help the slight giggle that escaped from her lips. 'Does he honestly think that is not why am going to drink that.' She thought herself as she rolled her eyes. However she could not miss the flash of anger go over the man's face.

"I'll ask you one more time to drink this." His patience was wearing thin with her and he was certainly not going to sit there and argue with her all night.

Kagome let out a sigh as she got ready to tell this guy off. "Look I can tell you that I am not under Inuyasha's control that I am with him by choice, so please let me go before he shows up and kills all of you."

When she finished the man let out a low chuckle. "There is no way that that halfbreed managed to survive I guarantee that he is dead, however the fact you still are under his control still though surprises

me, most women are freed once the demon is dead, yet you remain under his spell."

"You're wrong!" Kagome fired back. "He IS still alive, I can feel it and he will come for me so.."

She was cut off as the back of the saint's hand collided with her face sending her sprawling to the ground. She was caught off guard by the attack and it took her a second to recover from the shock of it. The second she did the man was straddling her chest with his knees on her elbows to keep her from fighting back.

"You brought this on yourself for allowing yourself to fall victim to that halfbreed." The man said as he pried her mouth open to force the liquid down her throat.

Kagome fought with all her might to get the man off of her but it was no use. However she still refused to let him win and she moved her head from side to side to avoid the liquid. 'Inuyasha' she kept calling out in her head as tears formed in her eyes and began streaking down her face.

"I have had enough of this!" he bellowed as he used his free hand to grip her jaw and steady her head as he pried her mouth open and shoved the liquid and the glass it was in down into her throat.

The tears began to flow faster from her eyes as she felt the cold liquid slowly creep down her throat and into her stomach. When all the liquid was gone completely the saint slapped Kagome again as he stood up leaving her lying on the floor as he headed to the door.

I hope next time you will just listen and drink it." He said sternly as he let out a long sigh and strained his robes and exited the hut.

"Was all that force necessary Tadatoshi?" a voice from behind him said. Tadatoshi spun around and saw another white robed man leaning against the hut.

Angered by the question he replied "Of course it was or I would not have done it."

"Just making sure that your temper did not get the better of you."

"It was all an act to scare her so next time she will drink it knowing what will happen if she refuses again." This time his response was much calmer as if all the anger and just evaporated out of him. "Why do you not approve of my method Hideki?"

"I can't say whether I do or don't, but what I can tell you that however you do complete the task I can neither object or approve since I told you to do complete it no matter what, nor can I tell you how to it or not I was just simply asking a question. "

"Hmm I see, then in answer to your question then, yes it was." And with that he walked away.

-

Kagome lay curled up in a ball against the wall as the tears kept falling down her face. Her face was already starting to bruise and there was a trickle of dried blood on her chin, yet that was not why she was crying, nor was it because of the liquid she was forced to drink, but the fact that Inuyasha was not there. 'Last time when I called out to him he showed up… is he really… no of course he isn't c'mon girl you know better you can feel him.' Kagome shook the thought from her head quickly as she tried to fall asleep.

-

Kagome slowly emerged from her slumber feeling completely numb. She was not cold, but her soul felt cold. It felt as though all her emotions were gone and was unable to feel happy, sad, or any other type of emotion. 'Is this how Kikyou felt inside, nothing.' Kagome thought.

At that moment she wanted to cry, she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry about how empty she felt inside. However the tears never came, nor did the emotion of anger or sadness that her mind screamed at her to feel, yet she felt nothing not matter how hard she thought about it. For the first time since she had mated she could not feel Inuyasha either, it was like he was dead.

-

"I just don't understand what is allowing her to still be so resistant" Tadatoshi slammed his hands down onto the table "It is almost if she wants to be under his spell or something!"

"Calm down Tada, no sense in getting all worked up." Hideki said calmly "My guess is that she is being kept under control by one of the offspring that she had while under his control." He finished referring to the two other beings in the house.

Tadatoshi growled as he heard this, he hated the fact that this priestess was still alive, if he was in charge she would have died right next to the half-demon that had possessed her, but for some unknown reason to him Hideki had chosen to rid her of all the demonic energy that was now attached to her.

Hideki heard the growl, but chose to ignore it. Tada had always been one that was angered easily, he even knew this when he brought him in and trained him in the ways of the saints many years ago.

"Shigatoshi, what do you think?" Hideki asked trying to get his mind off of Tada's latest display of anger.

"Personally I say we just go ahead and perform the ritual tonight and send one of us back to the village where the offspring are, and if we do in fact need to end their lives then we do so." Was the response.

"Interesting plan Shigatoshi." Hideki said as he turned towards the fourth man in the room. "What do you think Ichiro?"

"I think it is in fact the right course of action as well, there is no sense in waiting any longer than we already have."

"Okay then it is settled that will be our course of action then." Hideki slowly stood up eyeing each of his men. "Tada you will be the one who goes back to the village, once you get there watch over the two offspring. Ichiro. Shigatoshi. You two go prepare what is need for this to work."

Ichiro and Shigatoshi obeyed immediately, while Tadatoshi stayed behind to get one last word in. Tadatoshi hated it when he was left out of decisions like the one just made. He felt he was their equal in all aspects. Yet he continued to always be the odd man out when it came to these holy rituals or whatever and his pissed him off to no end.

"Master, with all due respect, why am I the one who has to go eliminate the vile creatures." He said sternly but not raising his voice. "I want to help with the actual ritual, not standby and wait."

"I understand you feel left out, but you are the best at slaying demons so you need to be the one to go." That was the truth, but Hideki did not want to tell him that because of his inability to control his emotions that he was unable to perform these holy rituals.

Still unhappy Tadatoshi obeyed and created a portal to Inuyasha's village and stepped through.

Tada stepped through the portal and landed right in front of Kikyou's grave marker. '_I'll be damned if I miss that fucking ritual! Screw waiting for instructions, I will just kill those damn halfbreeds and then go back.' _He thought as he proceeded to walk through the village.

-

The sun began its decent behind the mountains and a certain monk and demon slayer watched from their porch the village children still played knowing any minute that their parents would come and retrieve for dinner.

"Sango who do you think took Kagome and why?" Miroku asked for about the millionth time since the previous night.

"Miroku why do you continue to ask the question of who instead of asking why?" the irritated demon slayer replied. "Also ask yourself why we did not follow him?"

Miroku let out a long sigh trying to come up with all the reasons as to why it was a bad idea to follow Inuyasha before he answered.

"My dear Sango the main reason is if we do meet up with Inuyasha and we had Kenshin and Izayoi he would kill us for possibly putting them in danger." He paused for a moment to let that sink in "Also we have an infant that needs to be looked after and I refus……" He stopped suddenly as if he was paralyzed.

"Miroku. Earth to Miroku." Sango said waving her hand in front of his face.

He quickly snapped out of his shock and turned to his wife. "How much do you know about saints Sango?"

"What kind of a question is that monk? I have only met one and I believe it was the same one that you meant, and from that one encounter I learned that saints are considered the most powerful spiritual leaders that there are." Is the response he got.

"Then what do you think Inuyasha did to piss one off." Miroku said sternly looking at his wife straight in the eye.

"Miroku what are you talking about? " Sango was now worrying that he was going crazy.

"Can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sango was now getting angry with her husband thinking he could be playing a practical joke on her.

"The spiritual power that is radiating from somebody nearby." Miroku answered quickly standing and walking over to where the three demons were playing leaving a stunned demon slayer alone.

"Kenshin. Izayoi." Miroku called out. The two of them came running up quickly and stopped a few steps short. "Listen I need you two to run as fast as you can to the well okay." He ordered.

"Wha…" Kenshin started to argue but was quickly cut off.

"The men who took your mother away are back to get you so you need to get your sister and yourself back to your grandma's house pronto." Miroku did not beat around the bush with a lie hoping that they would listen and not ask questions.

Sure enough the as quickly as the appeared they took off running towards the woods with Shippo following close behind them.

Miroku inhaled deeply thinking that everyone was now saved but as he turned to walk back towards his house he saw the man who was emitting the intense spiritual power. Miroku wanted to run and stop him but something was holding him in place and he was unable to move. Horrified he watched as the saint began to chase down the two half demons.

-

Kenshin and Izayoi could see the well and just as they were about to leap in a white blur stepped in between them stopping them from doing so.

"Where do you rodents think you are going?" Tadatoshi spat out in disgust.

Kenshin and Izayoi were frozen in fear, they did not know what to say they just kept gazing into the eyes of the man who towered over them.

"Figures, you can take control of a human women, but are unable to act against a man." He ground out. "Serves you both right to be wiped off the face of the planet." With that last statement his scowl changed to a grin… well almost a grin more of a smirk.

"Leave them alone!" Shippo screamed as a sent a wave of his annoying mushrooms at the saint in hopes that it would distract him long enough for Kenshin and Izayoi to escape.

He simply turned his head and with one wave of his staff all the mushrooms were immediately gone.

"As if your weak demon powers could ever harm me." He snorted as he glared at the young fox demon.

However what happened next caught Tadatoshi off guard as Kenshin and Izayoi ran between his legs causing him to fall flat on his face.

Tadatoshi quickly rolled over on his back and raised his hand to purify the two half-demons, but a he was unable to as Shippo bit down on his hand.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" he roared as he slammed Shippo into the nearest tree he could find over and over again until the young fox demon let go and fell to the ground unconscious. "Annoying pest." He spat as he walked over to the well where Kenshin and Izayoi had disappeared into.

"As if jumping down a well could save you." He chuckled, but the slight smile that was on his face was soon gone when he realized that the well was empty.

-

The three saints gathered together in a triangle with Kagome in the center. Kagome was glad that she did not have to drink anymore of that stuff that she had before, but it continued to runs its course and she continued to feel more and more emotionless on the inside. She even had more trouble thinking and remembering what emotions felt like. However right now her emotions where the last thing on her mind. Right now she needed to figure out a way to escape or something, because she knew something bad was about to happen.

Her thought was right as each of the saints began to glow with a pink aura. Kagome listened as they began to chant something in a language that she did not understand at all. She figured it was some ancient language or something, but the thought was quickly forgotten when above her formed a demon ward, like the ones Miroku uses (A/N: I cannot think of what they are called at the moment, unless that is correct, I apologize it is late and I had a bad day at work sorry).

Kagome watched as the piece of paper slowly descended from above her down to the saint in charge.

"Now with this I will banish all the demonic presence in your body and you can be free once again." He said as Hideki slowly walked towards her.

Kagome felt her life flash before her eyes. She saw all her friends all of her family everyone she ever cared for flash with each step her took. She felt the tears falling from her eyes, yet she did not feel sad or worried, she was just going to accept her fate. Kagome had given up, there was nothing she could do. '_Inuyasha….' _Was the last thought she had as Hideki lowered the ward towards her forehead.

The ward was now only inches from her forehead, but just before it touched her skin the ward was stopped but some sort of barrier.

"What is this?" Hideki said as he glanced from Kagome to the ward in his hand.

"Did we do everything right?" Ichiro asked.

"Yes but what is with the barrier?" He replied.

"Maybe I can answer that." A strange voice that seemed to come from every, yet nowhere at the same time.

Before any of the saints could react a huge surge of wind blasted through the hut they were in destroying the walls and roof of the hut blowing the debris in all directions. The wind continued to swirl as it all seemed to originate from the glowing red figure in front of them.

"H….hhhhh..how are you alive?" Shigatoshi stammered in shock of the half, well now full, demon that stood in front of them .

"Don't worry about me, worry about if anyone is going to be able to find all the pieces to your bodies." Inuyasha replied in cold icy voice filled with anger.

There are no words to describe how furious Inuyasha was and with each second he stood there it continued to grow and grow, causing the aura around him to expand. The fuel that was being added to Inuyasha's anger was the fact that he was starting directly into Kagome's eyes. The eyes that were always so full of life and love, where now dull and lifeless. It reminded him of how Kikyou looked when he first met her.

"So which one of you wants to die first." For the first time Inuyasha turned his attention to the three men that were surrounding his mate.

Hideki was the first one to step off of the floor of the hut and onto the grass which Inuyasha stood on. The other two were paralyzed by fear as well as the fact that Hideki was the strongest of all of them.

Hideki stood about 15 feet away from Inuyasha and they two just stared at each other.

Hideki was the first to a move as he raised his hand and sent a wave of purification energy and Inuyasha. The blast made direct contact with caused a slight smirk from Hideki, but that immediately disappeared when he that his attack hit its mark but it seemed as if the attack it a barrier and split into two surrounding Inuyasha but not doing any damage.

'_Impossible!'_ Hideki thought as a look of sheer terror swept across his face. '_No demon could ever stand up to that purification wave, let alone a demon's barrier.'_ "Who are you?"

"You're not going to be alive long enough to even care." Inuyasha's response was deadly calm.

Inuyasha went into his battle stance raising his right hand and his elongated claws in one swift sweeping motion sending waves of pure energy right at Hideki. Hideki had not time to react as the attack cut through him leaving no signs of blood or anything that showed a person had been standing a second earlier.

Everyone including Kagome was in disbelief. Kagome at first that it was Inuyasha's blades of blood attack, but the trail the attack left behind looked like he had just used the wind scar.

Sigatoshi and Ichiro looked at each other and they knew that they had made huge mistake and now they were doomed. Both of them knew that Kagome was with Inuyasha by choice and that they both really did love each other and that by kidnapping Kagome they had sealed their fates.

Before they could say anything Inuyasha had both men by the neck and lifted into the air. Both men placed their hands on Inuyasha's wrists trying everything in their power to purify him, but their efforts were useless.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and threw the two saints against a nearby tree. He then took his battle stance again this time crossing his arms, and in one fluid motion he sent another wave of energy at them and it had the same effect on them as it did on Hideki.

After the three saints were dead Inuyasha immediately turned to Kagome and in a second she was wrapped up in his embrace. The second she felt his arms around her the barrier over her emotions began to vanish, the life slowly returned to her eyes. She looked up at the man she loves and the tears began to flow.

Instantly as her tears fell his mouth latched onto her hers. The pressed his mouth as hard as he dared with his fangs pressing against her soft lips hard enough to leave an impressions but not hard enough to draw blood.

As Inuyasha broke the kiss the he leapt off the ground and started moving through trees until he reached one that's trunk offered shelter for him and his mate. As soon as he settled them into it the two mates had a night that neither of them would forget.

-

"Where the hell did they go?!" Tadatoshi screamed as the slammed his fists on the lip of the well.

"And just who are you looking for?" a voice asked as the man stepped out from behind some bushes.

Tadatoshi just smiled as he saw the tall slender demon with long silver hair emerge. '_Another demon to take my anger out on'_ he thought as he rose to his feet.

Sesshomaru knew who that man was looking for and he could also tell that he had lots of spiritual power. He glanced from Tadatoshi to Shippo before meeting the saint's gaze once again.

"So you're what a priest?" Sesshomaru asked not really caring he just wanted to know what he was up against.

"Try a saint buddy?" was the reply

"Don't attempt to flatter me with your lies you cannot be a saint."

"I didn't stutter did I." Tadatoshi quickly fired back.

"You have strong spiritual powers, but you cannot be a saint, the temper that you have makes it impossible to reach that level." Sesshomaru pointed out. It was true that he only had encountered the man for a few minutes be he could sense the anger radiated off of the so called saint.

Refusing to listen to Sesshomaru anymore, Tadatoshi remained silent and no more words were spoken between the two as they just continued to square off.

Tadatoshi raised his staff in the air and began to twirl it but before he could bring in down to finish the attack Sesshomaru sliced him to pieces with blood flying everywhere.

Satisfied with his kill he made his way over to the fallen fox demon. He could tell that he was still alive, he had only been knocked out.

"Did Kenshin and Izayoi make it to the well?" Shippo asked. He was clueless as to who he said it to since he was unable to open his eyes.

Not fully understanding what the fox demon meant Sesshomaru made his way over to the well and looked in. He could see the bottom and that nobody was there, yet there was no mistaking that that is where the scent of the two half demons ended. There was this nagging voice that told him to jump into the well, he was not sure why, but he did and as he hit the bottom the was engulfed by a blue light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there is the new chapter I know that Sesshomaru killing the fourth saint was a little random, but hey Inuyasha couldn't kill all of them. Anyways I apologize for the wait I took my time writing this chapter to make sure that I got everything I wanted to in. As for the names of the priests hey baseball season has started and yes 3 of the 4 names are the first names of three MLB players, I am not sure why I chose them, but hey they were the first things that came to my head. I am also aware that i killed the saints a little to quickly, but hey I did not want anyone to think that I enjoyed killing them off, even though the did capture Kagome. Anyways I will see you all next time. Next Chapter: _Showdown at the Shrine.


	28. Chapter 28 Showdown at the Shrine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters_

Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least, he had no idea what had just happened or where this well had taken him. As the light faded the scent of the surrounding areas hit his sensitive nose and he almost doubled over from the how strong and bad the smells were.

Bile rose in his throat he couldn't stand the smell, it was all too intense for the great dog demon's sensitive nose to handle. Somehow though Sesshomaru managed to jump out of the well and land on his feet at the top. Still affected by this strong scent he stumbled over to the door. He burst through the door of the well house and the smell from before intensified.

Sesshomaru was unable to stand it any longer and the great demon fell to his knees and blacked out.

-

Kagome snuggled closer to the warmth that surrounded her as she let out a long sigh.

"Is it morning already?" a voice came from behind her.

"No, so go back to sleep." Kagome responded sarcastically.

"Still tired I see." Inuyasha replied back with a smirk.

"Shut up." Kagome responded jokingly as she threw the robe of the firerat over her head.

Inuyasha chuckled as the put on his pants and began gathering Kagome's cloths as they were thrown in random directions the previous night.

"Come on we have a long way before we get home so the sooner you get dressed the sooner we can get back."

"How far from home are we?"

"Like a day of nonstop running so it will takes us two days the way you like to travel."

"Oh" Kagome said as she realized that her mate ran for a day nonstop without a break to save her.

Inuyasha not missing the change in her mood asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She quickly replied.

"Kagome I have known you long enough to know that nothing is wrong now c'mon you can tell me." Inuyasha said as he knelt down in front of his mate.

"It's just that you well ran nonstop to save…"

"Kagome don't feel bad about that besides the only thing I thought about was you besides I could not have stopped even if I wanted you to my demon blood was not going to allow my mate suffer, so don't feel bad about it because I would have ran for a year straight if I had to, got it!"

Kagome nodded as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kagome don't cry please, I love and I would do anything for you." Inuyasha said as he pulled her against him. "Now hurry up and get dressed so we can get home." He kissed the top of her head and he jumped out of their little den.

A few minutes later Kagome emerged fully clothed and threw Inuyasha is robe before she raised her hands above head and stretched out all her tight muscles.

"You gonna stand there all day or can we leave?" Inuyasha barked.

"You're so impatient." Kagome grumbled as she reached out signaling Inuyasha to help her.

"You know what still puzzles me though is how they were able to beat me here." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and lifted her up on to his shoulders. "I mean you guys left only minutes before I did and yet you still beat me here. "

Kagome thought it over and then she remembered that one of left a little while before they started that weird ritual thing. "Hey Inuyasha do you think we can go back to the site?"

"Why the hell would you want to go back there for?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"I don't know but I have this feeling that maybe we can get home faster." Kagome responded.

"What?" Inuyasha asked stunned "How would going back the opposite way get us home."

"Just hear me out." Kagome said as she readied her speech. "There were four of these saints that showed up at our home, yet you only killed three last night, so where did the fourth one go?"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked

"Positive." Was Kagome's response.

The two were silent both of them were thinking of where this fourth saint had gone.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha, what is it?"

"What exactly were they trying to do to you?" Inuyasha asked as his voice became soft and serious.

"I am not sure but it has something to do with us being mated?"

At hearing this Inuyasha slid Kagome off his back and turned around to look here straight in the eye.

"What exactly about us being mates?" Inuyasha was dead serious and Kagome recognized this.

"Something about me falling victim to you and I wasn't ..uh…um.. with you by choice." Kagome stammered out all the information she could remember.

"Kagome how do you think they moved so fast?" Inuyasha asked with no change in his tone.

"Inuyasha what is it, what do you know that I don't?" Kagome asked as she was starting to get worried.

"It is just a hunch but I need you to answer mine first." Inuyasha responded.

"Well I think they were able to teleport somehow feeding off of spiritual energies." Kagome got out.

"Okay then lets go." Inuyasha replied throwing Kagome on his back and leapt into the air.

"Inuyasha what are you not telling me?" Kagome yelled as she clung to the robe of the fire rat.

"If they thought you were under my spell and they thought I was dead they would go after whoever was related to me." Inuyasha said over his shoulder.

"So what that means either Sesshomaru or…." Kagome trailed off as she realized what Inuyasha was getting at and panic rose in her.

In a matter of about five minutes they arrived back at the site where Kagome was held captive.

"So how did they create this portal to.." Inuyasha stopped as he watched Kagome scope out the area and her eyes came to rest on a strange statue that stood knee high on Kagome.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome did not even respond as she reached out and touched the top of the statue. Suddenly a bright light emitted from the statue and the wind began to spiral around them.

Inuyasha out of instinct grabbed Kagome and shielded her from the light. However in a matter of seconds the wind picked up again and trapped them in a sort of vortex. Inuyasha clamped his eyes shut as the intensity of the light increased.

Then just as quickly as the wind and light had come it vanished and what was left was a portal above the statue.

"What do you think, should we go through?" Inuyasha asked a little bit stunned but the will to protect his family took over.

"We don't have a choice." Kagome said and looked up at her mate.

Inuyasha gave a slight nod and the two leapt into the portal.

-

Sango and Miroku walked back slowly walked back from the well. The couple had not slept a wink at all the previous not and were not about to doze off now.

"Miroku do you think.."

"Sango I don't know what to think, we will just have to wait and see, which believe me sucks but we don't have any other choice." Miroku cut off his wife.

Miroku and Sango had gone and checked out the well right after the spell that was placed on them had lifted and they found Shippo unconscious and what was left of a body, yet they could not tell who the body parts belonged to. When the couple arrived they grabbed Shippo and got out of there not being able to look at the sight of all the blood that was everywhere. The only reason they had even went near the well that morning was because it had rained the night before washing away the blood as well as animals had taken care of the body parts.

The two remained quiet as they walked through the village. They paused slightly as they passed Kikyou's grave thinking about if they would have to bury their best friends.

Just as they went to walk away the bright light appeared causing both Sango and Miroku to cover their eyes.

As the light faded they could make out two figures standing there. Ready to fight Sango and Miroku took their stances until they realized who was standing there.

"Where did.."

"We'll explain later, but right now I need to know if you have seen Kenshin and Izayoi." Inuyasha blurted out cutting off Miroku.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before looking down. Inuyasha could sense the sadness radiating off them both.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"We don't know they ran to the well this guy chased after and there was a lot of blood…." Was all Sango could get out before collapsing to her knees sobbing furiously.

In disbelief Inuyasha threw Kagome on his back and took off to the well and without missing a beat the couple disappeared into the well.

-

"Mom!" Souta called out. "I'm ho….Who the heck is that?" he asked noticing a sleeping figure on the couch.

"I am not sure but he showed up not too long after your niece and nephew showed up." Ms. Higurashi responded.

"Do either of them know who this guy is?"

"What is this family coming to letting demons in our home." A voice cried from the other room.

"I see grandpa I likes our new guest." Souta said with a chuckle.

"Uncle Souta!" two voices called out in unison, followed by two figures coming around the corner.

"Hey gu…" Souta was cut off as the two figures collided with him knocking everyone to the ground. "Nice you both too." Souta finished.

"Lets go play some video games." Kenshin said grabbing Souta's hand.

"No come play house with me." Izayoi grabbed Souta's other hand.

Souta was then caught in the middle of a tug of war of whether he was going to play house or video games. It was not even the least bit cute either because the two of them are half demons he had no idea if they were going to rip is arms off or not.

However while all the commotion was going on Sesshomaru began to regain conscious. As soon as his eyes opened slightly all the noticed was some woman standing over him and three other voices in to his right.

The memories of what happened the previous night he quickly acted by shooting up from the house unsheathing Tenseiga as he held the blade right at Ms. Higurashi's throat.

"Mom!" Souta called out and started to make a move towards here.

"Don't come any closer." Sesshomaru ordered.

"What is going on in here?" Souta's grandpa asked as he entered the room and immediately shut his mouth as he watched in horror of the demon that held his sword inches from his daughter's throat.

"What is going on and where am I?" Sesshomaru asked his voice dripping with venom.

"You are in Tokyo, and I don't know what you mean by what's going on." Ms. Higurashi responded keeping her voice calm all the while her heart was feeling like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"You know what I mean witch!" Sesshomaru barked. "Where did that well take me and what are you trying to accomplish by luring me here? Is this some sort of trap set by Inuyasha." He growled out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Ms. Higurashi replied.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" Sesshomaru snapped back "You will tell or I will kill you!"

"Why are you doing this?" Kenshin asked out of nowhere catching Sesshomaru off guard. "You saved my life before why are you threatening my grandma now?

Hearing this Sesshomaru started to piece together the puzzle, but still not lowering his sword.

'He just said grandma, that means that is Inuyasha's mate's mother, but what is she doing here?' Sesshomaru thought.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" a voice shouted as a red figure tackled Sesshomaru sending both of them through the living room window and outside.

"Dad?" Izayoi asked out loud to nobody.

Everyone in the room ran to the window to what was going on outside between the two as Kagome came into the room.

"Mom!" Kenshin and Izayoi called as they ran to their mother who dropped to her knees embracing them both thanking god that they were both safe and alive.

"Kagome do you know who Inuyasha is currently fighting out there?" Her mother asked.

Kagome let go of her children and walked over to the window to see what was going on herself seeing as how Inuyasha dropped her off his back as soon as they got out of the well house and now she knew why.

"Sesshomaru?!" She blurted out. "How the heck did he get here?"

"Wait you know that demon." Her grandfather asked now even more annoyed.

"Yeah, it is Inuyasha's brother, well halfbrother seeing as Sesshomaru is a full demon not half." Kagome answered.

"Then why are they fighting if they are brothers?" this time is was Souta who asked.

"It's a long story and I will tell you all later as soon as I break up the fight outside." She answered running for the door. However just as she reached the door the ground shook causing everyone the house to fall.

"What the.."

"Great draw the attention the shrine." Kagome groaned out loud before rushing to her feet to break up the fight.

"Kagome wait." Her mom called out to her.

"What?" She responded as her hand touched the doorknob.

"That Sesshomaru mentioned something about this being a trap or something." Ms. Higurashi mentioned.

Kagome looked at her mother with a strange look on her face that basically said what does that have to do with anything however that is not what she asked. "Why would he think that?"

"I am not sure dear but it might have something to with the fact I found him blacked out, outside the well house."

"Maybe" Kagome shrugged as she pulled up the door. Just as the stepped through it though she knew how she was going to stop the two brothers and why her mother mentioned the trap thing.

-

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called as he dodged anther one of Sesshomaru's attacks.

"I could ask you the same question little brother." Sesshomaru stated as he fired another attack at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had no idea what Sesshomaru was referring to but he was not about to let his brother threaten his family and get away with it either.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled unleashing his attack towards Sesshomaru.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru yelled as his attack was aimed at Inuyasha.

The two attacks met somewhere in between them cause the ground to shake around them.

Inuyasha not ready to lose to his brother charged Sesshomaru throwing all his weight into the attack as he brought his sword down. Sesshomaru brought his sword up blocking Inuyasha's attack.

The two appeared to be equal in strength neither one of them was going to back down as their swords stayed connected.

"You are not my equal." Sesshomaru ground out as he twirled his blade around and landed a right hook on his brother sending Inuyasha flying into one of the walls surrounding the shrine.

"Now you die little brother." Sesshomaru stated as he raised his sword to launch an attack.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" Kagome screamed causing Sesshomaru to stop his attack.

"Move this does not concern you." Sesshomaru spit

"Not a chance Sesshomaru you are not going to stay here and kill each other." Kagome said as she stood her ground.

"Kagome don't give him the time of day, he won't listen to you anyways." Inuyasha said as he recovered from the last attack he received.

"Listen both of you." Kagome continued ignoring her mate for the time being." Sesshomaru one this is not a trap, I can understand you thinking it since you blacked out once you exited the well house, but it is not." Inuyasha was about to interrupt her but she shot him a murderous glare and he thought better of it. "And Inuyasha he only threatened my mother because he woke up in a strange place that he was not familiar with and you cannot tell me that you would not have acted the same way."

Sesshomaru lowered his sword, but did not put it away as he was still on his guard.

Kagome looked at both brothers as they seemed to have listened to her.

'Man I am good.' She thought but then she heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "Crap." She said out loud. "Listen both of you need to go back down the well and I will come get you when it is safe."

"Safe from what?" both brothers said at the same time.

"I will explain later but right now you have to do what I tell you." Kagome said.

Neither brother made any sudden movements. "NOW!" Kagome yelled and both brother obeyed.

Kagome watched as they both disappeared down the well. When she was sure that they were both on the other side so slid the door closed as she let out a long sigh as she heard the sirens getting closer to the shrine.

"Ugh what am I going to do this time?" Kagome groaned as she walked back to the house to get her kids on the other side with their father.

_I am sorry that I am really late in updating this chapter, but a bunch of shit sort of happened in my life (mainly work related) that I had to all get settled and squared away with before I wrote this chapter. Believe I tried but I could not sit down and write simply too much on my mind. Anyways it is all taken care of now and all is good. _


	29. Chapter 29 Bonding

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its character._

Inuyasha pace back and forth in front of the well as he waited impatiently for Kagome to show up and explain the situation as to why he was "kicked" out of Kagome's time for some unknown reason.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree with his eye closed meditating or thinking real hard. Kenshin and Izayoi were laying side by side staring up at the sky watching the clouds pass by both wanting to ask Sesshomaru the same question but they were both scared of how he would react.

"Uncle Sesshomaru how come you never told us who you were?" Kenshin asked innocently as he stared up at the demon.

"You will have to ask your father." Sesshomaru responded

Kenshin then turned his head to look as his father who was still pacing back and forth.

"Why the hell do you think?" Inuyasha fired back at his brother.

"Well there are several I can think off so why don't you enlighten them on which one it is."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face his half brother. "Several?!" he blurted out "Pfft I can think of at least ten off the top of my head as to why I don't want my pups to be in contact with an asshole like you!"

"I am going to go with they don't like each other.." Kenshin whispered to his sister

"What makes that so obvious." Izayoi answered.

The two young half demons sat and listened as their father and uncle exchange words.

"I wonder what mom is doing right now?" Kenshin asked as he laid back and began staring at the sky

"Who knows?" Izayoi replied as she let out a long sigh "But whatever it is it has to be better than listening to these two argue."

-

"Ugh I am glad that is over with." Kagome groaned as she fell back on the couch and ran her hands through her hair.

"What did you end up telling the police dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked

"I told them we were experimenting with different chemicals with the volcano experiment, thank god you kept that by the way, who knew it would ever come in handy again." Kagome explained.

"They bought that as an excuse?" Her mother questioned.

"Yeah it was not like they had a lot to go on, I mean all they got was a phone call it was not like they witnessed it firsthand."

"I guess that was quick thinking on your part."

"I guess that is what I get from making quick decisions of life and death in the feudal era." Kagome said proudly with a smile.

"I just hope you are not making too many like and death decisions."

"Well it's more of treating wounds when it comes to my decisions." Kagome replied sensing her mother's worry.

Ms. Higurashi smiled "Of course dear."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Ms. Higurashi broke it. "So who was the taller man, I believe his name was Sesshomaru, you mentioned he was Inuyasha's brother."

Kagome smiled "Oh yeah, well Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother, well half brother, they have the same father, but different mothers."

"If they are related then why were they fighting like they want to kill each other?" Her mom asked.

"Well to be honest with you mom I don't even know all the reasons, but I do know that it has to do with the fact Inuyasha is a half demon, he inherited his father's sword Tetsusaiga, which Sesshomaru desired, because he received his father's other sword Tenseiga, which isn't really used for fighting." Kagome explained.

"Sounds to me more like jealousy than hatred." Ms. Higurashi pointed out.

Kagome shrugged "I don't know for sure but sometimes they seem to get along, but somehow they always end fighting again."

"Well dear I just home they really don't hurt each other." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Actually mom their two swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga make it impossible to for them to actually kill each other, but they still fight." Kagome added.

"Well I guess their father was foresaw that they would fight and came up with a way to prevent it." Kagome's mom said. "Either way though I hope that they work out their differences and get along eventually."

"Don't we all." Kagome said as she let out a long sigh "Well I better back to the feudal era Inuyasha is pissed off about something."

"How do you know that?" Kagome's mom asked puzzled.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but she stopped. Truth was she couldn't tell her mother how she knew. It was something more than a hunch, it was like she was feeling what she was as well as what Inuyasha was.

"Well?" Ms. Higurashi asked seeing her daughter hesitating.

"I can't explain it mom. But it is like we are connected, and not like the normal mates calling each other during a time of crisis, but like we are always connected, ever since last night I guess I have been feeling them." Kagome admitted.

"Well what happened last night?"

Kagome started off with the intent of leaving out some of the details of but the more she told her mother of the events of that night, the more the memories came to life and it was like she was reliving a nightmare and by the time she was finished Kagome had her head buried in her hands and she was crying uncontrollably.

Ms. Higurashi wrapped her arms around her daughter trying to comfort her. "Shhh its okay sweetheart it's okay."

-

Inuyasha was about to ready to attack his brother when he felt something strange. He felt extreme sadness, but it wasn't coming from him, he was pissed off at the moment. '_What the hell is this, it feels as if my heart is breaking, but yet it feels distant, like….Oh shit Kagome' _and with that thought he leapt down the well.

"Wonder where he is going?" Kenshin asked to nobody in particular as Izayoi and he went over and peaked down the well.

Sesshomaru responded with a slight snicker. "His mate is going to kill him for disobeying her."

"Hey uncle how come you listened to our mom when she asked you leave, I mean from what I heard just now you despise humans and half-demons, so why did you listen to her?" Izayoi asked.

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise by the question, but answered it truthfully "Your mother is not a normal human. With the power she possesses she is far more of a threat to me than any demon. "

This caused Kenshin to smile. '_My mom more powerful than my uncle, the ruler of the western lands.'_

-

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and wanted nothing more than to just bust out of there and rush right to Kagome's side but he stopped as he could smell four familiar scents in the area, however he did not take the time to see whose they were since there was only one thing on this mind.

Kagome.

Inuyasha crept out the well house and snuck around to the back door and entered the house from there. He immediately followed Kagome's scent up to the living room and the sight he saw really did break is heart. Kagome was curled up on the couch crying. Out of instinct Inuyasha sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome was surprised but not scared and she felt the warmth and without looking up she knew who it was. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rested his chin on the top of her head and gently ran his hand up and down her back to sooth her. "What's the matter?"

Kagome sniffled and swallowed hard to tray and form the words she spoke next. "I….I told my m…mo..mom what happened.."

He immediately felt bad about not being able to protect her but he refused to let himself break down; his mate was counting on him and he refused to break down too. "It's okay."

The two of them just sat there content with just being near each other.

"Hey Kagome?" Her mother called from around the corner. "Oh Inuyasha when did you get here?"

"Came in through the back a couple minutes ago." He stated.

Ms. Higurashi just smiled at the sight in front of her. "Anyways Kagome your friends are here and they want to know if you are up to go out?"

Kagome was feeling better now that Inuyasha was there and she had stopped crying as well. Inuyasha also felt that Kagome was feeling better. "You should go Kagome."

"I don't know I mean we still have to tell Sango, Miroku and explain to your brother…"

Inuyasha was tired of Kagome coming up with excuses. "Think about yourself instead of the others for a second will ya? Look at yourself you are making excuses, you need a little break especially after all that has happened the past couple of days and you need to have some fun damnit! The others will still be there later they are not going anywhere."

Kagome let Inuyasha's words sink in; he had not been angry when he said them only concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course go have some fun."

Kagome brushed her lips against Inuyasha's and whispered "I love you." In his ear before running upstairs to get ready.

"I love you too" Inuyasha stated as Kagome disappeared up the stairs.

Ms. Higurashi went back to the door and lead Kagome's friends into the living room where Inuyasha was still sitting on the couch.

"Hey Inu…..Yahsa right?" Yuka asked

"Yeah and your name is Yuka?" Inuyasha looked to Yuka's left to Eri "And you're Eri?" He then looked at Ayami "And it's Ayami?"

"Wow we have only met you twice and you remember our names, impressive." Ayami said seeing as how Inuyasha had only really met them twice.

"Well I recognized you guys by your scents." Inuyasha explained. "It's because I am a half dog demon and I never forget a scent." He quickly added seeing the sort of confusion in their faces.

The four of them sat around in an awkward silence waiting.

Ayami was not enjoying the silence came up with a question to break it."I wonder what is taking Kagome so long to get ready. Maybe somebody should go check on her?" trying to drop a hint to Inuyasha. It wasn't that she did not like him it was more the awkwardness with him there.

Inuyasha let out a sort of snort/laugh at hearing this, because he knew full well that Kagome was have some sort of dilemma, though he did not know how he knew this, he just did, as well as which one. "One of you want to go check on her?"

"Isn't that sort of your job?" Yuka blurted out.

"Why would you say that? It's not like she is in trouble or anything." Inuyasha responded. "Besides when has she ever been on time?"

"True, but we always thought you were so over…" Before Yuka could finish Ayami and Eri covered her mouth with their hands.

Eri was about make an excuse for her friend but Inuyasha beat her to the punch. "What exactly do you mean by overprotective?" Guessing that is what she was going to say.

"I don't think she meant anything." Eri said shooting Yuka a nasty glare.

"You don't have to lie to me about it I guess I knew what she meant, and I also think that you girls have this vision of me and think that I am a vicious demon that will kill you if you go near my mate and that I keep her secluded and away from the rest of the world. Am I wrong?"

The three girls were silent. The truth was that he was not too far off, they each had their own idea of what Inuyasha was like.

Inuyasha saw that he was pretty much right on and it hurt him, though he did not show it, that Kagome's friends disliked him, especially because they did not truly know him. All they knew was from what Kagome had told them and from what they had seen of him.

Dejected Inuyasha turned and looked out the window. "I see I was right."

They three girls remained silent none of them knew what to say to Inuyasha. They were afraid that he would snap or something.

"You know it's not cool to judge somebody you don't know." Kagome said as she entered the room having heard the last part of the conversation.

All three girls now felt bad that they had seemed to hurt their good friend.

"We're sorry Kagome, I guess once we found out… Oh I don't know." Ayami said trying to get back in her friend's good graces.

" Look you guys you have been my friends since as long as I can remember." Kagome stated as she took a seat next to Inuyasha. "But you have to see that Inuyasha is going to be around for the rest of my life, and you will have to live with that if you want to be as well."

"Kagome it's not like we want to think this about your.. uhh.. mate I guess, but you kind of sprung the whole he is a demon on us and never gave us a chance to adapt you sort of just up'd and left." Yuka said

Kagome nodded but she did not know how to respond; in all fairness her friends had a point and she sort of felt responsible for their view.

Inuyasha felt Kagome blaming herself for how her friends acted, as well as her friend's guilt. "You know what's funny, I always sort of envied you guys." This caused everyone to snap out of their own thoughts. "I mean you have spent more time with Kagome than I have and I have seen all the pictures and you all looked so happy together."

Kagome gave Inuyasha's hand a gently squeeze, because she knew how hard it was for Inuyasha to open up like that.

"You Know what Inuyasha how about you come with us." Ayami said "All previous assessments of everyone and we wipe the slate clean. So what do you say?"

"You guys find cleaning slate fun?" Inuyasha asked confused. His response though caused everyone including Kagome to laugh.

"It means to start over like nothing ever happened." Kagome explained.

"Feh, then why didn't she just say so." Inuyasha responded.

Kagome shrugged. "She did, but anyways I think it would be great if you came with us. By the way what did you guys want to go do?"

"Well… The medieval festival is going on again and since we all had fun last time we figured it would be cool to go again." Eri said "Besides it would be perfect for Inuyasha."

"What do you say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged."We won't have to fight any demons this time right?"

"Of course not." Kagome assured

"Then I don't see why not." Inuyasha replied.

"Great then let's get going!" Ayami shrieked excited about the new plan.

"One second let me tell my mom what the plan is." Kagome left the room and returned a few minutes later. "Hey Inuyasha we sort of have a problem.."

"What?" Inuyasha asked curious. He could feel something radiating off of her but it did not seem that bad.

"Well you sort of left Kenshin and Izayoi with you brother and don't you think we should go get them." She stated.

Inuyasha remained still, he forgot about his pups in his hurry to reach Kagome.

"I'll go get them." Inuyasha reached for the door then turned around "Do you think your mom is okay with watching them this evening?"

"Yeah she is." Kagome told him.

The rest of the girls watch Inuyasha enter the well house. "Where is he going?" Yuka asked.

"He better not be ditching us." Eri said angrily.

"He will be right back he just went to get our pu…err..children." Kagome informed her friends.

"Did you just almost call your kids pups?" Eri asked

"Well that is sort of what they are seeing as how they are half dog demon and that is what Inuyasha has always called them so I guess it has just grown on me." Kagome informed her friends.

"That can't be normal." Ayami stated.

"Well I hate to break it to you guys but nothing about my life really is normal is it." Kagome stated.

Yuka, who was really trying hard to get to know Inuyasha better, asked."I guess you're right but is it okay if we call them your kids not pups?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course it really doesn't matter to Inuyasha or me, we will both still know who you are talking about."

Before anyone could reply to that two voices were heard. "Mommy!!" as the two little half demons came running from the well house and embraced their mother.

"Hey you two were you good for your Uncle Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from the hug.

Kenshin and Izayoi both nodded.

"You don't have to lie, if you gave him hell it would still be okay." Inuyasha mumbled that earned him a murderous glare.

"So are you two going to be good for Grandma?" Kagome asked .

Once again both pups nodded.

"Good now if you're really good when me and your father." She paused to throw another glare at Inuyasha. "You can stay up and play video games with your Uncle Souta."

Izayoi wasn't too thrilled after all but she enjoyed watching. Kenshin on the other had was thrilled. "Really?"

"Yeah, now go inside I know your grandma is waiting to see you." Kagome told her pups.

Kenshin took off inside really wanting to stay up and play video games, but Kagome could not miss the disappointment in her daughters face.

"Hey if you are good for your grandmother I promise that your father and I will play house with you later." Kagome whispered so only Izayoi could hear.

Izayoi's eyes lit up "Promise?" she asked.

"Of course." Kagome said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead before she as well ran inside.

Kagome quickly rejoined her friends as they began to descend down the stairs.

"You know Kagome you make a great mother." Eri said seeing how Kagome handled her children. "I just hope that their father is just as good with them as you are." Referring to Inuyasha who was behind them at the top of the stairs.

"Speaking of their father." Kagome said remembering the remark he made earlier. "Sit Boy!"

Kagome's friends were confused for a second as to why Kagome had said that until they heard a crash behind them and saw Inuyasha face down on the top of the shrine steps. Eri, Ayami, and Yuka all looked at each other before they all started to laugh.

"I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Yuka managed between giggles.

"What the hell is that supposed mean!?" Inuyasha called out as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Exactly what is sounds like Inuyasha." Eri called back.

The rest of the way to the to the festival was spent talking about what happened last year with the demons and what Inuyasha did during the play. Even Inuyasha was involved, and everyone was getting along.

During the festival was no different either everything they did was done as group from trying all the different food as well as playing all the different games. The whole evening in general was great and none of them wanted it to end.

They all departed from the bottom of the shrine steps.

"Well Inuyasha did you have fun tonight?" Kagome asked as they began to walk up the steps. Kagome and her arm wrapped around Inuyasha's and her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, and your friends are really great." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled. "I am glad that they were able to see the real you, not that tough guy act you always put on."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as they reached the top of the stairs and were almost to the door.

"Oh nothing." Was Kagome's response as she opened the door and was greeted by her son and daughter.

"Mommy mommy guess what?" Kenshin said excitedly

"What is it sweetheart?" Kagome asked amused by her son.

"Me and uncle Souta we built a fort in his room and I know no girls allowed but I will let you go in if you want." Kenshin told his mother.

"Of course I will go in." Kagome informed her son just as her daughter came into the room also excited about something. "What did you do while we were gone?" she asked Izayoi

"Me and grandma made cookies." Izayoi responded. "And got to frost them too."

"Well it sounds like you both had a really good time." Inuyasha chimed in.

Kenshin rolled his "Duh dad we are at grandma's house."

"Yeah dad they are at grandma's house." Kagome mimicked as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Eww gross." Both Kenshin and Izayoi said together.

Inuyasha smiled. "Hey you to go get ready for bed we are staying tonight but tomorrow we are going back home okay."

Kenshin and Izayoi did as they were told.

"Well mom I hope they weren't too much trouble." Kagome said as her mother appeared from the kitchen.

"No trouble at all considering Izayoi helped me in the kitchen all day baking fun things and Souta and Kenshin hung out." Ms. Higurashi told her daughter.

"Well thank you again for watching them I can see they enjoyed themselves." Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"Anytime dear." Ms. Higurashi smiled. "So how was your evening?" she asked.

"It was great everyone really bonded." Kagome told her mother.

"That's great dear." Ms. Higurashi then looked over at Inuyasha. "So what was your favorite part of the festival?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "The fact that everyone was there; it was such a good feeling. Don't get me wrong there was plenty of cool stuff there, but they fact we were all having a good time was way better than anything there."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered touched by what Inuyasha had said, while Ms. Higurashi just stared and smiled at him.

Inuyasha was confused by why they were just staring at him."What?"

"Nothing Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "How about you go upstairs and make sure the pups are in bed while I help my mother in the kitchen."

Inuyasha did what Kagome asked him to do.

"You really don't have to help me there aren't that many dishes." Ms. Higurashi insisted.

"Mom please it is the least I can do for having you watch the kids, and besides you bought all that stuff for our home in the feudal era, which by the way how did you pay for all that stuff?

"Well first of all looking after Kenshin and Izayoi is not a problem and as far as the money is concerned a couple months ago me and your grandfather were going through some of the old storage stuff and we came across this painting that was apparently worth a lot of money and we sold it to the museum for over 900 million yen" (around _10 million us dollasr.)_ Ms. Higurashi explained to her daughter.

Kagome was dumfounded she just stared at her mom with her mouth wide open.

"Kagome… earth to Kagome." her mother called to her.

Kagome suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Oh uh sorry.. so you are basically rich now?" Not really knowing how to react.

"More or less yes we are." Ms. Higurashi answered

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kagome asked.

"Well it really wasn't that big of a deal I mean we put most of it away in the bank and we don't really want to live that rich lifestyle so we don't try and think about it too much." Ms. Higurashi replied.

"I am sorry mom but that kind of money is a big deal." Kagome sighed. "Then again we never really did think about money huh."

"No dear we didn't"

Kagome yawned loudly. "Sorry about that, guess it has been a long day."

"Don't worry about it, you have had a long day go to bed and I will take care of things here." Ms. Higurashi told her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said as she yawned again.

-

Inuyasha had just finished tucking Kenshin and Izayoi in and took one step into the hallway and he suddenly felt really tired. 'What the hell, when did I get so tired?" he thought.

Just then Kagome came up the stairs and the two almost collided.

"That tired you can't see where you're going?" Inuyasha asked jokingly.

"Yeah I guess." Kagome replied. "Wait how did you know was tired?"

"I don't know I just could feel it I guess." Inuyasha answered as he lead the way into Kagome's old room and climbed into the bed.

"You know what for some reason today I knew you were mad." Kagome said as she snuggled in right next to him.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know it's like the link we have is always open now and we feel how each other feel or something." Kagome stated.

"I guess it's possible I mean it's rare but it wouldn't be the first time." Inuyasha though our loud.

"How does it happen?" Kagome asked.

"Well it is said that if the link between mates is open long enough or open enough times that it stays open permanently and they each feel the way the other feels." Inuyasha explained. "In more extreme cases sometimes the link becomes so strong that if one dies then his or her mate dies as well."

Kagome was now excited, confused, and worried all at the same time, she was excited that they were so deeply connected but the whole life and death thing scared her. "How would we know how extreme our case is?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "There is no way to know for sure it is what it is."

"Well I guess we will find out later then." Kagome said as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha and fell asleep in his arms.

-

The next morning the Higurashi shrine was buzzing with life as Izayoi was helping her grandmother cook breakfast. Grandpa was outside sweeping the front steps, and Souta was playing video games with his nephew.

"Good morning everyone." Kagome said as she came down the stairs. "You all got up early."

"More like you got up late…Must have had a late night." Souta snickered, which caused Kenshin to shake his head trying to get the new image out of there.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha threw one of the pillows on the couch at him. In all truth they hadn't done anything, they had just slept in.

"Oh honey you are up, and just time for breakfast too." Ms. Higurashi said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I helped." Izayoi beamed.

"You sure did sweetie." Ms. Higurashi said as she patted the young girl on the head.

Ms. Higurashi and Izayoi had made omelets for everyone.

After breakfast the family of half demons said their final goodbyes before heading back to the feudal era.

"Goodbye mom I will miss you." Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"I will miss you too." Her mother added as she tightened the hold on her daughter. "Don't be strangers now and come back and visit." She finished as she let go of her daughter.

"Of course mother." Kagome said.

With all the goodbyes said Inuyasha, Kagome, and the pups all jumped down the well in disappeared into the past.

-

"Well should we go home or to Sango and Miroku's?" Inuyasha asked his mate.

"We should go to Sango and Miroku's, I am sure that they would want to know that we are all right, besides we owe them an explanation to what happened." Kagome answered.

"Okay fine, but I don't want to stay there over night I want to be in my own bed tonight after all we've haven't even spent one night there." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome just smiled as they walked to the house of their beloved friends.

-

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango called from the front porch of her home and ran to greet them. "I am so glad you guys are okay." She said referring to Kenshin and Izayoi as tears began to fall. Sango wiped her eyes. "Well come in Miroku is just putting down Ikumi for a nap."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and followed their friend inside.

The greater part the day was spent with Inuyasha and Kagome explaining what happened the past couple of days, with the saints, however they did leave out the part about Sesshomaru being able to time travel since Kagome was still unsure of how that was possible.

On the other side Miroku and Sango explained what happened with the one saint who attacked them and how Shippo was still unconscious from the beating. This worried Kagome but once she checked on him she knew he would be okay but he did take a nasty shot.

"So you still don't know what they hoped to accomplish?" Sango asked

"Not a clue." Kagome admitted.

"Well it is getting late and I think we should be getting home." Inuyasha said as he stretched out on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked. "You are welcomed to stay here for the night." He offered.

"Thank you for the offer but we haven't really had the opportunity to have a full night in our new home and we are all anxious to get settled." Kagome explained to her friends.

"We understand." Miroku assured before his wife could argue the point further.

The group all said their goodbyes and set out for their new home.

When they finally arrived home the sun had gone down, as well as Kenshin and Izayoi also fell asleep on the trip home against their father.

"I see they get that from you." Inuyasha said as he tucked Kenshin while Kagome tended to Izayoi.

"Get what from me?" Kagome asked.

"Nevermind." Inuyasha said as he lead the way to their room.

"Finally we get to spend the night in our bed." Kagome said as she climbed onto the side closed to the door as Inuyasha remained standing.

"Are you going to scoot over or leave me standing her all night?" Inuyasha asked

"Why do I need to scoot over you can have that side of the bed." Kagome said signaling the far side of the bed.

Inuyasha did not fully understand the concept of sides to the bed but he walked around the climbed in.

They laid there both tossing and turning like neither could fall asleep even though they were on a really comfortable bed.

"This is bullshit Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Fuck this side bullshit you belong right here." He stated as he pulled Kagome against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Kagome went to argue but decided against as she felt more comfortable in Inuyasha's arms than she did a few inches apart. "I think you are right." Was all she mustered before drifting off.

_**Well there is the new chapter hope you all enjoyed it, and just fyi I spent the whole month of august on vacation and did not find anytime to really sit down and write so I spent the last few weeks getting this chapter how I wanted it, hope you guys can understand. Thanks again for all those who read and review it is much apreciated :)**_


	30. Authors Note

Wow, so it's been over 3 years since I last updated this story, and I am sorry to those that have really enjoyed and wanted this story completed. To be honest I am not sure why I stopped writing it as well, my best guess is it became too much of a chore, such as homework, and not as much fun as I had started and then the whole story just faded out of my mind as my life moved forward. Then last night for some reason I logged on to my profile and I started to miss writing it and having fun with the story itself.

So I am thinking of picking the story back up from where I have left off and finishing it. I don't know how many more chapters there will be or anything, but I just know I want to complete it.

Anyways, if there is enough interest in this story still then leave a review just saying yes or something, or send me a private message saying the same thing, and if there is enough interest I will continue to write the story.

Thanks


	31. Chapter 30 The River

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

Kagome awoke in her normal place in Inuyasha's arms, warm and safe.

'I could stay here forever if there was nothing else to do' she thought to herself.

"That is what the winter months are for" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome was taken aback as to how he could read her thought, but she soon remembered how the link that bonded them together as mates and how strong their bond in particular had become.

"Quit reading my thoughts" Kagome said as her voice was muffled as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha's chest.

"I am not so much reading your thoughts as I am reading your emotions" Inuyasha teased.

"What's the difference?" she asked

"I am not actually hearing what you are saying in your head as reading your emotions, and in this case, I felt happiness and content, and since I know you so well, I was able to come up with that you did not want to move and stay here for a long time." He stated.

Kagome propped herself up using her elbow and looked Inuyasha right in the eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"What?" he asked

Kagome continued to stare and blink at him for a few more seconds before responding "You totally sounded like scientist from my time explaining why the Earth revolves or around the Sun or something."

It was now Inuyasha's turn to stare and blink. "Uh…. What?"

His response caused Kagome to giggle as she laid her head down onto a pillow, which she rarely ever used, because Inuyasha's chest was always her preferred pillow at night.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. "You should go grab some meat and eggs while I get the rice started so we can have some breakfast."

"Sounds good to me" Inuyasha stated as he climbed out of bed and headed out to gather Kagome's desired food.

It had been 5 months since they had been settled in to their new lives and winter had just turned into spring. In this time they were able to set up a nice little farm for themselves with a couple of cows for milk, about a dozen chickens for eggs, a garden to grow their own vegetables and rice and a cellar, built with the help of Tetsusaiga, to store everything and also was far enough underground to preserve meat for 2-3 days in the summer and longer during the winter. They basically lived in their own world and had everything they needed right there. Of course there were the occasional trips to Kagome's time to visit and stock up on ramen.

Inuyasha returned entered his home with the meat an eggs Kagome had asked for.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss as she grabbed the ingredients from her beloved husband and mate. "You should go wake Kenshin and Izayoi up so they don't miss breakfast."

"I think we should let them sleep, since tonight is the night of the new moon and they will try and stay up as late as they can with me, like they always try and do" he replied.

"You know I hate it when they stay up that late with… Wait a minute why didn't you tell me that it was the night of the new moon and we could have stayed in bed longer!" Kagome responded.

"Well.. uh… you there the… umm… one who said get the stuff for breakfast" he stammered knowing he was caught.

"Well yeah, but it is not like I remember these things and you could have said no, we can sleep in today since it is the night of the new moon" Kagome said slightly raising her voice. She was not really that upset, rather just playing with him.

" Well… I was hungry…" Inuyasha said in a pouty voice and way to try and weasel out of the predicament he was currently caught in.

"Whatever." Kagome said "But you are still going to go wake up the pups for breakfast now.'

"Of course" he replied and then gave Kagome a light kiss and descended up the stairs to wake up his pups.

Inuyasha returned downstairs caring both Kenshin and Izaoi by their collars.

"Why are you carrying them like that for? The last time I checked they were both capable of walking" Kagome asked puzzled by the sight in front of her.

"Well let's just say that they were not happy with having to get up this early today because of what is happening tonight, so it was rather a struggle to wake them up." Inuyasha replied.

"You didn't have to carry us down though" Izayoi retorted

"Yeah dad, we can walk" Kenshin added.

"Oh yeah you two were in a big hurry to get out of bed and come down here to eat this delicious breakfast your mother has made" Inuyasha said holding up his pups close to his face as he gave both of them a glare for making him out to the bad guy.

Kagome let out a long sigh as she watched her mate and children bicker at each other like they were siblings rather than father and kids. 'A trait they get from their father' Kagome thought to herself which caused a smile to appear on her lips.

"Look it does not really matter, you are all up now, and breakfast is ready." Kagome said "And Inuyasha you can put them down now"

Inuyasha gently set Kenshin and Izayoi on their feet and Kagome handed them their bowels of food and they went and sat at the table and began eating.

"You know you are the parent Inuyasha and you don't have to let them have that big of a hold over you" Kagome said softly so only Inuyasha could hear as he reached for his bowel food.

"Yeah I know. It's just so hard to for me to be strict and stern with them. I mean I have all the intention in the world to, but then I look at them and I just sort of don't have the heart to, because if I do then they will be mad at me." He responded.

Kagome smiled and chuckled softly. "You are their father, they are supposed to not like you all the time. Of course I know what you mean, they are just so adorable that it hard sometimes to be strict with them when looking into their innocent eyes and you just melt."

It was Inuyasha's turn to smile and laugh slightly "Yeah we did have a couple of adorable pups, that inherited both of our traits."

"They did indeed." Kagome responded as she leaned against Inuyasha.

They couple stood there and stared at the two pups eat their breakfast at the table.

"Everything okay?" Izayoi asked as she was getting weirded out with both of her parents watching her eat.

"Everything is fine sweetie" Kagome said as she picked up her bowel and joined them at the table.

Inuyasha stayed where he was and just watched as the three people he cared for most in this world were all sitting together enjoying breakfast in their home. He had dreams of a family and home when he was a child and lived with his mother, after she passed away and he was alone always on the run never excepted by anyone and those dreams of a home and family vanished from his thoughts until he met Kikyou. Even then though, he never imagined anything close to this, he pictured himself more as Kikyou's protector and would help her as she did her priestess duties outside of protecting the Jewel. Of course those dreams were shattered when she pinned him to the Sacred Tree.

Then Kagome came into his life, and she had given him all he had ever wanted and more with acceptance, love and a family, his family.

As Inuyasha admired his family a lump developed in his throat and he was holding back tears because he was so happy.

Kagome sensed it and looked up and gave him a smile, the smile that always warmed his heart and made it beat faster, and singled for him to join them all at the table.

After breakfast, it was time for chores, and everyone was eager to get them done as fast as possible so that they could enjoy their evening together.

Everything was almost done but the floors needed to be scrubbed so Kagome needed some more water to finish.

"Kenshin, would you go run to the river real fast and fill this bucket with water so I can clean the floors?" Kagome asked her son.

"Of course I can mom" Kenshin said with a smile happy to help his mother in any way that he could.

"Thank you." She said as she gave her son a kiss on the top of his head. "Oh and be careful, I know you father dammed up the river to keep it from rising so rapidly from the snow melting from the mountains, but still… be careful." She added.

"I will mom, you don't have to worry." Kenshin replied.

Inuyasha and Izayoi were walking in the door as Kenshin was running out the door to complete the task his mother had asked him to.

"Where are you off to so fast?" Inuyasha asked his son

"Mommy asked me to go grab her some water from the river so she could finish cleaning the floors" was his reply

"Hey Izayoi go with your brother" Inuyasha told his daughter

"Why do I have to go too." She whined

"Yeah dad she doesn't" Kenshin added not really wanting his sister help him with a rather easy chore.

"Cause I said so, no just go do it, you are wasting time sitting here arguing with me." Inuyasha stated.

"Fine." They both groaned in unison and left.

"Where is Izayoi?" Kagome asked her mate as he entered the room alone

"I asked her to go with Kenshin to the river." He replied

"Why?" She asked him curious as to why he would send both of them for such and easy task.

Inuyasha leaned up against the wall and folded his. "Because I feel better if they were together, just in case something happens to one of them, then the other one can come get help." Was his response.

"You think that something is going to happen?" Kagome asked worried that he may know something that she may not

"No, I would just rather be safe than sorry, especially on this night and being so close to sundown, don't want to take any chances." Inuyasha explained to his mate.

Kagome shrugged, he made sense, and she just assumed he was being overly cautious because it was their time of weakness this night. "Okay sounds good."

As Kagome turned around Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest and whispered into her ear seductively. "You know the pups won't be back for at least 15 minutes."

His statement caused Kagome to smile and her cheeks to turn slightly red. "I would love nothing more right now, but I still have a couple more things I need to get down before the sun goes down, but tonight when the sun goes down, but once the kids go to sleep I am all yours." She then spun around in his arms and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss before breaking the hold and walking away from him.

"I am going to hold you to that." He stated just as Kagome reached the doorway. She turned around and gave him a wink before disappearing into the other room.

Meanwhile Kenshin and Izayoi were having just a grand old time completing the task they had at hand, which had seemed to have changed from filling a bucket to not killing each other.

"I am going to beat you to the river slowpoke" Kenshin called out to his sister as he ran ahead of her.

"Not if I can help it!" She called back as she jumped onto a low hanging branch before pouncing on her brother making him face plant into the dirt.

Kenshin looked up slightly stunned from the surprise attack of his sister and watching as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and continued to run towards the river.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" He screamed as he got up and sprinted towards his sister.

Kenshin surprisingly was closing the gap on his sister as they reached the final downhill slope that lead to the river bank. They were about halfway down the hill and Kenshin leaped onto his sister's back causing her to lose her balance and sent the siblings rolling the rest of the way down the hill and into the river.

"What the heck was that for!?" Izayoi asked her brother as she reached the bank of the river and pulled herself out of the water.

When she did not hear a reply she turned around to see her brother, with the bucket still in hand, swimming out to a rock that stuck out of the water about 6 feet in the middle of the river.

"I am king of the river!" He shouted as he stood on top of the rock and held the bucket up over his head.

"More like king of the losers!" Izayoi shouted back

"Nuh uh! You are just jealous that I could swim out here and you could not" Kenshin responded not going to let his sister ruin his fun

"You wish I was! I could swim out there and take your river by force if I wanted to" Izayoi yelled back on her brother

"I would like to see you try!" He shouted back.

The two continued to argue back and forth neither one was going to let the other have the final word. However neither realized that the sun was just about to set and they would lose their demon powers for the night.

"Fine Kenshin, whatever, I give up, just swim back over here, so we can both go back home." Izayoi said finally getting bored with standing there.

"Yes this means…" Before Kenshin could finish his statement, there was a loud crack and the river suddenly began flowing a lot faster began to rise. Kenshin was not about to panic, until the sun fully disappeared and he stood there fully human.

"IZAYOI GO GET DAD NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs now scared to death that the river would wash him away forever.

Izayoi who was in the same state as her brother, heard him scream for her to go get their father, and quickly turned around and ran as fast as her, now human, legs would carry her back to home to get her father's help.

"I wonder what is taking Kenshin and Izayoi so long" Kagome asked starting to get worried now that the sun had gone down and they would be human for the night.

"I don't know, but it should not have taken them this long." Inuyasha replied worried as well.

"Do you think we should go out and look for them?" Kagome asked as she walked over towards the window look out towards the direction her children had gone.

"If they aren't back in 5 minutes.." Inuyasha started but stopped as he saw Izayoi running as fast as she could towards the house.

She came bursting through the door out of breath.

"Where is your brother?" Inuyasha asked worried that he was not with her.'

"Rock…In river…rising…" was all she was able to get out between gasps for air.

That was all it took though to send both Inuyasha and Kagome into panic mode as they sprinted out of the house towards the river, as Izayoi followed just a lot slower.

Inuyasha was the first to reach the river and saw his son trapped in the middle with about a foot of rock left between him on the river.

'Good the damn did not break completely so the rock still has plenty of room.' Inuyasha thought as he looked for a way to reach his son without fighting the current.

"DADDY!" Inuyasha heard is son call out for him as he began to climb a tree that had a branch overhanging the river.

Kagome was next to arrive as she saw her mate climbing the tree. "Be careful Inuyasha" she called out before turning to her son. "Kenshin everything is going to be okay just be calm, your father will be there in no time." She called to her son.

"Mommy, I am scared." He called back to his mother.

"I know sweetie, but everything will be fine, just sit tight and don't move." His mother replied.

Inuyasha had finally made it to the branch and was walking to the middle of it and jumped about 10 feet behind the rock and into the river, and the current carried him down river and slammed him to the rock that his son was stranding on.

'There is a couple of broken ribs' He thought to himself as he propped himself up on the rock with this son. "You alright there squirt" he asked

Kenshin immediately clung to his father as if his life depended on it, which it did. "Yeah, I am fine" he said with a few tears starting to flow from his eyes.

"Here is what we are going to have to do alright." He said looking down at his son who gave him a quick nod. "Okay, we are going to jump off this rock and have the river carry us down there to that fallen tree and we will use that to walk to the bank okay. All you need to do is hold onto me, can you do that?"

Kenshin responded with a nod and tightened his grip on his father's robe of the firerat and Inuyasha used his left arm to hold him in place as he leapt from the rock.

Kagome watched as he did it in horror wondering what he was thinking, but then she saw the fallen down tree and quickly ran towards it to help them in any way she could.

Inuyasha slammed into the fallen tree and his left leg broke a hole in the tree as he felt something snap. 'Fucking weak human body bullshit' he thought to himself as he tried to mask a pained look on his face and get his son to safety.

"Kenshin walk across the trunk to your mother." Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome standing on the other end of the log.

The fallen tree they were on, as at a diagonal slope with the top of the tree in the river, and the bottom at the top of a slight hill. Also at this point the makeshift dam Inuyasha had built must have broken more because the current began to move faster and the water to rise quicker.

Inuyasha stayed where he was, leg in the tree still, and body still halfway in the river, that was rising, as he watched his son make is way up the log to safety.

Once Kenshin had made it to safety he carefully moved his leg out of the tree and pulled himself onto the log. 'Fuck this is not going to be easy with this damn leg.' He thought to himself.

"C'mon dad climb up here" Kenshin shouted from the other end of the fallen tree to his father.

Inuyasha was on his hands and knees and began slowly moving up the log when there was a loud crash as the river rose rapidly and Kagome, Kenshin, and Izayoi watched in horror as Inuyasha was swallowed up by the river.

_A/N: Well there you go, hope it was worth the wait for all those who enjoyed the story so far._


	32. Chapter 31 Sorrow, Sadness, and Strength

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its Characters._

Kagome was sprinting down the river bank as fast as her legs would carry her the wind caused from her running was causing the tears that fell from her beautiful brown eyes to make their way across her cheek and were lost in raven hair. She could hear the sound of feet pattering a few feet behind her however her eyes were glued the now raging blue water for any signs of her beloved half demon who had just risked his own life to save the life of their son. The farther down the river she traveled the harder and faster the tears fell, with each step she took it felt as if a piece of her heart was breaking and there was only one thing to stop it from doing so as well as pick of the broken pieces and put them back into place, however there was no sign of the half demon, her whole life and joy.

She was paying too much attention to the river and not enough attention to the land she was running on to realize that the ground had come to an end, and air began, as her feet suddenly left her and she slammed into the ground into the ground and rolled about fifty feet down the rough rock surface to a small patch of grass to hung between another fifty foot drop off that ended with sharp rocks. Kagome managed to get herself onto her knees hair stuck to her face from the sweat and tears, shoulders racked from throbs as the tears streamed down her face disappearing in the grass.

Her world seemed to stop as if she was watching it crumble right before her eyes, her heart now lay in pieces and nothing else could mend them. She had searched the link that bonded them together created when they first became mates, but she felt nothing. This was not unusual because on the night of the new moon the demon blood that kept the link open was subsided because Inuyasha's demon blood seemingly disappeared. 'Why do things like this keep happening to me, to us, what did we do that was so bad that they deserved this kind of treatment from the world.' She thought as the sobs settled down. She looked to her right and saw the rocks at the bottom of the next drop and then thought that if she rolled a few feet that her pain would end and she could join her beloved. However she quickly shook that thought from her head as anger crept into her as well that she would think of doing something so stupid and leave her two children behind with no mother or father, losing them both in the same night. 'Inuyasha would want me to be strong, he would want me to move on… but how… how can I move on and continue to be strong…when he is not here to be my strength… my everything…'

Her thoughts were interrupted as the screams of two voices here yelling at her entered hear head; she could not make them out. She turned her head slightly to locate the voices. She looked up and saw two figures, she knew who they were, however the tears in her eyes blurred her vision, and all she could make out was a purple and back blur, and next to her was a blue and black blur. She wiped the tears from her eyes causing her vision to sharpen, and she made out the faces of her son and daughter. She also could make out the exactly what they are saying "Mommy" they both called to her. 'That's right my children… his children… I can't abandon them'. As these thoughts entered her head did she snapped back into reality as if somebody had pressed the play button after pausing a movie.

"Are you okay!" she heard her daughter call out. She was about to respond, hell she wanted to respond, to tell them that she was fine and everything was okay, but she could not form the words in her throat. How could she lie to them that she was fine, when she wasn't okay and everything was not okay and far from both of those things? The truth was she was broken inside and now between the fall and the tears she appeared broken on the outside as well. Her body ached as much as her heart did; she was covered in dirt, scratches, sweat, tears, and her own blood. Her clothes were ripped and torn reveling parts of her body that were only meant for Inuyasha to see, yet she didn't care because it didn't matter anymore. Inuyasha would never hold her again, never touch her in those intimate places, or gaze upon them. Anger again rose in her, she was mad at the world, she was mad at the new moon, she was mad at half demon blood for having periods of weakness.

The two half demons above her gazed upon their now broken mother, as their hearts broke for her, they had never seen their mother like this ever. They could feel the sorrow and sadness that hung around in the air radiating from their mother. Tears began to flow like the river next to them, because reality set in on them as well, that they had not only lost their father, but they now felt like they had lost both their parents now. They had both stopped calling to their mother now, and just watched with tear filled eyes, as one of the strongest people in their life had been reduced the battered and beaten being that laid below them.

"We have to be strong for her." Kenshin managed to choke out breaking the silence.

"How Kenshin, how? Please explain it to me, how can we be strong for her?" Izayoi said as she began to cry harder. "First dad, and now seeing mom like this…. How?" her intent was not to upset her brother any more than the events of that evening had done so far but her heart was broken too, just like her mothers.

Anger now rose in her brother. "I don't know either, but I just know we have to, it is what dad would have wanted, he would have wanted all of us to be strong , and not give into out sorrow and sadness, but to keep on living and not dwell on the past and let it ruin our lives." His voiced was raising with each word he spoke which allowed his mother to hear the last half of what he said.

'He is right… Inuyasha would want us to move on… he would want us to be strong and…..live' She thought. The anger and sorrow dissipated, and she drew strength from the thought that her mate would be watching down on them and see his family continue to be strong in this sad time. She found the strength to stand up even though her body screamed in pain as she moved. She looked up at her children and began to climb up towards her children… The two people she would live for now, the two she would devote everything too. She would be the one who fought of the boys who tried to court her daughter, the one who would walk her down the aisle at her wedding, the one who taught her son about girls. Witch each thought she found the strength to push through the pain and climb.

Kenshin and Izayoi had fallen silent and they just watched amazed at the strength their mother had as they watched her climb. Both of them were silently cheering for her, as if the cliff and river had disappeared and she was not climbing up a cliff, but out of the darkness, and into the light as the darkness kept trying to pull her back, but she kept fighting, not going to give into it.

When Kagome reached the top she collapsed in front of her children. She was exhausted and every part of her hut. Her eyes stung from tears and dirt, her bones ached from the original fall, and her heart was broken. She was not going to give into them though, she was going to remain strong for him. She pushed herself to her knees and looked directly into the violet eyes of her children, a trait they had received from their father on the night of the new moon, and all three of them converged into a group hug and the tears and sobbing began again, all three of their hearts ached for the person that was lost, but all three had made up their minds to be strong, and live for him.

The now family of three stayed there hugging one another for a long time, none of them knew were sure of how much time had passed, nor did it matter to them, but the wind picked up causing them all to shiver, and they knew it was time to get out of the cold. The walk back to their home was a long and silent one, Kenshin was on one side of Kagome, and Izayoi was on the other, each had one hand up holding their mothers hand and the other dangling at their side each of them lost in thought.

As they approached the house Kagome stopped. She looked up at the beautiful home that Inuyasha had built. She traced every inch of the wonderful home that he had built himself, she remembered the first time that she had seen it and how amazing it seemed then, she remembered the first time that he had taken to her own private hot springs and how excited and happy she was. It seemed like all these great happy and peaceful memories she had of her home seemed have been washed away with Inuyasha in the river. Tears began to flow from her eyes again as if felt her heart had been broken again and the pieces were stepped on.

There was only one thing she wanted to do now, and that was go upstairs and cuddle with the one thing of Inuyasha's she still had physically… the Tetsusaiga… She slowly followed her children inside their home, prepared to grab Inuyasha's most valued possession from its resting place where he always kept it on the night of the new moon in their home, on the shelf in the upstairs family room area where they always spent time on these nights. As she reached the top of the stairs the stopped for a moment, thinking about how she was going to spend the night in her bed without Inuyasha for the first time ever. 'I can't…I can't do it… I won't do it… I don't care if I have to buy a new bed, make a new bed, build a separate room with my bare hands or even move in with her mom in her time… 'I won't do it… Not without you Inuyasha.' As more tears fell down her already tear stained face she allowed the faintest smile, she couldn't believe how big of a deal she was making over a bed and a room, nor could she rationalize it, it just felt right to her. It also made her realize how much small things like sleeping with the person you love the most, meant to her.

She made her way down the hallway and into the family and the sight she saw gave her hope for the first time it what felt like an eternity. The Tetsusaiga was not there, there was an empty shelf. Her heart started beating faster and she fell to her hands and knees and more tears fell. These tears were different though, they were tears of sadness, sorrow, or despair, but tears of happiness and hope, because Kagome knew that if Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga with him, that it would protect him from anything in his human form such as it had protected her from Sesshomaru's poison claws years ago. The feeling of happiness and hope did not last long as the felling of doubt crept into her head 'What if he didn't put it up here in the first place and it is someplace else in the house' However she refused to go look for it though, she wasn't sure it she could handle it if she looked for it and found it and ruin this slight moment. She chose to remain ignorant though and not look for the Tetsusaiga.

Kenshin and Izayoi quickly joined her after they heard the thud of her falling to the ground again.

"Mom are you alright?" Izayoi asked as she came sprinting down the hallway to check on her mother.

"Tetsusaiga" was all Kagome could choke out, and even though it was a short answer, it was the first words Kagome had said since the incident, and Kenshin and Izayoi were thrilled yet puzzled by what she meant. They then turned their attention to from their mother to the shelf where their father kept his sword and they too saw that it was not to be found.

"Does….does this mean?" Kenshin asked feeling the same way as his mother did at the moment.

"I… I don't… I don't know…" Kagome stammered before her daughter could respond. None of them spoke after that though, all living with the assumption that the Tetsusaiga was with Inuyasha and he was safe from harm. The emotional events of that evening had them all exhausted and the three of them all curled up together in the family room and fell into a light sleep.

Kagome was the first one to wake up she was groggy and warm and when she looked over her left shoulder expecting to see Inuyasha and he wasn't there and saw her two children with her, the events of the previous night came roaring back to her… Then it happened. She felt him… the link that kept them connected she felt the slightest sign of life, but it was him and he was alive.

_A/N: I am not sure why I keep doing it, but I keep seeming to bring Kagome and Inuyasha together and bring them apart, and each time I do it, I do it to explain so aspect of the story that changed, but I also understand it gets old reading about it. I can't say this will be the last time I do it, but I am aware of it and I will try and do it less, in this particular instance, I want to incorporate a new character into the story who I really like in the manga and show._


	33. Chapter 32 Barriers and Bat Demons

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

They were everywhere, had them surrounded and outnumbered a thousand to one at least. They covered the sky everywhere, it was as if they were trapped inside a giant dome, and there was no escape, nowhere to run, they would just have to stay put and wait, and hope with the sun rise they would be saved.

Awoken from the loss of warmth, Kenshin slowly lifted his eye lids and shut them quickly as the light from the morning sun hurt is eyes. "What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes and turning away from the light, as he looked for the warmth of his mother.

"He…He is… Alive" She whispered so quietly that if Kenshin did not have his demonic hearing, there would have been no way he would have even known she had said anything at all. However once he heard this he shot straight up and his eyes shot wide open, away from the sun though of course.

"How do you know!" he blurted out.

It was strange last night everything that could have gone wrong had, the only glimmer of hope was a sword that was not in its normal spot. None of them had looked for the sword because they all needed something to cling to, some kind of hope that Inuyasha was okay and not dead.

"The link we share as mates… I can feel him, it is faint, but it is….there." Her voice trailed off at the end as she brought her son into a suffocating hug as she burst into tears and was crying on his shoulder.

Struggling to breath from the hold his mother had on him " Why is…the… link so weak." He managed to get out.

Kagome loosed the grip she had on her son and pulled away looking him straight in the eye "I…I… I don't know, maybe it's because he is so far away." She shook that idea off because she remembered when she was taken by the group of saints and she knew that she had been extremely far away considering Inuyasha had ran all through the night and next day to reach her, so distance she didn't think was the issue, unless he was on another continent or something which she didn't think in 12 hours the river would carry him to the ocean on to China or something in that amount of time. "Something might be blocking it" she was now thinking out loud now puzzled as to why the link was weak.

"You don't think he is badly injured and needs help do you?" her son asked worried that his father needed their help and they had to find him as soon as possible.

"I am not sure Kenshin, his demon blood should have woken up and he should be healing himself, and the link between us should be stronger… Something is not right." Kagome stood up and began walking out of the room. "I am going to see Sango and ask if we can borrow Kilala and go looking for him, you wake up your sister and you two get ready to go and wait here until I get back." And with that she left the room.

Kenshin sat there and watched his mother left the room.

Kagome sprinted down the stairs and into the main room of the house, her heart and mind were racing, both with the same person in mind, Inuyasha. As she was about to open the door she stopped, everything seemed to come to a stop. There propped up against a chair was the Tetsusaiga. 'That means…. That…. No stop thinking like that girl, you know he is alive you can feel and now he really needs help.' She thought as she rushed out the door.

As the sun rose the demons that once covered the sky above them had vanished. For now they were safe, however they had to move fast or else they would be in the same predicament as they had been in hours before. The young girl and her mother sat at the base of a tree with a person who bared a strong resemblance to somebody they had met years ago. It was a short visit, maybe a day or two at the most, but it impacted both of their lives greatly. Visions of being trapped in a cave forced to maintain a barrier that had been her father's duty before her. However when a gang of misfits showed up at her village they saved her and her mother and allowed them to be together.

"Are you sure it is him?" the older women asked clinging to her daughter as if it was her lifeline.

"No, I am not, the cloths look familiar, but the hair is different, not silver, but black, and he is human not a half demon…"

"So it is not him?" Her mother interrupted.

"It could be though, remember what we heard about a half demon using the Jewel of Four Souls, maybe it was his wish to become human" the young girl responded.

"Shiori…What about the sword he had, the one that transformed and he made stronger by destroying the orb, there just seems to be so many differences between the two, that it seems impossible to be the same man." The older women spoke.

"Mom…. I just have this feeling that we know him." Shiori replied eyes wide begging for her mother to listen to her.

Knowing never to doubt her daughter about any of her hunches she silently agreed, nodding her head. "So what do we do now then, should we try and move him or keep him here?" her mother asked.

A wide smile appeared across her face as she was happy her mother was on board with helping this man, even if it meant risking their lives to help him. "I am not sure I can remove the barrier around him, it might be the only thing keeping him alive, I can move him with the barrier still intact, but I would have to remove the one around all of us now in order to do so."

"I think that moving is our best option, and if we are attacked we can always stop and you can remake the barrier right?" her mother asked

Shiori responded with a quick nod and a smile as the three of them began moving through the woods towards their home thinking about the events of the previous evening.

It had started off peaceful Shiori and her mother had been walking along the beach enjoying the sun set. They went out to the same point each night and listened to the waves crash into the rocks below and felt the cool calming ocean breeze, it was their little piece of heaven. They would always stay a decent amount of time after the sun set to just enjoy each other and watch the beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows fade to blue, purple and black. They would then make their way home with the help of Shiori's demon bat traits, given to her by her father. However the walk home for them last night was different. First they noticed the estuary they always walked over was higher and moving faster than normal. Next they noticed something flying overhead screeching and moving rapidly, Shiori recognized it as a bat demon immediately but did not say what it was because she knew how her mother felt about them. She didn't think anything of it until she saw something glisten on the water which lead her to see something caught on a fallen tree a little ways up the river that flowed into the ocean. Her mother and her when to investigate what was going on. Shiori was able to use a barrier to bring the caught object to the landing where they stood. As Shiori brought the object closer both her and her mother noticed that it was a person. A man to be exact, he wore a red outfit and had jet black hair.

The figure immediately made her think of the half demon that had saved her and her mother years ago from her evil grandfather. "Inuyasha" she let slip from her lips.

Her mother managed to hear what she whispered. She opened her mouth to respond , but before she could form words there was a terrible screeching sound heard in the distance.

"Mom bat demons are approaching we need to get this man and get out of here now." Shiroi grabbed her mother by the wrist and lead her up the river bank and into the cover of the woods. They had made it only a short distance into the woods before Shiori stopped. "There is no way we can make it home now, they are too close." Shiroi didn't panic at all, she pulled her mother and the man they had just saved against the closest tree and erected a barrier over them, all the while she had the man in a separate barrier within the barrier she had just made.

Not ten seconds had passed before the sky went black and all the light from the stars and the moon were blocked by a sea of bat demons. "What do you think they want?" Shiroi's mother asked her, however there was no response from her daughter as Shiori was on both knees with her hands in her lap as she kept focused on keeping the barrier around all of them. Normally one barrier would have been no problem for her, but the fact she had to keep two up made it more difficult and required her to focus more, because one crack in the barrier could give away their position and mean the end for one or all of them.

Once they made it home Shiori placed a red relic on top of the barrier that held the man she was certain was the same person who had saved her all those years ago. "What is with the relic?" her mother asked.

"It sort of works like the orb that allowed me to create the barrier for the bat demon cave except this one is temporary, and will hold the barrier in tact without me needing to use my energy to maintain it so I can rest. You should probably rest too mom, I strengthened the relic that keeps the barrier over our house so there is nothing to worry about, let us rest and figure out what to do later." Shiori responded.

Her mother nodded in agreement as she suddenly felt the effects of staying up all night. With that, the family of two crawled into their beds and fell asleep.

Kagome placed her hand on the closest thing to her to keep herself from falling over. She was exhausted, covered in bruises from the night before, her arms and legs were shaking and her stomach growled from lack of food. She wasn't hungry though, nor did she think should could keep anything down even if she was given food. 'Wow look at what a mess I am.' She thought to herself 'I spend on night without Inuyasha and I lose myself… Well it was a little more than just an average night without Inuyasha' she thought of the events of last night and how hopeless she was, and for the first time in what seemed like forever she smiled. She was not sure how or what caused her too, but she did. It could have been the thought of Inuyasha being alive, how crazy things had become in the last 24 hours, she was not sure, but she felt like smiling. Then she realized where she was, she was standing at the base of the God Tree, one of the places that always seemed to calm her down and made her feel good inside. The other place was in Inuyasha's arms.

"It's been less than a day and it feels like he has been gone for years." Kagome spoke out loud to nobody "I miss you so much Inuyasha" she whispered as she brought her hand to her chest as she felt for the link between her and Inuyasha . It was faint, but it was there, and that was all she needed. "I will find you Inu…" she stopped halfway through his name because she realized, even if she was able to follow the river she could only follow it so far before she reached the ocean. 'What if he is in the middle of the ocean… How am I going to find him'

With tears in her eyes and a smile back on her face she came up with her ultimatum 'I have to try, Inuyasha would to the same thing.' With that thought her strength seemed to return to her and she continued on to her destination.

As she reached the top of the hill that lead to the village that Sango and Miroku lived in, a slight breeze picked up and she suddenly realized that she was still wearing her torn cloths. 'How could I have forgotten to change!' she thought to herself her cheeks flushed red. 'I can't go walking through the village like this, what would they think of me… Heck what would Inuyasha think he found out… There has to be something I can do' Kagome squatted up against the closest tree and did her best to cover herself up. 'There hasn't been anyone around since I left and ever since I reached the God Tree I have been calmed down some… Now what to do…' she thought about for a while, 'I know I can just channel some spiritual power and then Miroku can sense it and come here… Wait I don't want Miroku to see me like this! I don't want anyone to see me like this...' Just as the thought ended in her head she heard something heading towards her 'So much for that thought…. Please don't be Miroku...'

"Kagome?" a voiced called.

'Thank god' she thought to herself' "Shippo" she called back

"Kagome is it you?" Shippou called out moving quickly towards her.

She didn't want Shippo to see her in this state either, too many questions and the parts of her body that were exposed were only meant for Inuyasha's eyes. "Wait don't come any closer Shippo!" she called back making the young fox demon come to screeching halt.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He called back to her, worried that she might be in trouble.

Sensing the worry now radiating from Shippo "No everything is fine, I just ripped my clothes on the way here and I need you to run back to Sango's and grab one of her kimonos for me please."

Shippo was stunned, it was such a weird request, one because he had bathed with her lots of times and it never seemed to bother her, and two how did she manage to rip her clothes and where was Inuyasha to protect here from having that happening 'Yeah Inuyasha, where the heck is her, if Kagome is hurt and he was not here, I am going to kick his butt!' he thought irritated with Inuyasha.

"I know it sounds weird Shippo and I will explain later, but just go" She begged hoping that he would listen to her.

"O…Okay" He said hesitantly. Everything in his body was screaming at him to go to her and make she was okay, but he managed to fight the urge and do as she asked.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome replied as she peaked her head around the trunk of the tree she was behind and saw the red tail of the young fox demon scurrying away down the path leading to the village.

Shippo returned a short while later with one of Sango's kimonos for Kagome to borrow, it was slightly big for her, but Kagome felt so much better now that she was covered up and no longer exposed. "Thank you very much for doing that for me Shippo" Kagome said giving the young fox demon a kiss on the head, causing his cheeks to turn a slight red color.

"Awww it was nothing." He replied bashfully

"Well lets go to Sango and Miroku's before it gets any later." Kagome stated and started down the path towards the village.

However Shippo was still too caught up with Kagome showing the slightest bit of affection to him, which he always loved, to notice that Kagome had left him behind and was already half way to the village. "He Kagome why did….. Ka..gom..e…" He said finally looking around for her before noticing she had left him behind. "Wait Kagome come back!" he called as he began to run after her.

Shippo was just about to reach Kagome when she heard him scream out "INUYASHA" and fall to her knees. When Shippo reached her he noticed that her hands were together and placed on her chest.

"Kagome…. What… is… wrong…." Shippo said between breaths as he reached Kagome. His heart was beating not only from the running, but also from the worry that something was wrong.

"It's… it's strong… again…" She whispered, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"What is strong again?" Shippo asked confused.

"The link… The one that connects us together.. as mates." Kagome responded turning her head to meet Shippo's eyes as hers began to fill with tears.

Shippo was beyond confused because Kagome had not explained anything to her, but he figured something had happened to Inuyasha and something bad, but he did not know what. He wanted to push the subject but as he looked into Kagome's eyes he did not see sadness or hurt, but love and relief. 'What happened Kagome?" he thought to himself as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder in attempt to make her feel better.

Shiori and her mother in the late afternoon as the sun began its decent from its peak.

"Do you think that the bat demons will come back tonight mom?" Shiori asked

"I don't know honey." Her mother replied gloomily "The bigger question is what do the bat demons want with him?" tilting her head to the man still in the barrier.

"If that man is indeed Inuyasha, maybe it is revenge." Shiori suggested.

"Do you think the bad demon tribe would hold a grudge like that, I mean it has been years since Inuyasha helped free you and slayed your grandfather." Her mother replied.

Shiori let out a long sigh. "I don't know mother, it is possible I guess, I am not sure though."

Sensing the uneasiness in her daughters voice Shiori's mother decided to change the subject. "What should we do about him" she said gesturing towards the man still covered in a barrier. "Should you let down the barrier to check his injuries?"

"I am not sure mother, it sounds like a good idea, but I can barely feel his life force and if we remove the barrier he could die." Shiori replied.

"If you keep him the barrier won't he still die anyways?" her mother asked.

"No, he will continue to live, because the barrier I created over him seals him in the time when we found him, sort of like a parallel universe where time stops." She explained

"So he is basically in a frozen state?" Her mother asked to clarify

"Exactly, so in order to help him we need to find a way to heal him while in that frozen state, and the only way I can think of that is just be letting his body heal itself naturally over time if it can." Shiori stated.

Her mother had no words to add to that, she was just as stumped, if not more stumped, as to what to do, however she did admire how much her daughter had grown up. It had been a long time since Inuyasha and his friends had saved her, yet since that day Shiori had changed, it was like she was more grown up and not a scared little girl anymore, but a grown women who was no longer scared, but met all the challenges life had thrown at her head on, and never backed down. All because of that day when the half dog demon showed her there was no reason to be afraid any longer.

"Well we should probably prepare as if the bat demons are coming back tonight." Shiori said snapping her mother out of the slight trance she was in.

"Oh yes of course…. Do you need anything specific?" her mother asked.

"No, I will be fine, just worry about yourself." Shiori replied

Her mother was concerned that her daughter was going to hurt herself, but she remained as calm as she could "Okay if you're sure." And with that she exited their home and started preparing for the long night both her and her daughter were expecting to endure. "I will be back shortly." She called as she reached door. Before she could open the door the roof of their home suddenly disappeared and both Shiori and her mother looked up at a huge bat demon and what appeared to be the entire bat demon tribe surrounding him and their entire home.

'They are early, the sun has not fully gone down yet. How did they sneak up on her." Her mind and heart were racing as they were caught by surprise. Shiori watched in horror as the bat demon reached down and grabbed her mother. "LET HER GO!" she screamed.

"Give ussss the human or your mother diesss " The bat demon hissed

Shiori panicked and her eyes floated from her mother in the clutches of the bat demon and the human she believed to be Inuyasha. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't allow harm to come to her mother, but how could she give of the life of the man who helped turn her life around and gave her a reason to smile again and no longer live in fear.

"We don't have all night halfbreed!." The demon bat spat becoming impatient with the girl in front o him. "Remove the barrier now or your mover diessss."

'I am sorry Inuyasha, you did more for me than you ever know… But she is my mother… I hope you understand.' She thought to herself as tears began to streak down her cheeks. "I… have to destroy that… relic and the shield will…" Before she could finish her sentence the bat demon that held her mother threw her mother to the ground. "MOTHER" She screamed and sprinted to her side to make sure she was alright. As she reached her mother she quickly placed a barrier around them both and turned around to see the bat demon with the man in his mouth and his fangs piercing through his upper and lower torso and the relic smashed to pieces that now lay on the floor . Shiori's tears began fall faster as her heart broke because she was sure that she had just killed him.

She watched with tear filled eyes as the bat demon threw the man up into the air to play with his newly found prey, however on the way down the man did not fall into the bat demon's mouth to be eating, but instead he grew claws and his hair changed color and the bat demon that stood before her disappeared in a flash of red sending blood and chunks of blood everywhere.

The man then landed with the thud on the floor not ten feet from her. Her eyes scanned his body and say that his hair was silver, he had elongated claws and fangs with purple streaks on his cheeks. The eyes are what she noticed last and made her blood run cold. They were a blood red color with blue irises staring at the sky covered with bat demons and a smile on his face as if he was enjoying this moment. Blood was still oozing from his wounds caused by the bats fangs, but it was as if he did not notice them at all. "Looks like it is time for some fun" he growled and leapt into the air towards the rest of the demon bats.

_A/N: Sorry this took a while, it was hard getting this chapter to how I want it, and it is still not perfect, but it is good enough for me._


	34. Chapter 33 Brought Into the Loop

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

Shiori and her mother watched in shock and horror. The man that had seemed so helpless seconds before, wounded and on the brink of death, had changed into a killing machine. The bat demons did not stand a chance, the original demon that Inuyasha had slain appeared to have been the leader of the bunch, and since he was now dead, the rest of the bat demons seemed to be confused and did not know whether to run or to stay and try and fight. Either way it made no difference to Inuyasha, all he cared about was killing them all.

"What is happening?" Shiori's mom asked mesmerized by the sight in front her. Inuyasha would leap into the air at the bat demons and kill a group of 10-15 in a few attacks before landing back on the ground again and he kept repeating the process.

Shiori opened her mouth to respond but her words were lost in her throat, her mouth was dry and hanging open, revealing her small fangs as violet eyes watched terrified of the man who appeared. Not ten minutes ago he was a helpless human, and now he was a bloodthirsty demon on a rampage. In his new found state she knew for sure it was Inuyasha, with the silver hair and dog ears, however the long claws, fangs, and markings on his face were something she had never seen before on him.

"Is that the best you got weaklings!" Inuyasha howled as the bat demons, who were severely outmatched even though they had far greater numbers, even with their combined power they were no match for him. "I can do this all night!" he taunted with a growing smile on his face. He was enjoying every single second of this. His hands were dripping with blood and the loved the feeling of it. The blood running down the palm of his hand to the tips of claws before falling to the ground. This was his version of heaven. There seemed to be an endless supply of these demons even though he had already slaughtered many, there was still a large amount remaining.

"Retreat!" one of the bat demons yelled realizing that they were not match for the demon that stood below them, even with their number advantage.

"You think that I would ever let you get away!" Inuyasha growled noticing the small amount of demon bats begin to fly away. "I am going to kill ever last one of you!" he howled. Inuyasha readied his stance ready to wipe them all out when a voice appeared in his head calling out his name to him. "What who's there?" he asked looking around for the source of the voice

'Inuyasha… Inuyasha….' The voice kept calling his name in is head. It was infuriating him, yet he was not getting angrier, in fact the voice was calming him, calming the rage and desire to kill, it was soothing to him, to hear the voice, her voice. "Ka..go..me…" He whispered to himself. He dropped to his knees hands covering his face.

"What's going on?" Shiori's mother asked as she watched the sight in front of her

Shiori was listening intensely, and not paying her mother any attention, that is why she heard him whisper her name. "He is fighting himself internally." She knew about half demon's period of weakness and she was sure that is why he was in his human form when they found him, but the demon in front of here was no half demon, she was sure of that, however when she heard him whisper Kagome's name, there was no doubt in her mind that he was Inuyasha. 'Is this what he turned into with the sacred jewel, this bloodthirsty demon?'

'Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" the voice was getting louder him his head, and he began to pulsate and his claws began to shrink, his eyes back to their normal golden color, the purple streaks on his face vanished. 'Kagome' he replied back.

'Inuyasha, is it really you, are you okay?' Kagome replied back

'Yeah, but how… how are you talking to me, where are you?' Inuyasha was confused as to what was going on.

'I am in the village near our home, where are you? Are you okay? What happened?' Kagome replied bombarding him with questions.

'What are you talking about…' Inuyasha trailed off as he tried to remember what had happened. He though back hard and remembered his son and the river then everything was blank until just now. He sat there quiet waiting for a response but there was none, he searched his link for Kagome and found her presence easily however the voice in his head, which he was sure was hers, was now gone, and he was unsure of where it had come from, or how. 'I guess it is one of those mate link things we will have to figure out was we go.' He thought to himself. He then stood up and began to take in the surroundings to figure out where he was. He smelt blood lots of blood, which caused a bad taste in his mouth, then he looked down at his hands and they were covered in it, he looked around the clearing and there was blood and body parts everywhere. "Did I do this?" He said softly out loud to nobody in particular.

"He doesn't remember!" Shiori gasped, hearing Inuyasha with her sensitive demon hearing.

Hearing the voice of a young girl, Inuyasha turned his head and saw the remains of a broken hut and two figures hunched over together staring right at him. Inuyasha looked at them closely trying hard to remember their faces, because their scents seemed so familiar to him. Inuyasha continued to stare at them and Shiori and her mother back at him.

'One of them is human and the other is human and… and… bat!…' he thought to himself "Shiori!" Inuyasha gasped remembering the small half demon he saved from her evil grandfather years ago.

"So you do remember me." Shiori responded hearing him speak her name.

Inuyasha couldn't move or speak , he was in shock. His mind wanted to ask so many questions, yet he couldn't find the words, all he could was stare at them.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Shiori asked as she stood up out of her mother's arms.

"Shi-"

"It's okay mother, he is back to normal, I am sure of it" Shiori said as she turned to her mother with a smile. She was sure Inuyasha was back to normal and safe, his eyes, hair, fangs, claws, and face were all back to normal and how she remembered it.

Shiori began to walk towards Inuyasha until she was standing right in front of him. His gaze or demeanor had not changed. "Inuyasha?" Shiori asked as she began tugging on his sleeve.

Inuyasha felt the tugging on his arm and his eyes moved down to the girl that now stood before her. "Hey there… how you been?" Inuyasha managed to get out as he snapped out of the trance he was in. However this caused Shiori to almost fall over, but she managed to recover from the question when she realized that he might not actually remember anything from what he said earlier.

"I have been good, you?" Shiori replied.

This time it was Shiori's mother who almost fell over from how the conversation had just started. "You have got to be kidding me! Is nobody going to mention, oh I don't know, all the bat demon corpses laying around!?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond, so he said the first thing that come to his head. "So you noticed those did you…" This time both Shiori and her mother did fall over. "Heh…. I guess that wasn't the best thing to say and I will explain things when we get back to your hu…errr, shelter for the evening." Inuyasha managed to catch himself.

Both Shiori and her mother rolled their eyes but didn't say anything about their now destroyed home. "I know a cave we can stay in for the night." Shiori's mother said signaling for the two half demons to follow her.

oOOOOo

'Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha' Kagome continued to shout in her mind "Inuyasha!" she called out.

Shippo was confused about what was going, ever since Kagome had dropped to her knees she had almost been in some kind of trance, like she was sleeping with her eyes open and nothing he said or did was able to pull her from it. Inuyasha's name was the first thing she had said since it happened.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked hoping that Kagome would respond this time.

Kagome seemed to snap out of the trance she was in and remembered that she was on her way to the village to see if she could borrow Kilala to go search for Inuyasha then the make link think happened. "You didn't hear Inuyasha talking just now? She asked, she figured by his reaction he had not, but all she could think about was the conversation she had just had with Inuyasha.

Shippo looked at her blankly like she was going crazy. "Kagome, Inuyasha isn't here how am I supposed to hear him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and focused back on the conversation that she had just. "I guess it was another one of the mate link mysteries that we will have to figure out later." She said

"You mean you actually talked to him?" Shippo blurted out amazed, then he thought for a moment "Where is Inuyasha anyway?"

Kagome let out a long sigh "Well Shippo there was an accident at the river near our house, where the dam that Inuyasha had made to slow down the river broke and Inuyasha was swept away." She explained to the young fox demon.

"So, he couldn't have just leapt out of the river or som…" He trailed off because of how Kagome reacted and then he knew the answer to the question he asked. Her eyes began to tear up and her hands tightened on the borrowed kimono. Upon seeing this he knew that it must have been his night of weakness. He figured that there was more to the story than the short summary that Kagome had just given him, but he was not going to dwell any deeper than the reaction he had just received.

"Shippo, do you think you could fly me home?" Kagome asked from out of nowhere. Truth was she was worried about her children, and the journey from her home to the village had taken all of the day and the sun was just about gone from the sky and she really did not want to spend the night away from her babies. She was also exhausted both mentally and physically because she had not eaten in over a day and the worry she had for her mate had finally come to an end, and now it was a matter of waiting for him to find his way home which stirred a whole other emotion in her in having to sleep another night without her beloved there with her.

"Kagome are you sure, I mean Shano and Miro…"

"Yes I am sure Shippo." Kagome cut him off quickly.

"If that is what you want." Shippo said sadly. It had seemed that ever since they had moved away from the village he didn't get to see Kagome as often as he wanted too. He knew he could visit whenever he wanted to, yet for some reason he didn't, he almost felt replaced, because when they were traveling Kagome seemed to devote all of her attention to him, outside fighting and treating wounds and such, but when he is at their new home he had to compete for her attention, it wasn't that he was upset with Kenshin and Izayoi, he was just jealous that he wasn't the center of attention as he once was.

Kagome didn't miss the sad look on his face as he transformed into the pink bubble she rode on so many times in the past to escape demons and travel. She opened to her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but couldn't find the words to say anything as she climbed onto him. She wanted to ask him, however she was afraid of the answer, because she was sure it was her fault. Kagome thought how she hadn't seen Shippo in a long time and had wondered why he hadn't been coming around more and spending time with them, she had told him he was always welcome at their home, yet he vary rarely visited. 'Does the he think that I don't want to spend time with him?' Kagome thought to herself.

The whole rest of the trip home was made in silence. Shippo didn't say anything because he felt she didn't want to spend time with him, and Kagome couldn't bring herself to ask in fear of hearing that he felt neglected by her. The whole time she didn't say anything to him his heart sank a little further, because it was not like her not to say anything too her especially because he knew she could sense his sadness. The truth was, she could in fact sense it, but Kagome was not in the right state of mind at the moment, she was exhausted from the whole ordeal from the previous night and the day, as well as she hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours, so she was not in the best of shape.

When they finally touched down in front of her house Kagome slid off of him and finally broke the silence. "Do you want to stay the night?" she asked seeing as the sun had set a while ago.

That simple question made Shippo feel better because she was still thinking about him. "Thank you for the off Kagome, but I have stuff I have to do around the village tomorrow for Sango and Miroku, so I should probable be headed back." He replied.

Kagome was sort of stunned that she refused her offer, but he wasn't the same fox demon child that he had been when Inuyasha and her had helped them out years ago, he had grown up. "Alright Shippo, if you have to." Kagome said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the forhead and whispered "I love you" in his ear and turned around and walked inside her house.

Shippo remained in the courtyard stunned, his cheeks flushed with a dark shade of red, because he wasn't sure if she had ever said that too him before, but any doubt that she didn't seem to care for him had left him, and he turned around the flew away.

When Kagome entered her home, she was almost immediately bombarded by her two childed.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" They were both shouting in unison as the ran and clung to their mother.

"What took so long?" Kenshing asked,

"Where is Kilala?" Izayoi asked

"How are we going to get dad?" the both said in unison this time.

Kagome smiled and squatted down and pulled them both into a hug. "Your father is fine, we had another weird mate link moment and there is no need for us to go looking for him, and he should hopefully be home tomorrow evening."

Both Kenshin and and Izayoi's faces lit up at the news, that their father was okay and would be home soon.

"Now you two go get ready for bed, and we can all sit in the family room and I will read you both a story and we can sleep in there okay."

"Okay" both her children replied together and ran upstairs to do as their mother asked.

Kagome smiled as they disappeared up the stairs, and followed them as well to change out of Sango's kimono and into some of her cloths to sleep in. As she entered her bedroom and stopped and just stared at her bed, her empty bed and still, she couldn't bring herself to sleep in it without Inuyasha, it just felt wrong to her, because it was their bed, not just hers. She smiled and brought herself out of the trance and began changing to meet her kids in the family room.

oOOOOOOOo

The trip to the cave was rather nice trip, all three of them had pushed the memory of what had happened with all the bat demons aside in much happier talks about how Shiori and her mother had been doing over the past years. There was nothing that really stood out for them, well outside that night, and they lived rather peaceful uneventful life with each other over the years.

When they reached the cave Inuyasha made a fire and they all sat around before Shiori finally asked Inuyasha about what had happened earlier that night.

"Well it is sort of hard to explain myself, but lets start from the beginning." Inuyasha readied himself. " So my father's blood is too strong for that of a half-demon, meaning that my demon blood would normally take over my body, mind, and soul and be turned into a killing machine, and I forget who I am and lose all sense of who I am, and who my friends are. My father knew this and that is why he had the Tetsusaiga forged and entrusted for me, it keeps my demon side in check. At times when I am at the brink of death and I don't have the Tetsusaiga in my possession, I transform into a demon in order to save myself. The only ways I know of to reverse the transformation is to take ahold of the Tetsusaiga, one of Kagome's sit commands, or just Kagome in general." Shiori smiled when she heard that Kagome could calm him down, but she didn't interrupt. "So what happened tonight was, there was an accident at the river near my home and I got swept away down the river druing my time of weakness. I am not sure how I didn't get my demon powers back a night later, but I did." Inuyasha concluded.

"I think I can answer that." Shiori spoke up. "When we first found you were unconscious caught on a fallen tree, and so to pull you out I put a barrier around you. I also thought you were on the brink of death so I kept you in the barrier in a sort of frozen state to keep you alive, and that is probably why you didn't transform back."

Inuyasha and Shiori appeared to be done but the next person to speak was Shiori's mother. "How did you change back to your normal form tonight then? I mean you don't have your sword on your, and Kagome is not here." She pointed out.

"Well you see, Kagome and I are mates and we have this link…"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Shiori and her mother both shouted out in disbelief.

"We're mates." Inuyasha repeated.

"WHY ARE WE FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS NOW!?" the mother and daughter they souted in unison.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded, the conversation had changed completely, it was like this was bigger news than the events of that evening so far 'Women' he thought to himself. "Yeah we have been mates for about 2 years now, and we have 2 pups, Ken….'

"YOU HAVE KIDS TOO!"

Inuyasha was getting worried that he was going to get mauled for not telling them this all sooner. "Yeah, twins, one boy and one girl." Inuyasha replied as he flattened his ears ready to be screamed at again

However instead he was attacked by both of them in found himself in a grouphug.

"Congratulations." Shiori squealed with joy.

"Yes Inuyasha, congratulations." Her mother replied as tears fell from her eyes. It brought her so much hope knowing that a half demon had found somebody who didn't care what he was, but loved him for him, and one day she hoped her daughter would find the same.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded at first and then he realized what he had just told them and it became clear that he had just given them hope as he was a half demon and had found love and had a family, and then he understood, and then he had an idea. "Hey how would you two like to come back with me tomorrow and meet them and see Kagome?" he asked.

Shiori's eyes lit up. "Mom can we please!?" she pleaded with her mother.

Shiori's mother looked her daughter in the eyes and couldn't say no. "Of course we can dear."

"Alright it is settled then." Inuyasha said with a smile. "We will leave first think in the morning.

_A/N Sorry for the long delay, I have been rather busy._


End file.
